Brillo Escarlata
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: Dime Reuel... ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por recuperar la lealtad de Eriol Hiragizawa?" El magnate se quedó helado. ¿Él estaba de regreso?
1. Soledad

_**Brillo escarlata**_

Por: Tiff

_Nunca pensé que la soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado al principio, y por la que tanto anhelaba en aquellos ratos en los que urgía la reflexión y la comprensión de muchas cosas, llegaría a mi vida nuevamente de manera tan perturbadora. Lo desee como nada en un momento lejano, y cuando por fin lo obtuve, el arrepentimiento y la desazón se apoderaron de mis pensamientos. La soledad y el silencio ya no le eran reconfortantes a mis sentidos y, en lugar de relajar la tensión que se apoderaba de mí de vez en cuando, lograban aumentarla de manera desmedida. Es en estos momentos cuando comprendo la valía enorme del acompañamiento de una persona, para no sumirme en la amargura y ahogarme en los viejos recuerdos._

_Es por eso que, aquí sentado como estoy en un hermoso pórtico en una bonita y discreta casa de uno de los condados del oeste de Sussex, un lugar que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa, sin más que hacer que observar los andares de los pueblerinos, la simple idea de la compañía se me antoja raramente irresistible. _

_He pasado aquí ya casi cinco largos años. En este lugar tranquilo, he observado el crecer de los niños y las nuevas conquistas de los jóvenes apenas entrados en la adolescencia; he escuchado los chismes de las lavanderas al colgar la ropa a la brisa matutina y los escándalos que arman los hombres borrachos y sus esposas después de una larga noche de copas y excesos… es asombroso como en un lugar tan pequeño, tan remoto, con una población tan reducida, se pueden suscitar tantas y tantas historias diferentes._

_Con ellas me he entretenido en estos últimos meses. Después de leer afanosamente toda la biblioteca que pude conseguir en las pequeñas tiendas del pueblo, y todos los libros que pude traer de Japón, sólo me quedó sentarme en este sitio a tratar de conseguir alguna nueva información. Y es que el aburrimiento te lleva a perfeccionar ciertos hábitos que en un principio desconocías. El mío, fue entrometer mis oídos en conversaciones que no me incumbían en lo mas mínimo. Desde mi lugar privilegiado en el pórtico de mi nuevo hogar, podía escuchar perfectamente a la servidumbre de una de las casas aledañas, que nunca me decepcionó a la hora de las hablillas. Temas que ruborizarían al hombre más libidinoso se hablaban sin penas ni reservas, en medio de un tormento de risas y cuchicheos. _

_Sé bien que no es un pasatiempo sano y mucho menos honroso. Y sé también que el consejo de moral del pueblo, no dudaría en echarme vivo al fuego sabiendo yo todo lo que sé sobre cada una de las personas del condado. Podría ya haber aumentado mi fortuna al doble si me dedicara al chantaje con cada uno de ellos, pero también sé que mi vida no hubiera durado más que unos cuantos meses. Estoy bien en este pueblo, y mientras las personas no me den motivos de divulgar mi repertorio de sus actividades, mi boca permanece cerrada y sin comentario. _

_¿Qué más se podría esperar de alguien como yo, acostumbrado a la adrenalina, al peligro, a la muerte? No podía pasar a ser sólo un ermitaño sin adquirir al menos una mala costumbre. Y creo que los habitantes de mi nuevo pueblo deberían de estar agradecidos en lugar de sumarme a sus cotilleos, criticando mi aislamiento… deberían agradecer que los días de la devoción a mi antigua profesión han pasado, sin dejar más que un leve cosquilleo en las manos de vez en cuando al oler ese característico toque metálico de la sangre, una mirada a la que pocos se enfrentan, y una voz chillona dentro de mi cabeza a la que ya me he habituado, y con quien suelo conversar en ciertas ocasiones. Aquí se acostumbra todavía a linchar a los ladrones de gallinas cuando son descubiertos in fraganti… no quiero ni pensar en lo que le harían a una persona con mi historial. _

_Por ello he llevado una vida tranquila. Lejos de aquellos tiempos en los que me acompañaba a todos lados ese maleable hilo plateado disimulado en un encendedor, y esa arma siempre reluciente escondida en la cintura. Las únicas cosas que han permanecido a mi lado, son una vieja gabardina negra que uso de vez en cuando en tardes melancólicas y, sin quererlo, una extraña mirada que ha quedado grabada en mi rostro, una que no he podido borrar. Al mirarme al espejo todas las mañanas me topo con esos ojos que no logro dejar atrás. Los reconozco a la perfección, solían ir conmigo al trabajo que acostumbraba realizar. Es una mirada fría, sin nada, vacía de cualquier sentimiento. Una mirada que confunde el índigo y el escarlata en un solo color, en donde no cabe nada más que un ansia asesina por sangre. Y aquí, en un lugar tan pequeño y de pocas y conocidas caras, causarían una impresión notable. Es por eso que los he ocultado desde siempre detrás de unas gafas de cristal azul, despertando todos los días con la absurda esperanza de que, por arte de magia, desaparezca ese brillo fantasmal y quede así sepultada esta sed insaciable. Una sed que a veces es desesperante. Que me lleva a la locura…confesaré que intenté arrancar esa mirada una vez. Una noche en donde no cabía nada más que la melancolía y la desesperanza. Con las manos como armas, y el dolor apaciguante y antaño conocido como anestesia… Pero me detuve después de ver correr la sangre, me di cuenta de que así no desaparecería la sed. _

_Desde entonces, he intentado disfrazarla en otros hábitos. Se ha mitigado a lo largo de los años, al menos ya es soportable. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los intentos y la fe, estos ojos permanecen en su lugar esperando, como bestias enjauladas, al momento en que puedan nuevamente sentir la emoción y la adrenalina, traídas por el olor y el color de ese líquido vital. _

_Esa gabardina, y estos ojos, son los que me recuerdan aquellos días. Y no hablo solamente de aquellos en los que desempeñaba con ingenio, astucia y perfección mi exhaustivo trabajo, sino también esos en los que no faltaba la compañía de personas queridas en momentos como este…_

_No me gusta mucho recordar a esos seres. Ya no. Al principio, vivía plagado de recuerdos de ellos, pero, cuando comprendí que el pasado es sólo un criminal perseguidor que no encuentra saciedad, me dispuse a tratar de olvidar, talvez como castigo a todos mis crímenes._

_Y, gracias a este afán, ahora raras veces recuerdo aquellos rostros tan conocidos en el pasado. Ya no regresan a mi tan nítidamente como al principio, ya se esconden detrás de velos oscuros y, para mi pesar, se van sumando lentamente a esas sombras que me atormentan en mis pesadillas. Mis amigos, mis compañeros… incluso los hombres que me traicionaron, después de permanecer por largo tiempo claros en mi memoria, se fueron borrando paulatinamente, revolviéndose con nuevos rostros que seguramente olvidaré también con el tiempo. _

_Todos… Todos los rostros… menos el que me causa mayor pesar: El rostro de ella. _

_Sin duda ese es mi castigo mayor, no poderla olvidar. No poderla olvidar en ningún momento y sumarla a mis sueños y a mis fantasías en los pocos ratos que puedo descansar. Ahí. Siempre. Ella y nada más. _

_Pero no basta con ver su rostro en mis sueños y en mis recuerdos… no. También recuerdo a la perfección cada hábito que solía mostrar. Con eso sé que mi enfermedad ha avanzado. Cuando la veo nítidamente entrar en las mañanas a preparar el desayuno en la cocina, tarareando una hermosa canción; o cuando se perfuma frente al espejo del baño con esa agradable esencia a fressia, y logro captar su fresco aroma floral… No cabe duda que mis alucinaciones han empeorado. Ahora siento como sus dedos rozan mi cabello en la madrugada, al estar sumido en una pesadilla, y como gracias a ese discreto toque cesan los malos sueños. La veo aquí y allá, haciendo las compras, leyendo libros, tomando el té… y cuando vuelvo a mirar, es sustituida por otro rostro desconocido que no se atreve a sostenerme la mirada._

_La amo. Ahora puedo decirlo con naturalidad, pero con ese mismo significado de aquella primera vez. La amo con sus defectos en la cocina, con sus manías por la costura o con aquel leve sentido perfeccionista a la hora de decorar el hogar… La amo con aquella mirada triste y llena de lagrimas; aquella llena de alegría, cuando sus ojos cantaban con cada nuevo resplandor; incluso sigo amando aquellos ojos escarlatas que le vi una vez, con esa temible sed de sangre que apareció ahí por simple instinto animal…_

_¡Cuantas cosas daría por dejar de extrañar, y tener la visión de esos ojos y ese rostro que ahora me enloquecen y plagan mis recuerdos! Lo daría todo por estar de nuevo a su lado un solo día, sólo para saber que ésta larga espera no ha sido en vano. _

_Pero ahora me he resignado. Me he hecho a la idea de que mi destino es estar apartado de ella toda mi vida, y de que, aún cuando mi rostro sea olvidado, y me pueda pasear por las calles de Japón sin temor a ser reconocido, jamás podré acercarme de nuevo._

_¿Por qué? Por la vergüenza que me causaría verle a los ojos otra vez después de todo lo que le hice pasar el tiempo que el destino nos unió, y por todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos ha separado. Sé que me ha perdonado todas aquellas atrocidades que cometí en el pasado, pero sé que el haberme ido de su vida de esa manera, es una herida que no ha podido sanar del todo. Estoy seguro que por largo tiempo, estuvo esperando verme llegar por la puerta, para decirle con certeza que todo estaba bien… pero sé también que después de unos años se cansó de sentarse a la mesa con la cena servida, esperando con el corazón en la mano y la sonrisa en el rostro. La comprendo. Por más que intentes conservar el recuerdo de una persona muerta, ésta se va esfumando poco a poco, y su pérdida se va haciendo más y más soportable, hasta que llega el momento de la completa resignación y la continuidad de la vida. Seguramente ella ha olvidado lo nuestro y ha comenzado otra vez. Seguramente ahora tiene a una persona que la ama, y talvez hasta tenga planes para casarse, si es que no lo ha hecho aún. Ha de tener una hermosa casa decorada a su gusto en una lujosa zona residencial, de donde sale todas las mañanas a trabajar, con un imponente traje de ejecutiva que se le ciñe a la cintura y un pequeño portafolios caro que hace juego con su cabello. Se ha de subir a un auto deportivo, y ha de esperar en los altos pacientemente, retocándose los labios. Seguro ha dejado de cocinar, ya no debe tener tiempo para eso, con todos los ajetreos que le da ser la presidenta de su compañía. Seguramente regresará a casa cansada y se quitará los zapatos y andará descalza por el suelo tibio, disfrutando la deliciosa sensación que eso le trae a su piel, y la recibirá un gracioso cachorro juguetón y su afortunado esposo… ¿y porque no? Talvez también un pequeño niño regordete que le alzará los brazos emocionado, esperando el suave y cálido abrazo maternal que le hizo falta el día entero. Sus ojos ya no mostrarán esa inocencia y su rostro ya no cargará siempre esa sonrisa bondadosa después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero esas cualidades seguirán estando ahí, sepultadas, o tal vez sólo ocultas detrás de esa mascara perfecta de maquillaje y poder…_

_¿Será feliz? ¿Reirá las noches de navidad y las lluviosas tardes de otoño? ¿Mantendrá aún la esperanza y ese pedazo de fe que un día le transmití? Mi ego y mi corazón quieren decirme que sí, que aún me recuerda de alguna pequeña manera, pero mi cabeza es más razonable y apunta al otro sentido. Y creo que ahora he optado por llevar el camino de la razón. _

_La idea de regresar se ha borrado completamente de mi cabeza. Ya no es algo con lo que sueñe ni es lo que mantiene viva mi esperanza, ya no. Pensaba regresar algún día para reencontrarme con ella, y por eso compre esta bonita casa al lado del lago como se lo prometí, y conseguí un bonito piano de cola que está reluciente en el salón principal, pero, después de pensarlo millones de veces, decidí que lo mejor para los dos era permanecer separados. Ella está rehaciendo su vida con mucho esfuerzo, y sería egoísta de mi parte llegar de repente a cambiar todo lo que ha logrado; y por otro lado, sería muy duro para mí el intentar llegar a su lado, para descubrir a una mujer feliz al lado de otra persona que, al observarme no mostrara ningún rastro de remembranza. Eso significaría el derrumbe total de mi aparato psíquico ya medio resquebrajado, y mantenido sólo por recuerdos y fuerza de voluntad. Eso significaría necesitar esta vez de manera ineludible una membresía permanente en un hospital mental._

_Por ello he dejado de intentarlo. He dejado de buscar, en el periódico que hago traer desde Londres, mi rostro o alguna noticia que acaso llegara a recordar mi nombre. He dejado por la paz la búsqueda infructuosa en aquellas páginas de sociales, esperando encontrar el anuncio de la venidera boda de mi ángel… era un esfuerzo vano desde el inicio de todas formas. Seguro se cambió el apellido después de todo lo que pasó con nosotros, para no levantar sospechas de una heredera de los Daidouji y para volver a empezar, sin que ninguno de los de su vida pasada intentara encontrarla. O talvez ya se ha casado, y ha cambiado su apellido por el de su flamante esposo… ¿Cómo lograría encontrar su nombre en el periódico, teniendo la certeza de que es ella y nadie más? _

_Leí alguna vez, en algún libro al que no puedo citar, un texto que hablaba del amor de verdad, que recitaba con serena gracilidad: "Sólo se ama una vez". Y, aunque ni yo mismo pueda creerlo después de toda una vida como la mía, he descubierto que es la verdad. No he sentido jamás nada igual por ninguna otra mujer. _

_En todos los años que he permanecido en mi aislamiento voluntario, he tenido una que otra aventura con alguna pueblerina de algún condado lejano, para aliviar la soledad que me carcome día con día; y todas esas veces, no he logrado más que un momento de placer (que seguramente me la recordara a ella y nada mas) y después la misma soledad inmensa e intensificada por el abrazo vacío entre las sabanas tibias. Si he de ser sincero, podría admitir que también he buscado compañía por venganza. Por vengarme de ella. En mi loca y atormentadora mente me la he imaginado miles de veces regalando su esencia a su nuevo romance. He imaginado su cuerpo sudoroso y su boca entreabierta temblando de deseo, cubierto por un hombre completamente desconocido, que disfruta, que saborea, y que queda impregnado por su olor. Son celos por ese hombre sin rostro, por los que paso algunas noches con otra mujer. Son celos infundados lo sé. Supongo que mi paranoia se ha intensificado en ese sentido. Sé que no tengo ninguna razón más que mi tonta imaginación. Además, ella nunca fue mía completamente. Probé, como una caricia del Edén, el dulce sabor de sus labios más de una vez… pero nada más. La gloria hubiera sido tenerla por completo. Una sola vez aunque sea, para inmortalizar ese momento y saber, en mi locura delirante, que sería mía por siempre a partir de ese instante mágico, sin importar cuantos cuerpos más pasaran por el mismo camino después de mí. _

_El recuerdo, el deseo, la necesidad, la tristeza, el dolor y todos los sentimientos provocados aún por ella después de tanto tiempo, me hacen pensar que la amo de verdad. Y si no es amor, espero no llegar a enamorarme de verdad jamás, porque un pesar más grande que este no se podría soportar, simplemente acabaría con todo._

…

_Pero miren esto. Viene por el camino principal, a sólo unos cuantos metros de mí, la persona que ha pasado conmigo algunas tardes, haciéndole compañía a la soledad. A una soledad compartida. Es con la única persona con la que he podido establecer una amistad más allá del simple cotilleo y la charla común del clima._

_-Shaoran Tsukishiro. No esperaba verte sentado en el pórtico de tu casa viendo las idas y venidas, sino conquistando damiselas desesperadas en algún antro de mala muerte.- como yo lo alcanzo a ver, sentado desde este sitio, no parece un joven de mas de veinticinco años. Es alto, rubio y de unos ojos oscuros profundos y sagaces, cualidad que se le atribuye inmediatamente después de pronunciar uno de sus bien aplicados sarcasmos. Se le nota joven y, sin embargo, con el paso de algunos años en su compañía y con un ojo observador, se le notan también esas leves arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, demasiado adelantadas a su edad, siempre que ríe._

_No es de este lugar. Se ve desde su forma de caminar. Y nadie sabe de donde es. Llegó al condado una soleada tarde de otoño, mientras las hojas caían formando una singular danza de flamas. Fue acogido por los pueblerinos, y pronto consiguió trabajo y un hogar, en una casa a las orillas del lago, al mando de un matrimonio viejo y rico sin hijos. Él pasó a formar parte de su familia, y paulatinamente, y cuando los viejos murieron, en su único heredero. Ahora es propietario de una respetable fábrica de calzado, que provee al pueblo de todo lo que necesita. Nadie compra del exterior, y por ello él no necesita, ni desea, exportar. Es acaudalado de todos modos. Se pasa las mañanas en su pequeño despacho en el piso más alto de su negocio, revisando cuentas, pedidos e inventarios y no sale hasta entrada la tarde cuando toma su caminata habitual por el camino principal. _

_Todo esto lo he sabido a través de años de amistad. Él no era una persona comunicativa al inicio de nuestra relación, y sólo su inigualable sentido de la cortesía, le hacía saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza a todo el que se cruzara en su camino._

_Cuando yo llegué al pueblo, y me instale en mi pequeña residencia, montones de vecinos llegaron a ofrecer pasteles y tartas que yo acepté por la nostalgia de una cena hecha en casa. Excepto él. Tan importante como era, y con todas sus ocupaciones, tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta del nuevo inquilino del lugar. Aunque no era que yo le atribuyera mucha importancia al hecho, ya que, después de atender a todos los vecinos con tazas de té, y de ser atiborrado con discretas preguntas sobre mi pasado, lo que más necesitaba era descansar y pasar un tiempo conmigo mismo. _

_Después de algunos meses y cuando por fin, en una de sus caminatas se topó conmigo en el pórtico, de esta casa que él creía aún estaba en venta, se sorprendió mucho y, sin más, se acercó a iniciar una conversación frívola de mi llegada por mera cortesía. Y, por mi falta de compañía ya hacía algunos meses, me sentí complacido con la novedad. Nuestra conversación duró hasta que llegó el anochecer, sentados en las escaleras viejas de mi recién adquirido hogar. _

_Desde ese día, él frecuentó esta morada de manera regular. Pasaba por aquí cada vez que su caminata le conducía por este sendero, y juntos tomábamos el té y charlábamos hasta que la noche se hacía fría e insoportable. Nos hacíamos compañía en nuestra soledad, y en cada conversación, se hacía evidente nuestra falta de vinculación con alguien más. Con el tiempo, y como lo temía desde el principio de nuestra amistad, empezaron a surgir preguntas cuyas respuestas quedaban en el aire deliberadamente. Preguntas de nuestro pasado que nos hacían voltear la vista a un tiempo remoto que ninguno quería recordar. Hasta que un día, como por un acuerdo mutuo, dejamos de preguntar, y cada quien se formó hipótesis que nunca fueron confirmadas. Así estamos bien, sin tener que dar explicaciones a algo que no tendría caso revelar. Talvez nos asustaríamos mutuamente si acaso un día descubriéramos la verdad, o talvez ese misterio que desprendemos y por el que estamos en compañía, desaparecería y nuestros caminos se partirían nuevamente. _

_En mi imaginación, que talvez intenta crear a algún compañero interesante como los que antes solía tener, mi amigo rubio es un ser como yo. No de tal naturaleza, pero que talvez se inclina por el mismo sendero. En sus enormes ojos, que ya he aprendido a leer, he visto esa falta de inocencia que poseen aquellos que no han hecho daño jamás. He visto como mira de repente aquellas armas antiguas colgadas en la pared de mi estudio, y como surge un brillo involuntario escarlata de ellos. Un brillo asesino que aún no descubre. Estoy seguro que no ha matado por placer, pero sé que conoce a la perfección el color y olor de la sangre. Sé que aún no es como yo, pero en sus ojos se nota una leve chispa de deseo involuntario por repetir aquel acto del que tanto huye. Jamás le he hablado de mis sospechas, sé que nuestra amistad terminaría de inmediato. Y en parte, esta falta de curiosidad por su antigua vida es una recompensa. Estoy completamente seguro que ha visto los ojos que tengo, y sé que se ha sorprendido al descubrirlos. Los ha visto en alguna otra parte, y sabe perfectamente su significado. Pero no ha huido de mí. Así como aquel ángel que algún día tuve, él no se ha alejado a pesar de todas las sospechas que guarda y que le asaltan a menudo. Y tampoco ha preguntado nada, cosa que le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mí ser._

_El rubio se ha venido a sentar a mi lado, e inicia una sarta de sarcasmos muy bien aplicados. De alguna manera me recuerda a una persona, a un amigo de hace tiempo de quien tomé prestado el nombre… pero ahora su conversación se pierde en el viento y en mis oídos, y no puedo evitar el sonreír…_

…

_He visto a unos pajarillos revoloteando en el estanque, a pocos pasos de mi pórtico. El agua les alivia el calor y la incertidumbre del nuevo día, su preocupación por alimento y el venidero viaje se sumergen bajo la superficie cristalina dejando detrás de ellas sólo unas cuantas gotas de rocío… Talvez, algún día, encuentre también ese alivio que tanto me hace falta… _

_Continuará…_


	2. Detrás del cristal

**_Brillo Escarlata_**

_por: Tiff_

_Caminando por las exquisitas calles empedradas de este hermoso pueblo, admirando la arquitectura de finales del siglo XIX, las hermosas flores que se suelen plantar en macetas alargadas en cada uno de los bordes de las ventanas, el barullo del pequeño mercado del medio día, en donde los vendedores intentan imponer sus productos por calidad y bajo precio; me sentí extrañamente relajado. Después de cinco años de calma y tranquilidad en este lugar, el ajetreo de la ciudad, el pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, eran sólo un par de vagos recuerdos distantes que ya ni ansiedad me despertaban. Al principio, y al ser el nuevo inquilino de un pueblo tan pequeño, me atraía sin querer las miradas de muchos curiosos. La caminata que solía realizar por las tardes en la ciudad, se detuvo por algún tiempo por el miedo de ser reconocido, y talvez también, el miedo que me causaban las personas desconocidas. Sin embargo, después de conocer a mi rubio amigo, las marchas por el pueblo antes de anochecer, se volvieron frecuentes. Había tardes en las que la pasábamos tomando el té calmadamente, y otras en las que salíamos a caminar para estirar un poco las piernas y mantener una buena vida social. O para que él mantuviera una buena vida social. _

_Acostumbrado como estaba al enclaustramiento, sin otra compañía que aquel castaño molesto y mis libros, la idea de socializar por gusto me pareció, en un principio, aterradora. Entablar conversaciones con personas con las que no tenía ninguna clase de vínculo me resultó siempre bastante complicado. ¿Qué decir cuando no se sabe si se tiene algo en común¿Por qué comenzar una charla sólo porque sí, sin tener ninguna razón de tal encuentro? Yo solía hablar con las personas sólo cuando intentaba alcanzar algún fin en específico (generalmente monetario) pero esta vez, y llevado casi a la fuerza como me llevó mi nuevo amigo rubio, tuve que aprender a derrumbar de vez en cuando ese mutismo que tanto me caracterizaba, para al menos iniciar la charla convencional sobre el tiempo o el estado de salud. Tiene sus buenas recompensas ser, aunque sea, de rostro conocido. Se siente bien ser saludado por inclinaciones de cabeza o sonrisas coquetas de vez en cuando, simplemente por el hecho de aumentar el ego. _

_Además, es conveniente conocer personas en momentos de impuestos, pagos atrasados o cuando se requiere algún documento importante… sobre todo en mi caso, ya que, ahora mismo, no poseo ninguno que avale mi identidad. Si en este momento tuviera que salir del país con apuro, me vería en serios aprietos. _

_Mi rubio amigo se ha detenido a comprar algunas cosas con un mercader. Es su costumbre utilizar su extenso verbo para regatear los precios hasta que los comerciantes ceden con desgano…_

_Ah, pero he sido maleducado. No he presentado a mi amigo aún. Me disculparé, sinceramente no suelo presentar a las personas con las que me relaciono, como recuerdo de una vieja costumbre que solía realizar. En el trabajo que ocupaba mi tiempo entero, jamás se introducían nombres. Aún si se era una persona conocida, se omitían las presentaciones por obvias razones. Sin embargo, este no es el caso, y mi trabajo, que sólo me ha dejado malas costumbres, no tiene nada que ver por el momento: Su nombre es Tamaki Suoh. No sé si sea su nombre real, o sólo sea su afición al anime japonés, pero, de lo que estoy completamente seguro, es que su origen no es ni cercanamente oriental. No me lo ha dicho, pero, por aquellos deslices que a veces tiene al hablar, en donde deja entrever un ligero acento francés bastante distintivo, asumo que será de ese país o, en su defecto, de Nueva Orleáns… _

_Debo confesar que su personalidad es una mezcla de dos personas que solían formar parte de mi equipo en la compañía. Engreído, pero leal cuando se le necesita, como ese rubio norteamericano, y sarcástico y sagaz como ese castaño molesto, que podría haber llamado 'hermano' alguna vez._

_Estoy seguro que no se ha tragado el nombre que le di desde el principio, pero como yo, no ha hecho ninguna pregunta referente al tema. Si él no necesita saber de mí, y sin embargo me considera su amigo, entonces yo estoy más que dispuesto a dejar de lado las cuestiones. ¿Qué más da si nuestros nombres son inventos que nos traen vagos recuerdos? _

Eriol Hiragizawa, antaño conocido como "El Asesino Inglés" sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para alejar los pensamientos que amenazaban con llegarle a la memoria. Rostros que pensaba había olvidado, pero que de repente intentaban aparecer en su mundo consiente quien sabe para qué. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sabiendo que el recuerdo nítido de esos rostros le traería sólo melancolía y desesperanza, reprimió sin mucho esfuerzo las imágenes y las mandó hasta lo más profundo y oscuro de su mente. Era algo bastante fácil de hacer ahora incluso con aquel mal que le aquejaba a veces. Cuando no estaba en la oscuridad, le era sencillo echar hacia atrás de la conciencia aquellas voces que deseaban empezar a atormentarle sin descanso. La voz chillona que siempre le acompañaba, le había enseñado cómo. Y no era que se llevara bastante bien con ella, pero habían aprendido a vivir en el mismo cuerpo sin tantas recriminaciones y una que otra vez sirviéndose de ayuda mutua. Sólo de vez en cuando se achacaban como dos pequeños niños algún asunto, o la voz le recriminaba el no dejarla salir tan a menudo, pero todo pasaba sin tener que recurrir al tormento. Eriol conversaba con la voz de vez en cuando, y le dejaba mirar a través de sus ojos sin perder nunca el control, y a cambio la voz mantenía alejadas el mayor tiempo posible a todas esas voces y sombras que aparecían en sus sueños, para ayudarle a descansar al menos las dos horas que acostumbraba.

Ese era un hábito que no había cambiado. Su miedo cada vez más creciente a la oscuridad, a las pesadillas que le aquejaban, y por lo tanto, su miedo a dormir, seguían en el mismo sitio de siempre. Dormía sólo porque el cuerpo se lo reclamaba, y evitaba hacerlo cada vez que podía. Sus ojeras, siempre presentes, se ocultaban discretamente detrás de las gafas azules que usaba, y su palidez era ya como una constante permanente en su cuerpo. Sabía que algún día todas esas noches sin dormir reclamarían su pago en somatizaciones graves o una muerte prematura por un paro cardiaco, pero ese futuro le tenía sin cuidado. Había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces ¿no? En verdad era un milagro que siguiera con vida.

-¿_Shaoran_, me estás escuchando?- Al parecer Tamaki había terminado ya de estafar al pobre vendedor, que ahora veía la mísera paga del rubio en su mano resignada con ojos cristalinos.

-La verdad no. Pensé que seguías timando al pobre hombre.- el rubio lanzó una risilla burlona que no pudo contener, dándole la espalda al comerciante.

-Ya sabes que esto de las compras no es más que otro truco para enterarme de la vida social del pueblo y llevarme alguna ganancia por ello.-

-Bien podrías preguntar a tus muchas amistades sin la necesidad de tantos rodeos.- comentó el ojiazul tranquilamente, echándose a andar por el camino principal.

-¿Cuál sería entonces el sabor de la vida, y como conseguiría lo que quiero a mitad de precio?-

Eriol rodó los ojos. ¿Quién pensaría que el joven más rico del pueblo iba a ser así de tacaño? Mira que ir estafando pobres comerciantes cada día, cuando podía pagar lo triple por cada producto sin ningún esfuerzo…

-Bueno, bueno¿Quieres que te cuente que hay de nuevo, o no?-

-Aja.- le contestó sin mucho interés mientras revisaba con una mirada ágil y cuidadosa algunos periódicos extranjeros que rara vez llegaban al lugar, en busca de alguna noticia conocida.

-No es mucho, pero ha llegado al pueblo una nueva inquilina.-

-¿Ah si?-

-Sí, creo que es hija de una buena y adinerada familia de los Estados Unidos. Compró esa bonita casa en el centro del pueblo ¿la recuerdas? Creo que va a abrir ahí una florería, más por hobbie que por necesidad, y ahora mismo está coordinando la mudanza. Así que ese será nuestro camino de hoy.-

Eriol despegó los ojos de los periódicos que había estado revisando al oír tal afirmación, puso una cara de aburrimiento total.

-¿Y yo para que querría ir a ver algo así?-

-Vamos Shaoran, hace mucho que no sales con una chica ¿No te hacen falta las comidas hechas en casa y la compañía cálida al amanecer?-

- No, además ¿quien dice que esta chica va a ser de mi agrado?-

-Bueno, eso ha dicho el buen hombre que me ha dejado todo tan barato, y si confiamos en su buen gusto para sus mercancías, podríamos confiar en su buen gusto para las mujeres ¿no?-

-Como sea.-

Los dos hombres siguieron con su caminata habitual, recorrieron el mercado sin mostrar demasiada prisa observando este o aquel producto sin mucho entusiasmo. Casi a la hora del té salieron de él pero, en lugar de doblar a la izquierda para dirigirse a casa del ojiazul para tomar la bebida, doblaron a la derecha y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras empedradas, esquivando algunos charcos medio profundos producto de una leve llovizna del día anterior. Al final de la larga calle central, donde moría al fin el camino, se encontraba una pequeña casita de dos pisos parecida a una de muñecas que Eriol había visto en el mismo pueblo en una juguetería. Estaba pintada de blanco por fuera impecablemente y tenía una pequeña salita de metal en el pórtico, destinada a tomar el fresco por las tardes. Las pequeñas ventanas, curiosas por su tamaño, estaban cubiertas por una capa de papel periódico que no dejaba ver su interior con claridad. Seguro la estaban pintando, seguro la mujer que llegaba a vivir ahí, la estaba decorando a su gusto, haciendo sentir a todo el lugar reconfortante.

Frente a la pequeña puerta de entrada, estaba estacionado un gran camión de mudanzas. Hombres fuertes y pesados acarreaban los muebles, las cajas, las lámparas… todo con gran rudeza, sin importarles mucho el valor de los objetos. Subían y bajaban del camión con una cosa diferente cada vez, que lograban meter a la casa dejando algunos rasguños descuidados en el marco de la puerta principal.

Eriol miró aburrido la escena. No tenía nada de especial observar a una joven mudándose al pueblo, muchas personas lo habían hecho antes que ella, incluido él. Iba a ese lugar porque el rubio, aburrido ya de todas las pueblerinas, deseaba con afán una fugaz aventura con sangre nueva. Los dos se acercaron un poco más a la escena, parándose al lado de algunos otros vecinos curiosos, que pronto comenzaron la plática de la nueva inquilina con Tamaki.

El ojiazul se limitó a observar y a escuchar la plática sin mucho interés, hasta que algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. La visión de una larga y sedosa cabellera negra. Volteó con rapidez hacia ese punto y observó la perfecta silueta delineada de una mujer, enmarcada por esa suelta corona azabache. No podía ser. Si la memoria no le fallaba (que era algo posible sin duda) esa mujer era igual a _ella_ desde ese ángulo. Cada milímetro, cada pulgada… Eriol quedó embelesado, un manto de estupor lo cubrió por completo, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar sin que él se diera cuenta. ¿Sería _ella_¿O acaso estaba alucinando nuevamente, como muchas otras veces? Pero aún no desaparecía. Cuando alucinaba que _ella_ se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él, siempre la veía de reojo y su visión siempre desaparecía al voltear la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que aún no había desaparecido en ese momento¿Era real entonces?

Tamaki miró al ojiazul un momento, y le extrañó la mirada perdida de su amigo. Detrás de esos lentes azules, alcanzó a distinguir una mirada que jamás le había visto antes. Algo mezcla entre sorpresa, esperanza, obsesión y… ¿ternura¿Era eso lo otro que veía¿O era acaso algo mucho más profundo? Pero no pudo siquiera formular una pregunta. Cuando abrió la boca, el ojiazul salió disparado de su sitio sin previo aviso, dirigiéndose justamente a la casa a punto de ser habitada. Pero no sólo a la casa, sino a una mujer parada al lado del camión de mudanzas, al parecer la que daba las ordenes a los cargadores.

El corazón de Eriol no podía más. Estaba seguro que sí latía un poco más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía, estallaría en su pecho o moriría del dolor. Sus oídos ya no escuchaban lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No escuchó la llamada extrañada de su compañero, o no quiso hacerlo, en ese momento sólo importaba _ella_. _Ella_ que había ido por él hasta ese remoto lugar. _Ella_, que había llegado para quedarse a su lado, salvándole al fin de la soledad. Se paró detrás de la joven, y levantó una mano temblorosa hacia su hombro…

_No puedo creerlo…_

**_Es ella… al fin…_**

-Tomoyo…- susurró con una emoción contenida que no sabía que existía, antes de tocarla. Pero al sentir el roce de su piel, todo se vino abajo. No era _ella_. Lo supo después de sentirla bajo sus dedos.

La joven lo volteó a ver extrañada. -¿Disculpe?- Y a Eriol no le quedó la menor duda. Su voz no tenía el mismo timbre melodioso que su ángel, no se le acercaba ni un poco. El de ella era algo agudo y que, después de un rato, seguro causaba jaqueca. Su piel era tersa y blanca como la porcelana, y tenía un rostro hermoso, esculpido, delineado, simétrico, con todo en su lugar: tenía grandes ojos mielinos y labios carnosos y rojos natural… no tenía esa pequeña cicatriz al lado del ojo, esa que le habían dejado a _ella_ una vez después de un golpe en un callejón, ni esas delicadas líneas que confesaban su bien escondida edad en las comisuras de la boca cuando sonreía… esta mujer que tenía frente a él era toda perfección.

-Y-Yo disculpe, creo que la confundí…- tartamudeó el joven, casi mudo de la impresión. ¿Como diablos se había creído que _ella_ iba a estar ahí, en ese lugar? Y se dispuso a marcharse del sitio, agachando la cabeza con desgano y sintiendo una pesadez inusitada en los hombros, pero algo lo detuvo en su andar.

-Oh no, disculpa mi rudeza por favor, es sólo que me has sorprendido un poco.- la joven, de unos veintidós años aproximadamente, le sonrió al ojiazul con coquetería. ¿Quién diría que en un pueblo tan pequeño, con tan pocos habitantes, se iba a encontrar a un hombre de ese talle?

Pero a Eriol no le impresionaban esas miradas sugestivas, ni esas sonrisas seductoras, estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Generalmente, y falto como estaba de compañía femenina, le habría regresado el gesto. Sin embargo, la desilusión que se había llevado hacía unos momentos con esa misma mujer, imaginando que era esa otra que él deseaba con tanta desesperación, le sacaron solamente una mirada glacial escondida tras los anteojos. Y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando el rubio llegó a su lado, según él, a "salvar el momento".

-Buenas tardes señorita.- le saludo cortésmente con una inclinación exagerada. Ella se rió. –Disculpe aquí a mi compañero, hay veces que su retraso mental se hace evidente.- y ambos jóvenes se rieron al unísono, el nombrado ni se inmuto. –Sólo veníamos a darle la bienvenida a este humilde pueblo, y a ponemos a sus ordenes en el momento en que lo desee.- E, inclinándose nuevamente, le besó la mano con delicadeza. Ella se sonrojó, pero no miró al rubio que la halagaba, sino al otro joven, el primero que había llegado a llamar su atención, y que ahora llevaba la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿Y, con quién me has confundido?- la joven retiró su mano suavemente de la del rubio y dirigió su mirada y sonrisa al ojiazul.

-Con nadie importante.- y sin decir más, muy descortésmente, se dio la vuelta y se echó a andar por la calle rápidamente. Tamaki, asombrado por su poco usual humor, se despidió de la joven lanzándole una atropellada mirada y unas cuantas palabras de disculpa y se lanzó en busca de su compañero.

Eriol se fue a meter a un callejón poco iluminado, detrás de un restaurante que funcionaba por la noche. Olía a pescado y a humedad, y por un momento, le trajo a la mente recuerdos de una celda fría y escabrosa en una bodega de pescado abandonada, donde había estado encerrado hacía muchos años. El ojiazul encontró un lugar medio seco al lado de los botes de basura, y sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó ahí, recargando la pesada espalda sobre la fría pared, tratando de esconderse lo más que pudiera. Se quitó los lentes y los sostuvo por el armazón en su mano, revisando con cuidado que estuvieran limpios, una maña que ya sabía no tenía razón, pero que le servía para mantener la mente ocupada, alejada de malos recuerdos.

Tamaki, que había visto a donde se había metido su amigo, le siguió en un instante. Adaptó sus ojos oscuros a la débil luz del callejón, y rebuscó con la mirada en cada rincón que le era posible. El lugar apestaba, y estar en ese sitio no era de su completo agrado. Aguzó sus sentidos y, después de un momento, por fin escuchó la suave respiración de su compañero en el rincón más alejado de la entrada, al lado del basurero. Se acercó con cautela, sabiondo del mal humor que ya había mostrado ese inglés más de una vez.

Lo vio sentado en el suelo con la cabeza recargada en la pared, las gafas en la mano y los ojos cerrados. Parecía sumido en un trance, ya que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le nombró.

-_Shaoran_¿te sientes bien?-

Pero el joven no se movió.

-Vamos¿Me quieres decir qué demonios ha pasado allá¿Desde cuando sales huyendo del encuentro con una mujer? No parecía tan mal partido.- le afirmó, tratando de llamar su atención.

Y el joven inglés, con una voz siseante y peligrosa que advertía peligro, le respondió a su compañero como nunca antes: -¿Por qué me seguiste?-

Pero el rubio no contestó. Se echo para atrás y se pegó a una pared lo más que pudo, imponiendo la mayor distancia posible entre él y el inglés. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, había visto que _Shaoran_ se quitara los lentes, al menos no en su presencia. Alcanzaba a distinguir, detrás de ese cristal azulado, unos ojos extraños, al parecer índigos, diferentes a los de todas las personas que había conocido. Sabía que tenían algo que para él era inexplorado. Pero jamás se imaginó la impresión que le causarían al verlos de verdad. Al abrir los ojos, después de su venenosa pregunta y clavar su mirada en él, el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, cosa que le hizo echarse para atrás. Su mirada castaña se topó con unos ojos escarlatas profundos, oscuros, casi sin pupila, unos ojos que le resultaban siniestros y perturbadores.

-¿Por qué te asombras?- preguntó Eriol con sorna, casi sin pensar, fijando su mirada penetrante en su joven amigo. Esa mirada que solía mostrar cuando el odio, el asco, la desesperanza, la sed… se apoderaban de él.

-E-Es que yo…- titubeó –Nunca te había visto sin tus gafas puestas y me has sorprendido, eso es todo.- y lanzó una risa que les pareció nerviosa y forzada a los dos.

-No te sorprendas.- le sonrió cínicamente, volviendo a poner las gafas en su lugar, cosa que aplacó un poco la tensión creciente entre ambos. –Esta mirada no es para ti.-

Y Tamaki soltó el aire que se le había quedado atorado en los pulmones sin saberlo, aspirando una buena bocanada de aire que le regresó el aplomo.

-Y no salí huyendo.- mencionó casualmente el inglés, levantándose de su asiento en el frío suelo. –Sólo me he sorprendido, eso es todo.- parafraseó sarcásticamente, librándose de toda una sarta de preguntas que no hubiera querido responder.

Y, sin recibir más respuesta que un bufido enfadado, se dirigió a casa, donde ambos tomarían el té, seguido de cerca por el rubio.

La tarde llegó sin contratiempos a la pequeña comarca aislada. Los tenues colores rojizos del ocaso tiñeron las pequeñas lagunas que se habían formado en las parcelas traseras de las propiedades, reflejando con singular esplendor cada una de las casas de tabique rojizo. Parecía una danza de fuego cada vez que algo molestaba la quietud del cristalino fluido.

Tamaki observó cada detalle con infinita paciencia y detenimiento. Nunca tenía prisa cuando se trataba del trabajo de la contemplación. Observaba aquí y allá todas las cosas, manteniendo cada recuerdo impecable con esa memoria fotográfica con que lo había dotado la buena naturaleza. Si así lo deseaba, podía mantener intacto cualquier recuerdo que se esforzara por conservar, sacando a relucir detalles nuevos cada vez que abría el cajón de uno de ellos. Podía recordar la araña en una de las esquinas del estudio de _Shaoran _una tarde de invierno de hacía algunos años, y cómo ésta había pasado desapercibida en el momento en que había vivido la escena en carne propia. Sin embargo, era raro el detalle que no percibía desde la primera vez. Su naturaleza era la de ser observador. Era increíble el como podía fijarse en cosas ínfimas, como la costura de la manga de un saco, los cayos casi imperceptibles en las palmas de las manos, las salpicaduras del lodo en los zapatos… sabía sacarle provecho de vez en cuando, deduciendo la profesión de alguna persona, cuando esta tenía aún algún rasgo característico. Claro, a veces sus deducciones fallaban, más no su observación.

Cuando _Shaoran_ había llegado al pueblo, y después de haberlo conocido por algún tiempo, había intentado deducir su antigua profesión. Le había pedido que le mostrara sus manos, y las había revisado con sumo cuidado. Después de unos minutos, y con un gesto de completa extrañeza y asombro a la vez, le había dicho las siguientes palabras:

-Tus manos tienen marcas muy extrañas que nunca había visto. Podría decir que eras un cirujano, por esta marca que tienes en el índice, dejado característicamente por el bisturí, pero es muy delgada, y la tienes en ambas manos… también están estas delgadas líneas a los costados de tus palmas que podrían ser ocasionadas por una cuerda de piano, nunca había visto unas así… pero esta marca…- y había señalado un pequeño callo casi imperceptible en la segunda falange del índice derecho. –Bueno, esta marca es algo que tengo también.- y levantó su mano derecha, mostrándole la parte nombrada. Ahí, había una marca igual a la suya. Fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron una idea del pasado de cada uno. Al menos sabían que la pistola era un arma que los dos habían tenido en común. Esa marca era característica en el índice que apretaba el gatillo… cuando se accionaba con regularidad.

Desde ese momento, el rubio no preguntó más. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de descubrir certeramente la verdadera profesión del ojiazul, a pesar de que tenía una idea de ella. Los ojos que le había descubierto esa mañana, al despojarse de las gafas azuladas que jamás se había quitado frente a él, le eran conocidos de alguna manera. Había estado en un lugar donde los hombres, solitarios, despiadados y con sonrisas malévolas, poseían esa misma mirada escarlata cínica y vacía. Sabía de qué tipo de personas era característica. Y, esas extrañas marcas en sus manos, pero sobre todo la del índice derecho, le decían más que mil palabras. No era un policía, de eso estaba casi seguro. Ningún policía que él hubiera visto en su vida mostraba esa mirada en su faz, al menos cualquiera que se preciara de serlo. Además, había notado casi desde el principio cómo hojeaba con afán en todos los periódicos internacionales (sobre todo japoneses) que podía encontrar o que encargaba a la única tienda de revistas del pueblo, los anuncios amarillistas sobre asesinatos e investigaciones policíacas. Claro, no sabía leer japonés, pero lo sabía por las grotescas fotografías que encabezaban casi todas las páginas. Pero, sobre todo, había un detalle importante que había descubierto un día que le había invitado a unas vacaciones con todo pagado fuera del país. Había puesto, al principio, toda clase de pretextos: no tenía dinero, no le gustaba el clima del lugar, no le interesaba el sitio, no sabía el idioma, no le atraía viajar, tenía asuntos importantes que hacer… pero, cuando el rubio al fin le había resuelto todos los problemas que le había impuesto, salió a relucir la razón de verdad: al parecer, _Shaoran_ carecía de papel alguno que avalara su identidad. Era esto algo sorprendente. En la sociedad moderna en que vivían, con todos los tramites que se tenían que realizar para cualquier cosa, para tener una cuenta bancaria, para comprar una casa, para salir a viajar… ¿Cómo era posible que una persona normal, no tuviera siquiera una identificación? Y, siendo ese un pueblo pequeño, a nadie le importaba. Nadie necesitaba que un conocido se identificara con alguna credencial. _Shaoran_ llevaba, en este sentido una vida bastante rara. No tenía una cuenta bancaria en el pueblo, y el dinero que necesitaba lo obtenía de los cajeros automáticos, de una tarjeta que parecía de fondos inagotables que no era utilizada muy a menudo. El salario que le daban como ayudante de la biblioteca, le alcanzaba bastante bien para cubrir sus necesidades básicas, y hacía que le pagaran siempre en efectivo o con libros, para no tener que revelar jamás la otra cuenta que le salvaba de todos los aprietos y le proveía de todos los caprichos.

Un suspiro de parte de su compañero le hizo alejar sus pensamientos de esos senderos. Le volteó a ver con aire distraído y se le quedó viendo con fijeza.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le preguntó el ojiazul sin voltearle a ver.

- Estaba queriendo preguntarte esto desde hace rato…- y una sonrisa pícara iluminó sus apuestos rasgos. –Cuéntame querido _Shaoran_…-

_Ah, ese es un chantaje…_

-¿Quién es esa tal Tomoyo?-

De hecho, Eriol había estado esperando esa pregunta desde que se habían sentado en el pórtico de su casa a tomar el té, y ya había sido muy extraño que el rubio aguantara tanto tiempo sin mencionar el incidente.

-Nadie especial.- mintió.

-Vamos, no me puedes engañar. Jamás te había oído pronunciando el nombre de una mujer después de haber salido con ella un par de veces, además, si mi memoria no me falla, aquí en Inglaterra nunca has salido con alguien de nombre similar, es un nombre muy… _japonés_, si me lo preguntas.-

-Bueno, no te lo pregunté.-

-Seguro es ella por quien te la pasas suspirando todos los días ¿no?- se burló Tamaki, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de su compañero, alistando las piernas para si acaso, echar a correr.

Pero el inglés no se movió, mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto lejano en la puesta de sol y sin querer sonrió débilmente y con nostalgia.

Viendo esto, Tamaki supo que se acercaba a un terreno peligroso y muy difícil de tocar.

-Supongo que ella es la razón de que me acueste con una mujer diferente cada vez, tratando de llenar el vacío que me vuelve loco.-

-¿Es japonesa?-

-Sí, la conocí poco antes de venir aquí, vivió conmigo por algún tiempo.-

-¿Y que pasó?-

Eriol le volteó a ver lentamente, y dejó sus ojos fijos a los del joven. Lentamente, y por segunda vez ese día, se quitó las gafas azules y le miró larga y profundamente, con unos ojos índigos y escarlatas que esta vez no se veían tan amenazadores.

-No era nuestro destino el estar juntos. La vida jugó con nosotros suciamente.-

_**Sí. Tú el asesino, y ella tu víctima…**_

Y sin pensarlo, empezó a hurgar en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Sacó una cartera de piel que se veía bastante cara, y rebuscó en su contenido por algo concreto. Al poco rato, sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado, pero que se veía con muchas arrugas anteriormente realizadas. Se lo pasó al rubio delicadamente, como si de un tesoro se tratara. Éste le desdobló con el mismo cuidado, y se arrimó un poco a la débil luz de la vieja lamparilla de aceite. Era una foto. Una foto que se desfiguraba un poco en algunos puntos debido a unas delgadas líneas blancas hechas a la fuerza, seguro de cuando alguien le había hecho bola y arrojado a la basura con enojo.

Era la foto de una mujer. De una hermosa mujer por cierto. De agraciada y delicada piel de porcelana, largo cabello color ébano, una sonrisa que casi rayaba en lo angelical pero… esos ojos, esos ojos amatistas eran lo más hermoso de su rostro. Mostraban ingenuidad, inocencia y una dulzura impresionantes.

-Esa foto fue tomada un poco antes de que yo la conociera. Después de lo que le hice pasar, su mirada cambió por completo…- y ese recuerdo le entristeció. Tamaki vio como esos fríos ojos escarlatas con índigo se volvían más oscuros aún por la tristeza. Algo que jamás había presenciado en él antes.

-Vamos _Shaoran_, no pudo ser tan malo.-

Pero la sonrisa desoladora que le mandó le hizo dudar por completo de su palabra.

Antes de que pudiera hablarle para decirle algo alentador, levantó la mirada en respuesta al sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar atravesando la calle empedrada. Unos zapatos altos, de una mujer.

-Mira quien está aquí. Tu _Tomoyo_ a la inglesa.-

Eriol rodó los ojos con exasperación, arrebatándole la fotografía de las manos a su compañero, guardándola rápidamente en su bolsillo del pantalón.

La noche al fin había terminado de caer sobre el condado. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban románticamente el escenario medio cubierto de niebla, otorgándole a las calles una visión de un Londres antiguo. La figura solitaria que caminaba en tacones altos por el empedrado, se acercó con paso grácil hacia el pórtico del ojiazul con seguridad en el andar.

-Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Acabando de tomar el té?- la voz de la nueva mujer del pueblo no le acababa de gustar al ojiazul.

-Así es mi querida dama¿Qué la hace dar paseos en la oscuridad sin nadie que le acompañe?- le preguntó Tamaki en un impulso innato de cortesía, olvidando su antiguo intento de galantería, conociendo ya la triste historia de su amigo. ¿Quién decía que esa mujer no le podía ayudar a animarle un poco, era necesario que fuera exactamente la misma mujer?

-Bueno, después de mucho desempacar, tuve un impulso de conocer mejor el pueblo.-

-No creo que se aprecie mucho en plena oscuridad.- mencionó Eriol sarcásticamente, ya con las gafas azules puestas nuevamente.

-Eso mismo pensé hace un momento, pero ya es demasiado tarde para regresar ahora. ¿Podría uno de ustedes darme un pequeño tour? Le recompensaré con un delicioso pastel recién horneado al regresar a casa.-

Y Tamaki sonrió maliciosamente. Se levantó con destreza y prontitud, sorprendiendo a sus interlocutores.

-¿Pastel de qué señorita?-

-De fresas.-

Y la sonrisa del rubio se hizo aún más extensa..

-¡Qué coincidencia! Justo hace un momento _Shaoran...-_ y el ojiazul le volteó a ver espantado. -Se quejaba de padecer un enorme aburrimiento, además de que el pastel de fresa es de sus favoritos (junto con los pastelillos), entonces supongo que él le acompañará encantado. Por mi parte, debo retirarme ahora mismo para concluir con los deberes que me aquejan en el trabajo.-

_Hijo de…_

-Pero le dejo en muy buenas manos señorita.- y el rubio se inclinó ceremoniosamente ante ella, haciéndole soltar una risilla. Volteó a ver al ojiazul rápidamente, le guiñó un ojo, y huyó con paso veloz del lugar, temeroso de terminar con algún objeto incrustado en la nuca.

_**Haremos que pague mañana en la práctica de kendo…**_

-Bueno Sr. _Tsukishiro_¿empezamos ya con nuestro paseo?-

_¿Y quien demonios le dijo mi nombre?_

Y después de un largo suspiro, se levantó pesadamente de su cómodo asiento y bajó las escaleras con paso perezoso. –Como sea.- le contestó sin mucho entusiasmo y se echó a andar calle abajo.

-Mi nombre es Karen Hillstone¿y el tuyo?-

-Ya debes de saberlo, lo has dicho hace un rato.- le contestó con algo de frialdad, ignorando el tintineo de su oído derecho al escuchar su agudo tono de voz.

Ella se rió estruendosamente para desgracia del ojiazul, y se le colgó al brazo sin ninguna inhibición. Sólo Dios sabía cómo odiaba a ese tipo de mujer. –Nos la vamos a pasar bien ¿no crees?- le preguntó ella seductoramente, sin recibir respuesta del joven a su lado.

_La primera tarea de mañana, será atravesar a Tamaki con una espada…_

_**Sí, fría y lentamente…**_

Continuará...

Hola! Pues aquí esta el segundo capítulo, un día después de haber terminado los trabajos finales de la escuela, esperando sólo mis calificaciones. Je perdón sino tuvo mucha emoción, prometo que en el próximo capitulo empezará a desarrollarse la trama con la cual se dará la historia entera. Espero no haberlos aburrido!!

Por cierto, hay algunos puntos que necesitan aclaración:

1. A los que me refiero como rubio norteamericano es Matt Skrichey, que murió en el fic pasado, y a Shaoran, obvio je.

2. Lo de la marca en el índice como restos del uso de una pistola es una suposición mía, nunca he visto algo así, pero tenía que poner algo je.

3. El nombre del nuevo rubio amigo de Eriol no es un invento mío, es de un cierto anime japonés bastante entretenido. ¿Saben de cual se trata? Si acaso lo saben, se podrán dar una idea de cómo me imagino a este singular personaje.

4. Sólo para aclarar, Eriol se llama en este momento Shaoran Tsukishiro, para ocultar su identidad, ya que obviamente no puede usar su nombre. Utilice estos nombres porque se me hacen significativos para la vida del ojiazul, uno, su mejor amigo casi hermano, el otro, la persona que de alguna manera u otra influyó en su destino, primero, al abandonarlo de pequeño en el hospital, después en ayudarlo a salvar a quien él amaba y ayudarle a escapar.

5. La foto que guarda Eriol de Tomoyo es esa que le dio la compañía cuando le informaron de su última misión.

Creo que eso es todo, espero poner el otro capitulo pronto, gracias por todos los reviews, les prometo que me estoy esforzando mucho para hacer esta historia agradable. Si pueden pasar a dejar un comentario, o tienen alguna pregunta o algo así, estaría muy gustosa de leerlos. Mi mail esta disponible en mi profile. Por cierto, muchas gracias a aquellos que me han agregado a su msn o me han mandado sus dibujos, muchas gracias!!

Una última cosa, este capítulo va dedicado a la persona que, con sólo un nick, me animó a continuar y terminar hoy mismo, alguien que le dice: Viva al asesino inglés!! Tu sabrás quien eres, y yo también.

Gracias a todos!

_Tiff_

_Clan Trémere._


	3. El cómplice del 'Asesino Inglés'

_**Brillo Escarlata**_

_Por: Tiff_

_¿Por qué me metí en esto?. ¡Claro! Todo es culpa de ese maldito rubio boca floja. Mira que emparejarme con una mujer que no conozco para realizar esas cosas pervertidas que ÈL tenía en mente para sí mismo. ¿Por qué me habré quedado callado en ese momento?.¿Desde cuando Eriol Hiragizawa, el gran "Asesino Inglés", hace lo que las demás personas quieren sin aceptar dinero de por medio?_

_Demonios, de haber sabido que mi pequeño paseo al lado de esa mujer por menos de media hora, sería así se insoportable, me hubiera ido corriendo a esconder en uno de los closet de mi habitación, sin importarme las burlas de ese maldito amigo traidor. Ahora ya no podré presumir más de mi oído super dotado, ni podré utilizarle en alguna nueva misión, si alguna vez vuelvo a tener una; debido a la sordera permanente ocasionada por el escándalo de esa mujer. Me sorprendió de verdad no haber visto algunas cabezas asomadas en las ventanas, tratando de descubrir la fuente de tal barullo. ¿Quién diría que una mujer de tal delicadeza, de tal gracilidad y belleza, tendría una voz así de penetrante? Con razón Tamaki quiso librarse pronto de ella, y ningún pretexto mejor que aventarle los problemas a su llamado "mejor amigo". _

_De verdad que di las gracias a Dios después de deshacerme de ella frente a su pórtico. Ni aún adorando el pastel de fresa casero que ella me quería invitar como agradecimiento por haberle acompañado, me pude quedar un rato más en ese infernal lugar. Sin embargo, mi escape no fue nada sencillo. Sus ruegos insistentes y amenazantes de despertar a toda la cuadra, aunado a sus blancas manos aferrándoseme a un brazo, me hicieron la tarea casi imposible. Bien podría haberme quitado los lentes y haberle lanzado una fría mirada glacial y un "esfúmate", como a muchas otras allá en Japón, librándome del feo problema inmediatamente; sin embargo, y supongo que debido a su semejanza con Ella, me limité a soltar una sarta de disculpas estúpidas, prometiéndole que regresaría en otra ocasión más oportuna. _

_La joven, no muy satisfecha con mi respuesta, segura de obtener siempre lo que se proponía pero resignada al fin y al cabo, había entrado a su casa sin más ruegos, lanzándome antes de cerrar la puerta una sugestiva mirada y una sonrisa seductora bastante bien estudiadas, y que indudablemente le habían conseguido el ruego de muchos hombres después de cerrada la puerta. Pero no el mío por supuesto. Si acaso iba a tener a esa mujer, iba a ser bajo las circunstancias que yo deseara, y en el momento que quisiera. Y, sí ella mantenía cerrada la boca, y mi mente imaginaba con la suficiente fuerza, seguramente eso no tardaría en suceder. Pero no esta noche. No hoy que sólo quiero sumirme en los recuerdos. _

_Después de un momento de permanecer en el pórtico de esa mujer, escuché al fin lo que deseaba: sus pasos enojados dirigiéndose escaleras arriba, y un bufido de enojo e indignación, berrinche ocasionado por no haber conseguido lo que quería. No pude evitar el soltar una risilla de triunfo y burla. Nadie le hace pasar un mal rato a Eriol Hiragizawa, y conseguir al mismo tiempo un rato en su agradable y placentera compañía. ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo y esa satisfacción de ver a las mujeres rendidas ante mí, entregándolo todo después de dos o tres negativas de mi parte?_

_Shaoran Li estaría orgulloso si me viera ahora. Tendría en su rostro una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa burlona al observar sus tácticas (bastante bien estructuradas, odio admitirlo) siendo puestas en práctica por su altivo e impenetrable ex–jefe de equipo. ¿Quién lo diría?_

A la semana exacta de la llegada de la nueva inquilina al pueblo, las cosas al fin se habían normalizado. Los pasteles, canastas y regalos de bienvenida habían dejado de llegar y todo mundo se había habituado ya a su extraña presencia, incluyendo a un malhumorado ojiazul. Por alguna extraña razón, que Eriol comprendía casi en su totalidad, se había vuelto el objetivo predilecto de esa mujer. Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando, al otro día de ese primer encuentro, le había ido a visitar casualmente, llevándole el pastel que le había prometido horneado con un profundo esmero. Tamaki, que en ese momento se encontraba con él practicando kendo en una habitación que ambos habían acondicionado para tal objetivo, se había reído por lo bajo y, agradeciendo la intrusión de la chica debido a la exhaustiva pelea que se estaba llevando acabo (seguro como venganza de su acción del día anterior) la había invitado a pasar a la cocina, donde ayudó a preparar el café en medio de una sarta de risas de parte de ambos. Eriol, dejando su espada de madera a un lado y limpiándose el sudor con la manga de su sudadera, les miró con aire impaciente. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para llegar así a su casa, a inmiscuirse con su compañero de pelea para preparar café?

Desde ese día, la joven se había aparecido por ahí todas las tardes, con un pretexto diferente cada vez. Y Tamaki, en su afán por emparejarlo con ella, le invitaba a pasar cortésmente (cosa ridícula, ya que ni siquiera era _su_ casa) y le servía el café. Los tres se sentaban en el pórtico a tomar el té y a charlar (aunque Eriol casi no abría la boca) y, ya entrada la noche, Tamaki se retiraba campantemente alegando asuntos de trabajo, dejándole la responsabilidad a su compañero de acompañar a la joven a su casa. Podría haberse librado ya de ese tormento, sin embargo, ella tenía algo que le reconfortaba de alguna manera. No era ella como persona, para nada, de hecho le resultaba alguien bastante molesto. Era más bien esa capacidad que tenía para hacerle recordar. Cuando todos tomaban el té en el pórtico, a él le gustaba sentarse a espaldas de la joven, donde no paraba de observarla. Su espalda, su cabello esparcido de esa manera… formaban en su mente un gran deja-vú. Era como si _Ella_ regresara de repente. En su imaginación, toda su presencia se sentía en el lugar. Sus manos blancas y delicadas, manipulando de esa manera tan encantadora todo el ritual del té, le resultaban hipnotizantes y placenteros. Pero el sueño terminaba cuando ponía atención a esa horrible voz o cuando ella le volteaba a ver embelesada, haciéndole voltear la mirada apresuradamente.

Claro, ese momento de contemplación que tanto le ayudaba en las tardes tenía su precio. Karen Hillstone le había sorprendido ya cientos de veces observándole desde ese rincón, lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa cada vez. Además, notaba que en las noches, cuando tenía que acompañarle hasta su casa, se portaba más empalagosa y mencionaba casualmente relaciones hipotéticas con él, o nombraba a su interminable lista de ex novios en un intento vano de ponerle celoso. Sin embargo, quedaba decepcionada totalmente cuando, al llegar a su casa, el inglés se retiraba silenciosamente sin la más mínima insinuación de querer pasar a retozar un rato.

Tamaki, sorprendido por esa extraña actitud, se reía de él todas las mañanas, y en venganza, Eriol le propinaba una paliza en el entrenamiento de kendo casi todas las tardes.

-Podríamos hablar de lo que te molesta en lugar de hacerme pasar estos malos ratos.- dijo el rubio una de esas ocasiones, su voz llena de inocencia, mientras se sobaba el antebrazo que le acababa de golpear su compañero de entrenamiento.

-No seas llorón.- le respondió arrimándole la espada de madera con el pie, con la clara intención de seguir con la tortura. –Yo no me quejo cuando me dejas con esa espantosa mujer todas las noches.-

-Bah, deberías de aprovechar la situación en lugar de salir huyendo cada vez.- Tamaki dejó su brazo en paz, sabiendo que no se le iba a pasar pronto el dolor, y tomó la espada del suelo, poniéndose nuevamente en posición de ataque. –Además, me he dado cuenta que no te es totalmente indiferente. He visto como la miras todo el día.-

El inglés se lanzó a su contrincante con ferocidad, si algo le molestaba en sobremanera, era que se burlaran de él. Hubo un choque entre ambas espadas y una pelea de fuerzas que no se acababa de definir. –La miro como a cualquier otra mujer.- susurró el ojiazul, haciéndole ver amenazador, aún con esas gafas azules puestas.

-Mientes.- le respondió el otro hombre con firmeza y determinación. –La miras con embelesamiento, con adoración. Deja de fingir.- y por primera vez en lo que llevaban practicando ese deporte, se libró de la opresión que le imponía el ojiazul, y logró propinarle un buen golpe en la boca del estómago que le dejó sin aliento. Eriol cayó sobre sus rodillas pesadamente, inhalando trabajosamente cada bocanada de aire. –Si no piensas regresar _Shaoran_ deja de pensar en _Ella _y empieza por otro lado, ya son cinco años desde que llegaste a este lugar. No te caería mal deshacerte de ese mal humor y pasar un buen rato con cualquier otra persona.-

El orgullo de Eriol le impidió responder, sin embargo las duras palabras del joven le resonaron en la cabeza haciéndole eco. No tener ninguna relación mayor a dos semanas con alguien le hacía sentir seguro. Ya se había enamorado una vez, y por esa experiencia, le había quedado un dolor casi insoportable, que casi había terminado con su vida. Ahora ya se había apaciguado, pero lanzaba punzadas repentinas de vez en cuando, que dolían todavía como al principio. ¿Para que querría enamorarse otra vez, si eso era todo lo que quedaba siempre que lo hacía? Ya era mucho que hubiera tenido quien sabe cuantas amantes en el transcurso de su estancia en Inglaterra, y eso porque el cuerpo era quien se lo pedía. Al no tener otra forma de descarga, que en otros tiempos hubiera sido la adrenalina del asesinato, se mantenía cuerdo con el sexo. Sexo sin compromisos, sin sentimientos, sexo sólo por placer, al menos de su parte. No necesitaba más que eso. Al menos en ese lugar y con esas mujeres…

-Tú que sabes de estas cosas, jamás te has enamorado de una mujer. Mírate a ti mismo, estás igual de solo que yo y talvez más. ¿Quién demonios eres para darme consejos sobre amor?- y sosteniéndose aún el estomago, y levantandose con algo de trabajo del suelo, Eriol salió de la habitación con los dientes apretados, dejando a Tamaki con la espada en mano, con una mirada triste y desoladora que el orgullo jamás le hubiera permitido mostrar a otro ser humano. ¿Enamorarse? Bah, eso no era para él.

Esa tarde no se desarrolló como siempre el té en el pórtico, con risas y conversación, y las heridas abiertas en el entrenamiento guardaron reposo por ese día, si es que acaso se deseaba seguir con una amistad.

…

_Ayer dormí intranquilamente. Algo en mi corazón saltó de repente en medio de mis sueños. Me despertó en la madrugada, y se quedó conmigo hasta que salió el sol, sin dejarme descansar. ¿Qué fue? Aún yo me lo pregunto. Era como si de repente me cortaran la respiración, y tuviera que despertar agitado para seguir con vida. Un presentimiento triste y descorazonador que no había sentido desde aquella vez, cuando tuve una triste realización. Recuerdo que estaba en una celda fría y oscura, rodeado de un perturbador paisaje blanco, pulcro, sin manchas, que hacía un horrible sonido almidonado cuando rozabas tu cuerpo contra él. Encerrado en esas paredes acolchonadas, y amarrado a una cama. Recuerdo que tenía entumidas las piernas y los dedos, pero no hacía frío en realidad. Estaba nervioso, desesperanzado, incrédulo, casi muerto… era apenas un niño. Un niño que acababa de sentir la verdadera soledad. Un niño que había quedado solo en el mundo, abandonado por unos padres a los que les había importado más el prestigio y el status social. Me dejaron solo en ese lugar. Me abandonaron en un horrible y crudo hospital mental. Lloré como un pequeño esa noche. Lloré hasta que los ojos quedaron secos, y no hubo más lágrimas para derramar. Y desde entonces, y hasta que conocí a esa mujer, no volvieron a humedecerse jamás. _

_Fue ese sentimiento inmenso de soledad y tristeza lo que volví a vivir anoche. Y es algo que he traído desde entonces en el corazón… pero es extraño, es como si no fuera un pesar mío, sino de alguien más. De alguien lejano que aún está ligado a mí de alguna forma… ¿Es Tomoyo? No estoy muy seguro de ello… ¿Quién es?_

Los pensamientos de Eriol, que habían estado perdidos en esos sueños extraños que había tenido, y ese sentimiento que cada vez le iba inundando más el pecho, fueron interrumpidos por la risa estridente de las dos personas frente a él. Esa tarde, y renovando la costumbre, Karen y Tamaki habían dejado a un lado el té y se habían puesto a conversar animadamente una vez más, sin importarles mucho la tardía hora. Los últimos vestigios de la luz de la tarde dejaban ver su resplandor, iluminando poco las calles que ya empezaban a iluminarse automáticamente por las farolas de última tecnología.

-Ya está anocheciendo Tamaki y hoy no estoy de humor para terminar muy tarde.- mencionó el ojiazul sin voltear a ver a sus interlocutores, que habían guardado silencio al escuchar su voz.

-¿No te sientes bien hoy _Shaoran_?- Karen se levantó rápidamente con gracilidad, y se acercó al inglés levantando una blanca mano en su dirección. Sin decirle nada, se la puso sobre la frente, acercando su rostro con peligrosidad. Eriol pudo distinguir una esencia de lavanda proveniente de su cuello y sus cabellos, un aroma que terminó por agradarle.

-Quiero ir a dormir temprano, eso es todo.- y sin decir más, se levantó de golpe, bajando los escalones de su casa de dos en dos. –Tamaki¿Te encargarías de levantar las tazas por favor?- Y se echó a andar por el camino rápidamente sin mirar atrás, haciendo parecer su última petición como una orden.

-Nos vemos mañana Tamaki.- se despidió la chica, alcanzando al otro hombre a paso veloz, aferrándose a su brazo como era su costumbre.

El manto de la noche cayó pronto sobre Inglaterra. A sólo poco tiempo del inicio del inverno, los días se habían hecho cada vez más cortos y la luz del sol iluminaba ya con poca intensidad, volviendo el ambiente algo triste y cansado. Pronto empezaría a nevar, se empezaba a notar en la gélida atmósfera envolvente de la noche, cuando no se podía salir del hogar sin una vestimenta apropiada, sometiendo de todos modos al cuerpo al frío intempestivo.

Por ello, y por única vez, el Asesino Inglés no se quejó de la cercanía de esa mujer. Ella se había aferrado a su brazo como siempre, pero iba sumida en un silencio inquietante que de todos modos era agradable. El calor que desprendía de sus manos, de su tibio abrazo, hacía que el ambiente del lugar resultara más llevadero, considerando las bajas temperaturas. Así de esa manera, en silencio y con el calor de un cuerpo a su lado que le parecía tan familiar, se sintió cómodo y tranquilo, sensación que no había logrado experimentar con una mujer desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Talvez, después de todo, la compañía de Karen no era tan desagradable como había pensado en un principio. Sí, su voz era insoportable, y tampoco era _Ella,_ pero era una compañía aceptable…

_**Y deseable… no lo omitas…**_

Y aunque Eriol ignoró como pocas veces a esa voz que estaba en su cabeza, no pudo soltarle una negativa…

La calle que llevaba a casa de la joven llegó y se encontraron pronto frente a la entrada, en el pórtico del lugar. Ella abrió la puerta con algo de nerviosismo, y le volteó a ver anhelante, esperando que esta vez aceptara su muda invitación. Él la miró, se sonrió a sí mismo sintiéndose débil ante el instinto y entró sin mirar atrás.

…

Verle pasar delante de sí, entrando a su casa con tal naturalidad después de muchos intentos fallidos, le despertó en el corazón un júbilo y un sentimiento de triunfo que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Los hombres, atraídos por su físico, sus movimientos fríamente calculados y su aparente inocencia, caían a sus pies desde la primera cita, llenándole de caricias, cumplidos y muchas veces de un sexo inolvidable de una sola noche. Nadie había frenado jamás ese ímpetu y nadie le había rechazado nunca frente a la puerta de su hogar. Nadie hasta que había conocido a ese ojiazul. Él era el único que no había caído maravillado a rendirle homenaje por su cuerpo perfecto y su deliciosa piel. Él era el único que había rechazado sus placeres más de una vez, dejándola con un deseo ardiente cada vez más grande de poseerle. El deseo se había convertido en intriga, luego en obsesión… y desgraciadamente, al final se había convertido en enamoramiento. No era que lo amara. Para Karen Hillstone, el amor era algo que no se daba con facilidad. Sin embargo, el enamoramiento era una palabra que conocía a la perfección gracias a él. Ahora soñaba con estar con él todas las noches, y talvez formar un futuro a su lado, cosa que nunca había pensado hasta el momento con ninguna otra persona. Por ello, tenerlo ahí, en su sala poco amueblada, significaba un paso adelante en su relación, que seguro se consolidaría esa noche. Si algo sabía hacer, era atrapar a un hombre.

Eriol se sonrió sarcásticamente ante la actitud nerviosa de la joven. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por su cabeza? Tenía un gesto de ensoñación ridículo que casi resultaba risible, a no ser por la certeza de que esa utopía imaginaria le incluía a él en quien sabe que planes macabros futuros que él no tenía planeado llevar acabo, al menos no con ella. Se lamentó por un momento el haber tomado la decisión de entrar sin saber bien a lo que se enfrentaría. Pero, ya que estaba ahí…

**_Tardaste mucho en aceptar que la deseas…_**

_Claro que la deseo, de no ser así, no estaría aquí... hace mucho tiempo que no he estado con una mujer a la que desee de esta manera…_

_**Es que nunca habías encontrado a alguien con un parecido tan extraordinario…**_

_Eso es… el deseo que siento por Ella es ya insoportable, es algo que me carcome por dentro y que ya no puedo contener… son estos deseos animales y estos celos asesinos que ya no soporto… sino puedo tener a Tomoyo, entonces tendré a esta mujer…_

Y ella le miró de una forma tan seductora, tan incitante, que el instinto ya no se pudo contener. Los deseos que había tenido guardados para con otra mujer se proyectaron en esos cabellos azabaches que tenía frente a él, y esa cadera insinuante con cada movimiento al caminar. Se le acercó a esa mujer añorada e idealizada por un pasado casi a zancadas ya sin poderse contener, estrechándola en sus brazos con fiereza y alcanzándole los labios entreabiertos de emoción. Ella contestó a su beso con pasión, regresándole un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez, con aroma a pastel de manzana. Él le quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba a cuestas, y acarició con suavidad los hombros desnudos y la delicada espalda medio encorvada, entrelazando sus dedos con ese largo cabello ondulado sedoso y suave con el que se topó.

Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se separó de él sin quererlo mucho, y le tomó de la mano con firmeza, guiándolo hacía las escaleras, hacía donde estaba su habitación. Eriol se dejó llevar nada más. Sin aferrarse a su mano, subió peldaño tras peldaño detrás suyo, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Fotos familiares colgando de la pared, periódicos cubriendo parcialmente las ventanas de toda la casa salpicados aquí y allá por diminutas gotas de un color azul cielo, que empezaba a adornar poco a poco todos los muros. Su habitación tenía el mismo panorama. La cama se veía solitaria en medio de un cuarto minimalista, que se alumbró de repente debido a una lamparita coqueta colocada a un lado de la cama, activada por el movimiento y la penumbra. Eriol se acercó a la ventana y se quitó los lentes. Asomó su vista por un pequeño hueco que dejaba el periódico en una de las esquinas del cristal, logrando ver las luces de las farolas y el camino principal.

Karen se quitó los zapatos arrojándoles a un lado, y se acercó a él por la espalda envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Por fin ahí, solos, dispuestos y sin nada que les interrumpiera o les detuviera. Pensando esto, retiró esa gabardina negra vieja y adorada con delicadeza, y la arrojó a la cama, repitiendo la misma operación con una playera negra que antes se le había ceñido maravillosamente al ojiazul. Con el torso desnudo, imponente y perfecto, Eriol arrojó sus gafas azuladas sobre su gabardina y jaló a la joven delante de sí, aprisionándola en contra de la ventana con sus musculosos brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. La miró intensamente a los ojos con deseo, con lujuria, con obsesión… y ella retrocedió algo cohibida y temerosa ante esos ojos que por fin lograba conocer. El asesino se deleitó con esa mirada como nunca, encendiendo aún más su pasión hacia la mujer. Hacia mucho que no veía un gesto de esa magnitud. Le hacía sentir poderoso y manipulador, como aquellos días en los que dominaba la sed… le hacía sentir un cazador, un cazador a punto de matar a su víctima.

Se lanzó a besar sus labios rojos con urgencia. La chica, ganando el deseo contra el temor, siguió su juego. Él le arrancó la delicada blusa de seda de un tirón, dejando al descubierto una porción de piel que sólo había imaginado. Recorrió en rápidos y feroces movimientos la blanca piel del estómago, de la cintura, de los senos… todo con ágiles manos que arrancaron pequeños gemidos de placer de su compañera, que mordía el hombro desnudo envuelto en una delicada capa de sudor.

Él empezaba a subir una larga falda de algodón y a sentir una cálida humedad bajo sus manos curiosas cuando, a pesar de su estupor, logró enfocar delante de él un encabezado de un periódico inglés en la sección de noticias internaciones, que citaba con crudeza las siguientes palabras:

"Cómplice del famoso Asesino Inglés, enjuiciado por múltiples homicidios."

_¿Qué demonios?_

Y sin decir palabra y olvidando momentáneamente su tarea en el cuello y piernas de la mujer, la hizo a un lado con brusquedad arrojándola a la cama y arrancó sin delicadeza la hoja de periódico pegada en la ventana, acercándola lo más posible a la débil luz.

"Shaoran Li, presunto cómplice del sanguinario y difunto Asesino Inglés, capturado el pasado 7 de Septiembre en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio al intentar ingresar al país con documentos falsos; será enjuiciado el próximo 12 de Noviembre por los cargos de premeditación, secuestro, asesinato en primero y segundo grado de al menos ocho personas, todas ellas pertenecientes a la entonces poderosa y ahora desaparecida familia Daidouji. Después de su captura se le practicaron varias pruebas, incluidas entre ellas las de ADN, descubriendo que su genética encajaba perfectamente con algunos restos de sangre encontrados en la escena del crimen, pertenecientes a uno de los supuestos asesinos de la familia. Sin duda, ésta resultará ser una prueba irrefutable y definitiva para determinar su estado jurídico, aunado a diversos testimonios y pruebas recopiladas por el estado. En caso de resultar culpable, el juez podría incluso imponer la máxima pena capital…"

El artículo continuaba, pero el ojiazul ya no pudo mantener su atención, su cabeza dándole vueltas. No podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Los labios y la boca se le habían secado repentinamente dificultándole el tragar, y su acelerado latido del corazón ya no se debía a aquella mujer medio desnuda esperándole atónita en la cama.

_Es Shaoran… el muy estúpido…_

¿De hacía cuanto era ese diario? Del primero de Noviembre exactamente. Desde ese momento había pasado ya un mes con veinte días. Para entonces, Li ya había sido enjuiciado y absuelto o condenado (que era lo más probable) y quien sabe para cuando se había fijado o cumplido ya la sentencia.

Cualquier deseo que hubiera tenido de estar con esa mujer se esfumó de inmediato. Sin decir nada y con movimientos bruscos y nerviosos se puso la playera y tomó su gabardina y sus gafas de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa _Shaoran_, a donde vas?- le preguntó Karen, sorprendida y algo dolida por sus acciones.

-Tengo que irme.- le respondió el nombrado glacialmente más por cortesía que por disculpa, colocándose la gabardina encima sin mucho cuidado.

-Pero ¿A dónde?- volvió a preguntar ella, entre indignada y asustada, levantándose de la cama de golpe.

-Eso no te importa.- y le lanzó una mirada austera escarlata que jamás había utilizado con ella para que no se le acercara, truco que funcionó al instante. Ella sólo se hecho hacía atrás espantada, cerrándose la blusa con ambas manos, y no volvió a abrir la boca. Observó en el mayor de los mutismos, cómo el ojiazul se ponía los lentes, salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres, para salir a la calle dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí; sin poder olvidar ni un momento, esa atemorizante mirada escarlata.

…

Tamaki ya estaba listo para acostarse. Había llegado a casa temprano esa noche después de haber lavado, tarareando su canción favorita, todos los trastos utilizados a la hora del té en casa de su amigo. Aprovechando el tiempo que _Shaoran_ tan "cortésmente" le había otorgado, se había dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo atrasado de su fábrica de los días anteriores. Por ello, ya pasadas las once de la noche, y con la espalda adolorida al verse encogido delante de un escritorio atiborrado de cuentas y papeles por firmar, estaba ya deseoso por meterse a la cama a descansar.

Ya se había echado la cobija encima, apagado la luz y cerrado los ojos, cuando sonó su celular personal estruendosamente, despertándolo del leve estupor en el que apenas empezaba a entrar.

El rubio se quitó las cobijas de encima malhumorado, y se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar su celular lejos del alcance de su mano. Se levantó y estremeció al tocar el piso helado, y con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar a la cómoda en una esquina de la habitación, contestando el teléfono emitiendo un gruñido.

-Necesito que vengas ahora.- ordenó una voz profunda bastante conocida al otro lado del auricular sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

Tamaki se talló los ojos con una manga y se limpió la saliva de la mejilla. –El horario de visita termina a las once de la noche, lo siento.- y estaba a punto de colgar arrojando su celular lejos de sí, cuando el ojiazul le interrumpió:

-Necesito salir del país, necesito regresar a Japón.-

Y Tamaki no necesitó más para despertar por completo. -Voy para allá.- contestó con determinación antes de colgar, vistiéndose con prontitud y metiéndose a su armario vestidor, revolviendo cosas aquí y allá…

…

El rubio llegó a esa casa tan conocida para él poco antes de las doce de la noche. Se había apresurado a guardar unas cuantas cosas y había llegado con prontitud en un _mustang_ del año, estacionándolo sin mucho cuidado frente al pórtico poco iluminado. Encontró la puerta principal entreabierta y pasó sin preguntar, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación del ojiazul, donde seguramente estaría atareado preparando su equipaje. Y no estuvo equivocado. Lo encontró recorriendo la estancia de un lado a otro, revolviendo cajones y arrojando sin mucho cuidado prenda tras prenda en una maleta abierta encima de la cama. Tamaki se recargó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, observando una escena que él había realizado hacía menos de una hora.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que vas a salir del país?- le preguntó después de un rato, conciente de que _Shaoran_ había notado su presencia desde el principio.

-Sí Tamaki, no es una metáfora ni un sarcasmo, necesito salir ahora hacia Japón.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para resolver un asunto muy importante.-

-Eso es obvio.- y el rubio sonrió tiernamente, yéndose a sentar a la cama de Eriol con los brazos y piernas cruzados. –Y… ¿Para qué me llamaste?-

Eriol detuvo su ir y venir en el closet de su alcoba y sin mover ningún músculo, excepto un pequeño tic que le atacó de repente en el ojo izquierdo, susurró:

-Necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Necesito tu ayuda.-

-Lo siento _Shaoran _creo que tengo algo en los oídos.-

-Bah olvídalo.- y el ojiazul continuó obstinadamente con su búsqueda en los cajones.

Tamaki soltó una carcajada, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos. –No seas orgulloso _Shaoran_, sabes que corro a la ayuda de un amigo cuando a éste le resulta indispensable.-

-Sí como sea.- le respondió el otro joven, echando unas últimas cosas a su repleta maleta, cerrándola finalmente. –Ahora, sabes bien que no tengo ningún papel que me ayude a avalar mi identidad, y mucho menos un pasaporte que me permita salir o entrar a cualquier país. Necesito que me consigas esos papeles esta misma noche.-

-No me estás pidiendo algo sencillo _Shaoran,_ por no decir que es completamente ilegal.-

-Sé que no es sencillo y que es ilegal, lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?-

Tamaki se quedó callado un rato. Claro que podía intentarlo y seguro lograrlo, era una persona con una gran influencia económica en el pueblo, y tenía muchos conocidos discretos que podrían ayudarle si de por medio se encontraba una buena suma de dinero; y seguramente podría conseguir todo lo que necesitaba esa misma noche. Pero era como regresar a sus antiguos pasos… ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse de esa manera?

-Mmm. Lo haré con una condición.- mencionó cuidadosamente, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-El dinero del soborno corre por mi cuenta ya lo sabes.- le interrumpió el inglés con prontitud.

-Sii..-

-Y no mencionaré tu nombre si acaso me atrapan ni te culparé por ello.-

-Ya se…-

-Y te contaré todo cuando regrese.-

-Vaya, eso no se me había ocurrido.- el rubio se levantó de su asiento, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se le acercó al ojiazul altivamente. –Aparte de todo eso mi querido _Shaoran_… te ayudaría sólo si me dejas acompañarte a Japón, a meter mi nariz curiosa en toodos tus asuntos.- y se rió con alegría, sin que el asunto tuviera nada de gracioso, en la opinión del ojiazul. -Claro, con todos los gastos pagados.- y se frotó las manos triunfalmente, sabiendo que su amigo no podría rechazarle.

Y tuvo razón, después de una sarta de maldiciones pronunciadas en voz baja, el ojiazul salió de la habitación, seguido por un rubio jubiloso, y subió al carro estacionado frente a su casa en el asiento del copiloto.

-Demonio, ya tenías todo esto planeado ¿verdad?- preguntó el asesino cuando su compañero se abrochó el cinturón a su lado, observando una maleta arrumbada en el asiento trasero.

-Claro, tenía que vengarme por todas las veces que no quisiste acompañarme en mis aburridos viajes.- y encendió su auto, sacó su celular, y empezó a hacer llamada tras llamada a números aprendidos de memoria, con una seguridad en el rostro que Eriol no le había visto jamás.

_Aguanta Li, esto no se va a quedar así. Me sacaste una vez de prisión y voy a regresarte el favor, y mataré a cualquiera que intente impedirlo…_

_Continuará…_

Hola a todos! Pues es hasta este capítulo que creo se empieza a desarrollar la trama de la historia, ya que en los anteriores eran explicaciones de la vida actual del ojiazul, cosa que era necesaria si quería entrometerlos más en la historia, cosa que haré también con la vida de Tomoyo cuando el momento llegue. Ahora, Eriol SÍ regresa a Japón, y también vuelve a ver a la amatista no se si en el capítulo que viene o el siguiente. Espero que no se desesperen con esto y que pronto empiece la acción por aquí.

Pues creo que en este capítulo no hay mucho por aclarar, excepto que no se muy bien todo el procedimiento de los papeles que se necesitan para llegar a Japón, por lo que yo sólo puse un pasaporte… je si queda alguna duda, con respecto a la historia, estaré más que dispuesta a resolverla, y si alguien me puede aclarar este punto, estaría muy agradecida. Ya no se puede cambiar el capítulo, pero se aprende algo nuevo todos los días. Gracias por los reviews y los mails que me han mandado, no he podido responderlos todos debido a las vacaciones (demonios, esa playa quita tanto el tiempo!) pero los he leído de principio a fin. Por cierto, eso de hacer esta historia un guión para la televisión es una idea estupenda! nn yo apoyo la moción! jiji y gracias tambiñen a aquellos que me han agregado a su msn, es un placer conocer a personas de todo el mundo con los mismos intereses que uno (así no me llaman frikie jojo)

Para terminar, me gustaría decir sólo una última cosa seriamente… la vida es corta y, aunque hay muchas personas que no sabemos valorarla como es debido, hay otras que viven sus días al máximo, dando todo al cien y disfrutando cada momento por más pequeño que este sea. Estas personas aman, gozan, ríen, valoran, viven… como nadie. Y desgraciadamente, son éstas personas inyectadas de vida las que se van primero, dejando detrás un montón de cosas valiosas para recordarles. Valorar su trabajo, su persona, sus pensamientos, sus historias repletas de sueños, de anhelos, de ilusiones, nos queda como compromiso a nosotros que nos quedamos.

Te conocí poco, por medio de unos cuantos reviews esperanzadores y unos cuantos mails de apoyo mutuo, pero te aseguro que tu memoria queda aquí, trazada en líneas y en corazones. Como dije antes, jamás se pierden amigos, sólo se ganan ángeles. Esta historia es para ti Azura…

_Tiff_


	4. Ella

**Brillo Escarlata**

_Por: Tiff_

_Shaoran Tsukishiro, _avalado oficialmente por una identificación con fotografía, un pasaporte, y un boleto de regreso a Inglaterra con una fecha de expiración de tres meses, pero que dudaba usaría al cabo de ese tiempo, se sentó en una cómoda butaca de primera clase de una aerolínea europea, junto a la ventanilla. A su lado, Tamaki Suoh estiró sus piernas y brazos, agradecido por el gran espacio que tenía para él solo y bostezó ruidosamente, molestando a una señora gorda que viajaba al otro lado del pasillo. El rubio le sonrió a manera de disculpa, y volteó a ver a su compañero, que estaba entretenido encendiendo una laptop que pocas veces había usado en casa, arrumbada siempre en un polvoriento escritorio en el estudio del ojiazul.

-Mejor apúrate, falta poco para despegar y esa azafata gorda de allá se le ve cara de mal humor. Mírala, se le derramó el café mientras desayunaba y las prisas por salir de casa y el niño malcriado que adora pero ya no soporta, le impidieron cambiarse de blusa.-

Eriol ignoró su comentario, pero pensó que los observaciones de su amigo eran más una afirmación que una especulación.

-Si vas a estar metido en ese aparato, deberías de dejarme la ventanilla. Las películas que ponen en los aviones son muy aburridas para mi gusto y sin nada que hacer suelo marearme con facilidad. No querrás que termine vomitando enfrente de ti ¿o si? -

El ojiazul insertó su tarjeta de Internet inalámbrico en su computadora, ingresó rápidamente a una página extranjera, y tecleó un montón de números en la misma, transfiriendo sin mucho problema una enorme cantidad de dinero de esa cuenta a la que siempre utilizaba en Inglaterra.

-¿No tienes hambre?- continuó Tamaki, desinteresado completamente de las operaciones que llevaba acabo su compañero. -¿Sabes? Nunca he viajado a Japón, y aunque he comido mucha comida japonesa, nunca lo he hecho en esa ciudad. ¿Crees que sabe diferente por el hecho de estar allá? Y nunca he sido bueno con los palillos¿Me verán raro si acaso pido un tenedor?-

Sin escucharle del todo, y terminando con la transferencia, Eriol buscó en las páginas de los diarios japoneses que conocía, noticias nuevas concernientes al caso del "Cómplice del Inglés", sin poner mucho cuidado del rubio a su lado. Después de todo, y a pesar de la obsesión que éste sentía por la cultura oriental, no sabía ni una pizca del idioma nipón. ¿A qué quería ir entonces con él? Seguramente se la pasaría traduciendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Y donde está el botón para llamar a otra azafata que no sea la gorda? Necesito una buena almohada y una cobija¡el viaje es tan largo! y no podré acomodarme así nada más. Y espero que no te moleste pero a veces suelo babear un poco al dormir y me han dicho que ronco otro tanto pero…-

Eriol giró los ojos, llamó a la misma azafata de la que el rubio se había estado quejando pulsando un botón repetidamente, y pidió un montón de botanas y refresco con brusquedad, lo que le ganó una mirada asesina departe de la empleada para él y su compañero, pero con la cual por fin pudo hacer que éste mantuviera la boca cerrada.

_Este hombre va a sacarme de quicio antes de llegar a Japón…_

La gruesa azafata llegó con todo lo pedido en una pequeña caja de servicio y la colocó en la mesita plegable sin mucho cuidado, lanzando una mirada austera a ambos hombres, retándolos a pedir algo más. Eriol siguió en la computadora, sin ponerle mucha atención, y Tamaki le sonrió nerviosamente. –Vamos, no tiene porque tener esa cara malhumorada.- le comentó tentando a su suerte. –Seguro que su hijo está arrepentido por haberle hecho llegar tarde al trabajo.- y ella, sorprendida por un comentario tan acertado sin siquiera conocer al joven, le sonrió condescendientemente y se marchó a su asiento al frente del avión, con una expresión más relajada en el rostro, sentándose en un pequeño asiento que apenas se ajustaba a su talla.

_**Ah, maldito Tamaki… De entre todos los amigos que podías encontrar¿Tenías que escoger a uno que tuviera tal habilidad?**_

_¿Yo que iba a saber? Se veía bastante idiota cuando lo conocí…_

Y, antes de que pudiera continuar con su búsqueda por nuevas y recientes noticias del caso que le interesaba, ignorando los ruidosos mordiscos del rubio a su lado, la puerta del avión se cerró herméticamente y todo se preparó para el despegue. Eriol apagó su computadora y la guardó en un pequeño portafolios que colocó debajo de su asiento, después de abrocharse el cinturón. Tamaki tomó sus frituras y su _coca_, y las sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Habían tomado el avión de las 13:45 del 21 de Diciembre, ya un día después de que el ojiazul se enterara de la noticia que iniciaría el viaje. Los papeles que habían necesitado se habían conseguido prontamente y sin muchas trabas, debido a los contactos con los que contaba Tamaki y la fuerte suma de dinero que se les había ofrecido a los altos funcionarios. La cuenta que Eriol tenía para solventar sus gastos en Inglaterra se había vaciado por completo, pero la que tenía en Suiza aún contaba con varios millones que le servirían en el futuro para otras emergencias. Era un hombre muy rico¡No había trabajado para esa empresa tanto tiempo por nada! Lo único que le había preocupado un poco era la naturaleza curiosa de su compañero. ¿Cómo le explicaría la procedencia de todo ese dinero en su cuenta? Y ya viéndola vacía¿Qué le diría cuando la volviera a utilizar, rebosante de fondos nuevamente? En la mente del ojiazul empezaba a crecer una pequeña preocupación que se iba agrandando poco a poco, mientras proseguía el viaje a su lado… Si acaso, en algún momento del camino, resultara inevitable el destape de la realidad… ¿Le contaría la historia que tanto había estado guardando para sí?. ¿Esa que había intentado desesperadamente mantener en el anonimato? Iba con una perspectiva de viaje peligrosa, que podría incluso terminar con su vida… ¿Arriesgaría la de su compañero también? Ya había perdido una vez a un amigo fiel bajo una lluvia de balas que estaba dirigida sólo a él, un estadounidense rubio de grandes habilidades que, para ser sinceros, se parecía bastante al nuevo joven que iba en ese momento a su lado, disfrutando de las botanas que le había comprado, con singular alegría…

_**Demonios Eriol, todos estos años en el exilio te han ablandado…**_

El ojiazul suspiró. Claro que lo habían ablandado. El instinto asesino seguía en su lugar, y seguro había adquirido una mayor fortaleza con el tiempo, siendo sólo desplazado a otras actividades (como el sexo y el deporte) pero… de alguna manera, su exilio voluntario también había aumentado su humanidad. La brecha que _Ella_ había logrado abrir por casualidad, se había ensanchado con el paso de los años, en lugar de cubrirse con esa espesa capa helada de soberbia y vanidad. De no ser así ¿Estaría yendo hasta Japón, poniendo en riesgo su integridad, sólo para ayudar a un amigo del pasado?. ¿Se estaría preocupando por la persona que le acompañaba, ante la perspectiva de su vida puesta en peligro? Pero sobre todo eso, algo aún más escabroso… ¿Porqué se sentía indefenso y nervioso de, si se daba la oportunidad, volver a ver a esa mujer?

Al sentir que las ruedas del avión dejaban el suelo debajo de sí, abandonando la acostumbrada seguridad que le brindaba Inglaterra, Eriol apreció en toda su magnitud la sensación que el regreso a Japón significaba para él. No era sólo retornar a un pasado lleno de nostalgia y plagado de recuerdos tenebrosos a los cuales no se quería enfrentar, sino también a un presente desconocido pero muchas veces imaginado, que seguramente sería mucho peor que los antiguos horrores que había experimentado. ¿Cómo sería su regreso a Japón, sabiendo que todo lo que alguna vez había construido en ese lugar, se había destruido con su supuesta muerte? No podía siquiera llegar a ese departamento que alguna vez había sido su hogar, ni visitar a los viejos amigos que había tenido… y mucho menos podría llegar al lado de _Ella_, esperando que estuviera sola y dispuesta a recibirlo, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Si tenía que ser sincero, ese era uno de sus mayores temores. La vista de _Ella, _hermosa y sonriente como siempre, parada sobre unos cimientos estructurados e impenetrables que habría construido con otra persona en el transcurso de los años. Una fortaleza tan estable y segura, que ya no cabría la posibilidad de la entrada de él en su vida. ¿Qué haría cuando le viera caminando de la mano, o besando cálidamente los labios expectantes de otro hombre?. ¿Sería capaz de controlar esa furia asesina que de seguro se despertaría en él, anhelante por el olor a sangre de ese desconocido?

_Siempre he conseguido lo que querido desde que me convertí en asesino. ¿Por qué no podría conseguirlo ahora?_

Claro, _Ella_ no tendría que saber nada del asunto. Si acaso llegara a matar a la persona que en ese momento le arrebataba la felicidad a su lado, haciéndolo parecer un desafortunado accidente… la tendría de nuevo para él. Sí, las pesadillas y la carga de conciencia se harían casi insoportables, y tendría que empezar a tomar ese antisicótico que había despreciado tantas veces, pero… ¿Acaso _Ella_ no lo valía?

Ahora que, pensándolo desde una perspectiva completamente distinta… ¿No sería regresar a sus antiguos pasos?. ¿No estaría despojando nuevamente a la mujer a la que decía amar con tanta locura, de todas las personas que significaban algo para ella? Repetiría la misma historia del pasado, y le haría revivir los momentos más angustiantes de la vida misma, y todos los sentimientos dolorosos y de pesar que ellos conllevan… ¿No la amaba lo suficiente como para no hacerle pasar ese sufrimiento otra vez?

-_Shaoran.-_ Eriol levantó la vista del suelo, en donde había estado clavada sin que se diera cuenta, y dirigió su atención al compañero que tenía a su lado, notando que tenía las comisuras de la boca llenas de pequeños granos de sal, debido a los cacahuates españoles que le habían conseguido.

-¿Qué?- le dijo calmadamente, acostumbrado a la visión del rubio lleno de las migajas de cualquier cosa que se echara a la boca.

Tamaki no lo observó, y se echó otro puñado de cacahuates, acompañando a los que intentaba masticar -¿Ya me vas a contar porque la prisa de llegar a Japón?- y le miró de reojo, de una manera fija y calculadora, esa que mostraba siempre que empezaba a analizar alguna situación.

Sabiendo que no había forma de que se librara de esa, se decidió a decir las cosas lo más apegado a la realidad que se pudiera…

-Voy a ayudar a un amigo que se encuentra en problemas.-

-¿Ah si?. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?- preguntó el otro, poniendo la sonrisa más inocente que su perspicacia le permitió.

-Problemas legales.- contestó el asesino, recargando la barbilla en una de sus manos y mirando fuera, sin poner mucha atención a la conversación.

-Pero tú no eres abogado _Shaoran.-_

-Lo sé. Es más bien para brindar apoyo moral.-

-Oh, ya veo. Y ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?-

-_Sha_…- y se detuvo bruscamente, sorprendido ante su descuido. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? –Li, se llama Li.-

-Ah… Sha-li… que curioso.- comentó el rubio para sí, y se sumió en su asiento con los brazos en la cabeza, sabiendo que el ojiazul mentía. ¿Había sido su imaginación o _Shaoran _había estado a punto de mencionarse a sí mismo, pero desplazándose a una persona diferente, una que estaba encerrada en una cárcel de Japón? Claro que sabía que _Shaoran_ no era su verdadero nombre y, a pesar de que nunca se había puesto a investigar seriamente, estaba seguro de que el pasado de ese hombre carecía de algo llamado "respeto a la ley". Ah, pero Tamaki Suoh no era tonto, y averiguaría toda la vida de su mejor amigo en ese viaje, le gustara o no. ¿Qué más daba si acaso resultaba ser alguien empeñado en huir de la justicia? Él mismo jamás se atrevería a regresar a su ciudad de origen por la misma razón, y admiraba que su amigo, al escuchar que alguien de su pasado estaba en aprietos, regresara a un sitio donde era buscado, para ayudarle. Eso sí que era valentía.

…

La tarde ya había empezado a caer, cuando Eriol despertó de una pequeña siesta, producto del cansancio que sentía sobre sus hombros al no dormir nada la noche anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos y se tocó la frente para intentar calmar un ligero dolor de cabeza, descubrió sin mucha sorpresa que estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor casi imperceptible, ocasionada por una ligera pesadilla que había tenido y que ya no lograba recordar. Era casi siempre del mismo modo. Dormir, despertar sin recordar el sueño en el que había estado involucrado, seguro de que se había tratado de una pesadilla, y tener que lidiar con un pequeño dolor en las sienes cada vez. Sin explicación, así nada más. Ya se había acostumbrado. Ya no cargaba ni siquiera las pastillas que le habían servido al principio de su pequeño 'padecimiento' para olvidarse rápidamente de la molestia que le ocasionaba esa punzada constante. Desaparecía después de un rato de todos modos.

-Ah, por fin despertaste.- Tamaki lo miró sonriente, quitándose unos audífonos que llevaba en los oídos, distrayendo su atención de una pequeña pantalla frente a él que había estado mirando sin mucho interés. -¿Quién iba a decir que dormías como un bebe _Shaoran_¡Ni un solo ruido en todo el trayecto!-

Eriol giró los ojos, sin responderle, y alcanzó rápidamente un portafolio que había estado olvidado bajo su asiento, para sacar la computadora acomodada pulcramente dentro de él.

-¿Sabes _Shaoran_? Mientras dormías, estaba pensando en lo que haremos al llegar a Japón.-

-Cualquier plan que tengas en tu desquiciada mente, no me interesa. Además, ya te dije que no voy en este viaje como recreación.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero se me ocurrió una idea que quizás sea conveniente para ambos.-

El ojiazul le volteó a ver, levantando una ceja dubitativamente.

-¡Hay que visitar a Tomoyo!- exclamó con singular alegría, pero con un brillo travieso en sus ojos ámbar.

Si Eriol hubiera estado comiendo algo en ese momento, se hubiera atragantado con seguridad.

-¿Estás enfermo?- le contestó casi gritando, perdiendo por un momento la usual compostura que le caracterizaba.

-No, sabes que cuido mucho de mi salud.- Amplió su sonrisa. –Bueno, es que pensé que si nos tomábamos la molestia de ir hasta Japón, no estaría de más que visitaras a tus antiguos amigos ¿no? Para recordar viejos tiempos.-

-No necesito recordar viejos tiempos. Y menos con ella.-

-Vamos _Shaoran _no seas amargado. ¡Imagina lo que dirá cuando vea que estás de regreso!-

-No Tamaki, eso es imposible… ella piensa que estoy muerto.-

-¿Muerto?. ¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-Necesitaba alejarme de Japón por un tiempo y no podía llevarla a ella conmigo, y mucho menos que me buscara de acaso saber que estaba vivo. Sería peligroso para ambos.-

-_Shaoran_, no había querido decirlo pero… creo que tendrás que contarme tarde o temprano lo que pasó cuando viviste en Japón. No es que esté deseoso de saberlo (aunque pongas esa cara, créeme que no lo estoy) pero si voy a ayudarte necesitamos cooperar el uno con el otro.-

-¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda? Además¿Por qué iba yo a contarte mi pasado, cuando tu lo escondes perfectamente detrás de esa sonrisa idiota?- y le miró significativamente, esperando alguna reacción típica de él, una sonrisa, un comentario sarcástico, un puchero igual al de un niño… pero en lugar de cualquiera de esas cosas se encontró con un rostro serio, grave, sin pizca de la infantil picardía que le caracterizaba.

-No creo que quieras saberlo _Shaoran.-_

-Bueno, talvez entonces quieras decirme tu verdadero nombre.- dijo el ojiazul, recargándose en su asiento cómodamente, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, cosa que no le salió del todo.

El rubio se rió genuinamente por fin. –Tamaki Suoh es mi nombre _Shaoran,_ créelo o no. Mi madre tenía descendencia japonesa, y su abuelo se llamó Tamaki, así que nombró a su único hijo en honor a él. Suoh es el apellido que heredé de un padre desobligado y bebedor, originario de uno de los barrios bajos de Paris. Cuando los dos se separaron y mi madre emigró a Estados Unidos y me llevó con ella, muchas veces me escondieron el almuerzo debido a mi extraño nombre y apellido, pero nunca me sentí avergonzado de ninguno.-

Eriol se sonrió a sí mismo. Al menos, por fuera, parecía que decía la verdad. ¿Quién diría que había estado siendo honesto con él desde el principio? En esa parte claro.

-Y bueno, ya que estamos siendo honestos¿Qué me dices de ti "_Shaoran_"?. ¿No pensarás que me he creído todo este tiempo que ese es tu nombre, siendo yo así de brillante?-

-No, en verdad no lo creí.- se sinceró, pero no le respondió de inmediato. Su caso había sido uno muy sonado en Japón, y talvez había trascendido al extranjero. Su verdadero nombre debía de ser famoso, sobre todo entre psiquiatras, criminólogos, y una que otra secta satánica que ya le veneraba. Algunos sitios de Internet tenían su fotografía y, aunque ya era noticia vieja, seguía figurando en las páginas de "los peores asesinos de la historia", o "los famosos asesinos seriales", claro, con su respectiva fecha de defunción y ubicación de su lápida. ¿Quién diría que recibiría visitas cada año por uno que otro demente que parecía adorarlo e intentaba imitarle al menos en su forma de vestir? Esperaba de verdad que, a pesar de la enorme publicidad extendida por todos los medios de comunicación, Tamaki permaneciera ingenuo acerca de su identidad, siquiera por unos cuantos días mas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de sincerarse con él.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo más ¿no? Estando en Japón, con las personas que conocí, tarde o temprano lo hubieras descubierto, y supongo que es mejor ahora que entonces.- Tamaki permaneció callado, expectante. El inglés le miró largamente y suspiró con resignación. –Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.-

El rubio soltó el aire que había estado guardando lentamente, y se hundió en su asiento, sonriendo sinceramente. –Vaya, creo que es un nombre que te va bien. Si me lo preguntas, _Shaoran Tsukishiro_ se escuchaba muy forzado.- Eriol sonrió.

_No reconoció mi nombre. Aún queda un rato más de tranquilidad…_

…

_Son las nueve menos cuarto del 22 de Diciembre. El majestuoso mar que había estado adornando mi ventana con sus destellos cegadores, ha cedido su lugar para dar paso a una hermosa y tranquila costa blanca. El avión ha empezado a perder altitud. Pronto el piloto anuncia, a través de una voz encajonada, que pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino. Japón… mi estómago se revuelve de la emoción y el miedo de sólo pensar en poner los pies ahí nuevamente. Recorrer los caminos que pensé jamás volvería a cruzar, encontrándome con infinidad de recuerdos, podría causarme un colapso irreversible. Escuché una vez acerca de un hombre que perdió la cordura por enterarse que iba a ser padre, y otro después de tirarse en paracaídas…cualquier cosa puede desencadenar la psicosis, y supongo que cualquier cosa podría desatarla en mí, cualquier estímulo, cualquier pequeño impacto. No quisiera pisar Azkaban otra vez…El aviso luminoso para abrocharse el cinturón se iluminó prontamente, y las azafatas se fueron a sentar lentamente a la parte delantera del avión. Tamaki está roncando ruidosamente a mi lado, y no tengo más remedio que pegarle un codazo para que empiece a enderezar su asiento. Él me mira somnoliento pronunciando unas palabras incoherentes, y se abrocha el cinturón sin muchos ánimos, bostezando con descaro. Tokio aparece ante mí en toda su gloria. La torre roja y blanca sobresale reluciente de entre toda la masa gris de edificios y calles asfaltadas. Alcanzo a ver el tren bala, que recorre a toda velocidad sus vías con asombrosa gracilidad, dejando atrás un paisaje fugaz lleno de rostros preocupados, somnolientos, felices, angustiados…un mar de sentimientos conjugados en el que a veces no me quisiera inmiscuir._

_El avión ha tocado tierra. El capitán anuncia la temperatura del lugar y la hora, agradeciendo sin mucho entusiasmo a todos los usuarios, invitándonos a utilizar nuevamente sus servicios. Tamaki me sonríe emocionado como un niño pequeño, desabrochándose el cinturón con impaciencia antes de que fuera apropiado. Le comprendo. Nunca ha estado en este país a pesar de ser su obsesión. Seguramente se la pasará metido en restaurantes típicos, en concurridos centros de novedosos videojuegos, anime y manga, visitando museos y monumentos, o probando el kotatsu, del que tanto había hablado siempre y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprar._

_Ambos bajamos del avión en medio de un pequeño tumulto de gente. La banda de equipaje pronto nos trae nuestras pocas pertenencias y somos de los primeros en salir a la sala principal del aeropuerto internacional. La mañana está en su apogeo, y muchos viajeros nipones y extranjeros aguardan hasta el tiempo de abordaje o revisan las pantallas con la información de los arribos. Yo me detengo en un teléfono público y realizo varias llamadas. Primero, a la estación del tren. Me informo de los horarios y me doy cuenta de que podemos llegar al que parte a las once en punto; después llamo a algunos hoteles famosos en Osaka, reservando una habitación doble en uno de ellos, unida por una puerta privada. Al colgar el teléfono, me doy cuenta de que mi compañero, emocionado por recorrer un lugar en Japón, botó su maleta a mi lado, confiado de que la cuidaría por él, y salió huyendo a quien sabe que lugar._

_Lo bueno que tengo mucha paciencia, y tenemos tiempo de sobra incluso para desayunar. Antes de buscar asiento, me dirijo a una casa de cambio, donde adquiero, después de deshacerme de varios miles de euros, varios millones de yenes, que servirán para sobrevivir un tiempo en esta ciudad, un tiempo relativamente corto, considerando la glotonería de mi compañero de viaje._

_Después de guardar el dinero cuidadosamente, me instalo en una mesa de un pequeño café abierto las 24 horas, y la camarera pronto trae mi pedido: un expreso, para mantenerme despierto y sin bostezar, y unos pastelillos de fresa, para deleite personal. Paso un rato en la soledad, lo cual agradezco, después de un viaje de avión concurrido y largo, hasta que, después de media hora, hace su aparición Tamaki con un montón de bolsas en las manos._

_-¡Vaya Sh… Eriol!. ¡Venden tantas cosas bonitas en este país que no podía decidirme por que comprar¿Y sabes algo¡Fue fácil porque todas las dependientas hablan inglés!-_

_-Por si no lo has notado, acabamos de llegar. No deberías comprar tantas cosas el primer día de viaje.- _

_El rubio me sonríe infantilmente, chasqueando la lengua. –Ah, pero compré algunas cosas necesarias. ¡El estilo sobre todo¿No crees?- y antes de que pueda responderle, saca un paquete de una de sus bolsas, entregándomelo sin mucho cuidado. Lo abro de igual manera, escudriñado siempre por la mirada de mi compañero, y me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa: una gabardina negra de cuero parecida a la que llevo en este momento, sólo que con corte a la altura de los tobillos. Quitándome a mi vieja compañera, me pruebo la nueva prenda, y descubro con sorpresa que mi rubio amigo tiene buen gusto después de todo, algo que no le diría sin antes arrancarme la lengua. _

_-¿También voy a tener que pagar por esta?- bromeo, sin poner mucha atención a una gabardina negra mas corta que ya reposaba sobre los hombros de Tamaki._

_-Creo que es el único regalo que recibirás de mí en este país. ¡Lo demás corre por tu cuenta!- _

_Sin decir palabra, guardo a mi vieja compañera ceremoniosamente, pago la cuenta, y ambos salimos del aeropuerto, dispuestos a tomar el tren bala que nos llevará a Osaka… Mi antiguo hogar._

…

El viaje a Osaka resultó ser placentero y relajante, ambos acomodados en un compartimiento privado, alejado de los niños y el bullicio. Su viaje pasó en silencio, exceptuando algunas exclamaciones de deleite por parte de Tamaki, que nunca se separó de la ventanilla, observando con curiosidad y alegría la escena natural que se imponía continuamente ante él. Ya en la ciudad, tomaron un taxi en la estación, que los llevó a un lujoso hotel a pocas cuadras de la torre _Tsuuten_. Se instalaron rápidamente en sus habitaciones, ya que la reservación ya había sido hecha, y bajaron a la ciudad con la intención de comer algo.

Eriol, que nunca antes había servido como guía turístico, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contestar la lluvia de preguntas que le lanzaba Tamaki, con respecto de cada lugar que iban pasando y que le parecía interesante. Caminando despacio, llegaron calmadamente al pie de la torre _Tsuuten_, y se acomodaron en una mesita de un discreto restaurante japonés en un segundo piso, al lado de una ventana que daba a la calle, desde donde podían observar el ajetreado andar de las personas y los automóviles que trataban de ganarse el paso el uno al otro. El rubio, emocionado por probar por fin la comida japonesa hecha en Japón, mencionó _Onigirí_ varias veces a la camarera, que lo veía extrañada, señalando un colorido dibujo de las mencionadas bolas de arroz con bambú, y un plato de _unagi _que nunca antes había probado, pero que le había parecido sabroso en la fotografía. Eriol, en cambio, se limitó a pedir un plato de _Tempura_, que si bien no le satisfaría el hambre y no era que tuviera mucha, sí serviría para mantenerle con energías para los siguientes días exhaustivos corporal y mentalmente.

El inglés, no muy deseoso de pensar en los motivos que le habían llevado de regreso a ese país, sabiendo de todas formas que se tendría que preocupar por ellos luego, se había entretenido observando a su compañero comiendo. Lo hacía de una manera tan despreocupada y suculenta, que le hubiera gustado encontrarse en su lugar en esos momentos, disfrutando solamente de un viaje de esparcimiento, y no en uno en que la perspectiva a la que se enfrentaba le resultaba sombría y descorazonadora. Suspirando derrotadamente, y casi sin haber tocado su comida, el ojiazul volteó la mirada a la ventana, fijándola en un pequeño restaurante al otro lado de la calle, uno que ya casi había olvidado, pero que reconoció gracias a un enorme anuncio luminoso con una torre _Eiffel_ como escudo, anunciando típica comida francesa. Ahí, en ese lugar, se había topado con _Ella_ una vez, la primera que habían salido a pasear, después de dejar a sus dos amigos tórtolos acaramelados en su cita inaugural. Ese mismo día en que su vida había cambiado al ofrecerle inocentemente su casa para quedarse un tiempo, después de un saqueo desprovisto de sentido en su hogar. ¡Que tiempos aquellos! Cuando no podía esbozar siquiera una pequeña mueca asemejada a una sonrisa por temor a derrumbar las murallas que había construido con tanto trabajo, pero que ella había logrado profanar en tan poco tiempo, en tan pocos días, desestabilizando la vida que había creído perfecta hasta entonces. ¿Quién diría que esa persona fría y distante al principio, era la misma sentada ahora en ese restaurante japonés, sonriendo de una manera discreta al invadirle los recuerdos?. ¡Cuántas personas de su pasado se burlarían de él!

Y sin pensarlo, casi por instinto, por intuición, por un impulso repentino que no se molestó en reprimir, volteó la mirada hacia ese punto antes observado, en donde se alzaban los cristales inmaculados del restaurante francés, y se quedó sin aliento. Se levantó de la mesa abruptamente tirándole la limonada encima a Tamaki, que protestó con rudeza, y se irguió ante el balcón, apoyándose en el barandal en busca de un soporte, tanto físico como imaginario, que le sirviera para contener su impulso de saltar del segundo piso. Su corazón se atoró en su garganta dolorosamente y sus ojos se nublaron por un breve instante, obligándole a quitarse las gafas azuladas para enfocar su vista de mejor manera. Era casi la misma reacción que había tenido aquella vez en Inglaterra, cuando había confundido a esa mujer con otra que aún estaba en Japón. Sólo que esta vez, su corazón no tuvo duda, sólo certezas acuñadas que le dispararon una euforia y alegría inusitadas. Algo que llevaba varios años sin experimentar.

¡Bendita visión!. ¡Tenía que ser el destino, no había más explicación! Sólo de esa forma se podría dar esa maravillosa oportunidad. ¿Como demonios entender entonces un encuentro así de afortunado, sin planearse, sin pensarse, en una ciudad con millones de habitantes, con millones de lugares a donde ir?

No podía creerlo. Ahí, de la nada y de repente, había aparecido _Ella_. ¡Ella¡Tomoyo Daidouji en persona! Y no había equivocaciones esta vez. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su caminar, eran los mismos de siempre. Su tez pálida acentuada por las sombras a su alrededor, y su largo cabello azabache descansando sobre su espalda. Su porte altivo y carismático a la vez, atrayendo miradas curiosas y lujuriosas a la vez. Se encontraba ahí, delante de ese restaurante, observando con una mirada extraviada los interiores del establecimiento. Había detenido su atractiva caminata sólo para cumplir ese objetivo, que parecía ya un hábito en su andar. Como el inglés se había imaginado muchas veces allá en el condado de Sussex, llevaba un bonito traje sastre color gris que se ceñía a su delgada cintura, y un portafolios negro, que parecía bastante caro, colgando pesadamente de una de sus delicadas manos. Eriol se deleitó con su vista, sin moverse, sin respirar. Pensó por un momento que su pecho estallaría de la emoción, brindándole una muerte feliz y pacífica. Pero no. Debía verla de cerca nuevamente. Tenía que comprobar que todo en ella seguía igual, como la última vez que la vio. Con esa inocencia, con esa calidez y ternura, mezcladas con esa fortaleza y autosuficiencia que tanto había llegado a amar; y también para cerciorarse de que no se estaba enfrentando a una nueva triquiñuela de su mente e imaginación. Pero¿Cómo acercarse a ella?

Tomoyo, observando su reloj de pulsera con detenimiento, y mirando una vez más el interior del restaurante con algo de nostalgia, se echó a andar nuevamente por la calle, sin voltear atrás. Eriol, que no podía pensar bien del todo, aventó un pequeño fajo de billetes a la mesa, más que suficiente para pagar ambas comidas, y salió del restaurante casi corriendo, dejando atrás a un Tamaki sorprendido y confundido, aún con un bocado de _onigirí _en la boca.

-Te veo en el hotel.- fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar coherentemente, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por pasarse ese nudo que sentía en la garganta, antes de correr escaleras abajo, casi tirando a una pareja de ancianos que subía con mucho esfuerzo.

No tardó en alcanzarla, poniéndose siempre a una distancia prudente que no le levantara sospechas. Se puso los lentes nuevamente y caminó entre la multitud, intentando perderse entre los miles de transeúntes sin lograrlo del todo. La miró caminar despreocupadamente, ingenua de las miradas que le propinaban al pasar, dirigiéndose segura a alguna dirección para él desconocida. El ojiazul mantenía los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina, tratando de contener el impulso de acercarse a la mujer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre su proceder. ¿Acercarse a ella, fingiendo que nada había pasado, o mantenerse recatado a observar un poco más la situación?

_**No seas tonto Eriol, no puedes abordarla de una manera tan precipitada en medio de la calle. No después de tantos años, y mucho menos después de aparentar tu muerte. ¿Qué demonios le vas a decir? "Te engañé durante todos estos años linda, haciéndote creer que estaba muerto¡pero ya regresé!". ¡Es absurdo sólo mencionarlo!**_

_¿Qué hago entonces? No puedo dejarla ir ahora que la he vuelto a ver. Sé que dije que no venía hasta Japón para verla, pero ahora que el destino me ha traído a ella… no puedo dejar que se vaya así como así._

Y la única idea coherente que se le ocurrió, dentro de lo cabido en ese remolino de sentimientos e impulsos, para no dejarse ver en ese preciso momento y para no perderla esta vez, fue seguirla, seguirla secretamente escondido entre la gente. La seguiría por la ciudad entera si era necesario para averiguar donde era su nuevo hogar, tenerla ubicada para saciar siquiera su mirada con su delicada silueta en la ventana de vez en cuando. Claro, ahora que la había visto y había descubierto que todos esos sentimientos que había intentado guardar bajo llave, seguían ahí y con la misma fortaleza de la primera vez, averiguar su ubicación actual y visitarla secretamente era sólo el primer paso. Ya pensaría después como sería su primer encuentro… después de seis años. De seis largos y dolorosos años. Ya no podía esperar más.

_Continuará…_

Ujuu! Otro capítulo hecho! Digo, ya llevaba un rato sin publicar, pero no saben cuantas veces reviso cada capítulo para cerciorarme de que es de mi agrado y para tener siempre los menores errores posibles… es cansado a veces, pero gratificante al terminar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que, aunque al principio empezó lento, pues tuvo un final esperado. El primer encuentro. Claro, de él XD no dije que sería de ambos ¿o si? Ja ja. Gracias por todos los reviews, mails y animo por msn que me han brindado todos, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y espero también una nueva opinión si es que les sobra tiempo por ahí. Espero no tardar mucho el próximo capítulo, que prometo tendrá algo nuevo. No dejen de leer!!

Pd. Oye NN ya casi esta el personaje eh? Talvez en el próximo capítulo. Espéralo! XD

Pd2. Por cierto, alguien me dijo por ahí que Eriol no parecía el mismo, que en el pasado no estaba obsesionado de tal forma con el sexo, y espero que se haya resuelto la duda en este cap. Claro que es distinto. Imagina a un asesino, acostumbrado a la adrenalina, a la emoción, sumido en un pueblito aburrido y monótono, sin nada que hacer. Vamos, sino quería despertar nuevamente la sed, tenía que desplazar toda esa emoción de los años pasados a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado a otra parte, y la manera de hacerlo, conjuntamente con el deseo de estar con una sola mujer, lo indujeron al vicio del sexo, y algo de deporte jaja. Por eso lo vez tan cambiado. ¿Imaginalo sin asesinar y estando con Tomoyo? XD

Creo que es todo, gracias a todos, nos vemos después!!

_Tiff_


	5. La tormenta

_**Brillo Escarlata**_

_Por: Tiff_

Las largas calles agitadas de la ciudad le parecieron infinitas como nunca. Cada vez que alzaba la vista disimuladamente hacia la figura que iba persiguiendo, se daba cuenta que empezaba una nueva manzana igual de concurrida que la anterior, haciéndole aún más difícil la movilidad. De esa manera, el seguimiento sólo tendría dos posibles salidas: la perdería tarde o temprano entre la multitud, o acabaría demasiado cercano a ella, poniendo en peligro su plan.

_Creo que he perdido la práctica en este tipo de cosas…_

Sí que la había perdido. En años pasados, cuando su trabajo lo había requerido, había realizado miles de persecuciones silenciosas, habiendo salido victorioso de cada una de ellas, cuando ni los magnates ni sus guardaespaldas, se daban cuenta de la presencia de un captor. Con esa técnica había logrado realizar cientos de asesinatos exitosos, conociendo primero la rutina de sus víctimas, y después alterándola de una manera irremediable.

Por eso, se reprochó crudamente cuando pensó que la perdería entre el ir y venir japonés. ¿Qué tan difícil era seguir a una mujer en tacones, medio cansada y distraída?

Pero, antes de que pudiera seguir con su sarta de palabras nada elocuentes dirigidas a sí mismo, la joven dio un giro en una de las esquinas menos concurridas, llevándole a una calle poco transitada, en la que ya se podía dar un paso sin pararse en un pie ajeno, pero que también le ponía al descubierto de una manera que le incomodaba. Aparentando toda la indiferencia y frialdad que le permitió su semblante nervioso y su corazón acelerado, se acomodó las gafas azuladas con un dedo, y se quitó la larga gabardina que empezaba a llamar la atención, continuando con su caminata persecutoria.

La mujer delante de él no se enteró jamás de su presencia. Iba despreocupadamente por la calle balanceando su portafolio de un lado a otro, mientras tarareaba una bonita canción en su siempre entonada voz, ingenua de la caza de la que era presa. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de caminar sola por la calle, habiendo sido víctima ya de todos los sucesos traumáticos de su pasado? No cabía duda… perdonar y olvidar… talvez era la mejor salida para ese tipo de sucesos. Sin embargo, también se le notaba un ligero paso cansado en su andar. Eran ya las últimas horas de la tarde. Seguro había salido de trabajar hacía un rato, y se dirigía a su nueva casa. Nueva para él claro. No recordaba haber recorrido esa calle cuando la había acompañado esa única vez a su hogar. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, recordaba incluso que habían caminado poco tiempo desde el centro de la ciudad.

Si tenía que decirlo, la mujer había escogido bien. Era una enorme calle poblada de bonitas y lujosas casas, en una zona que parecía de alto estatus. Todas estaban construidas con diseño arquitectónico moderno, contrario totalmente del estilo rústico y arcaico al que él ya se había acostumbrado en el viejo pueblo del condado de Sussex. Tenían también un amplio garage para tres o cuatro carros, y muchos de ellos, lujosos en su mayoría, se encontraban estacionados en las entradas de sus dueños. Parecían casas seguras, establecidas, con muchas habitaciones para los niños. Parecían todas hechas a la medida para albergar calidamente a una familia.

Seguro tenían un bonito jardín trasero, de esos que nunca había podido disfrutar en su antiguo departamento, cambiando la naturaleza, por la belleza de la ciudad por la noche; donde correría libremente un enorme pastor alemán o un gran danés, contento y regordete.

Y sin quererlo ese pensamiento le ensombreció la mirada y le aplacó el latido del corazón.

Ensimismado como iba en sus pensamientos, apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de una pared de una pequeña repostería, antes de que los curiosos ojos amatistas se posaran sobre el espacio que momentos antes había ocupado su figura. Suspiró. Había estado cerca. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que la había visto pero… su aspecto no había cambiado del todo, y seguro una leve ojeada de esa mujer era suficiente para encontrarle cierto parecido con el hombre que ella creía muerto. Tendría que huir despavorido después de eso, y prefería primero ver con sus propios ojos, alejándose de la cabeza todas las conjeturas, la forma de vida que ella se había construido sobre los cimientos terribles que le había dejado con su partida.

No había podido salir nuevamente al descubierto de la calle, cuando la joven se detuvo delante de una de las tantas casas del vecindario, rebuscando en su portafolio por las llaves de la misma. Cuando al fin dio con ellas, su rostro se iluminó con una leve sonrisa y, reanudando su recién olvidada canción, abrió una pequeña puerta disimulada en una enorme reja metálica, y entró cerrando tras de sí.

Suspirando nuevamente, Eriol salió de su escondite detrás de la pared, y caminó con paso veloz hacia el punto de donde había desaparecido la mujer.

Ella ya había entrado a la casa por una elegante puerta de madera después de recorrer un pequeño camino empedrado, por lo que pudo asomarse por la reja ya sin temor a ser visto. Tomoyo era una mujer modesta. Se había escogido la casa más pequeña de todo aquel montón de monstruos majestuosos, siendo ella la única heredera de la fortuna de los Daidouji. Seguro tenía más dinero que cualquiera que habitara aquella colonia.

Su casa era una pequeña residencia blanca de dos plantas, decorada por fuera de una manera sobria y algo estricta para una persona como ella. Por una de las ventanas de la planta alta, alcanzó a ver un mueble cubierto pulcramente por una sabana blanca. Talvez acababa de mudarse a ese lugar, y aún no había tenido tiempo de redecorar.

Un nudo se le atoró en la garganta.

_**Calma Eriol, no saques conclusiones todavía. Hasta donde sabes, ella está aquí sola. Debe de ser su casa o eso parece hasta ahora, y también parece que no hay nadie dentro de ella. A menos que alguien llegue después, debe vivir sola.**_

_¿Para que comprar una casa así de grande para ella sola? Además, se está mudando. ¿Qué tal si se ha casado hace poco?_

_**Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo.**_

Sí. Esa era la solución. Esperar a ver si alguien llegaba al lugar. Si no era así, talvez por fin tuviera el valor de verla a la cara.

…

La tarde pasó rápido, y la noche llegó sin contratiempos. Eriol esperó pacientemente en un pequeño café al aire libre que se encontraba en la esquina de la misma calle que aquella casa, sentado placidamente en una de las mesitas de un rincón, de nuevo con su gabardina negra puesta. A falta de cualquier cosa fuerte para tomar en aquel lugar para adolescentes ricos, tomó expresso tras expresso acompañado de donas de fresa, sin dejar de mirar la entrada de aquella casa en ningún momento.

Chicos y chicas llegaban de rato en rato. Para algunas parejas, parecía que era un lugar habitual. Estaban un rato charlando, comiendo, riendo estruendosamente, y después partían a casa con sus mochilas al hombro, inconscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un grupo de chicas le miró por largo tiempo contemplativamente, lanzando risillas nerviosas de vez en vez cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de alguna de ellas por casualidad. Sin embargo, ninguna se atrevió a acercarse a él. Eriol se sonrió divertido. Ya había olvidado como eran las chicas de Japón. Talvez nada fuera de lo común en ese lugar, pero para él, que había estado viviendo en Inglaterra rodeado de jóvenes al parecer frías y reservadas, le parecieron una completa y agradable novedad.

El café cerró pasadas las once cuando ya todos se habían marchado. Eriol se levantó, pagó sin esperar su cambio, y salió del lugar apresuradamente dirigiéndose nuevamente a la reja de metal. Las luces ya habían sido apagadas hacía poco más de una hora, y al parecer nadie más llegaba al lugar. Claro, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien se apareciera por ahí un poco más tarde, pero era algo improbable. O eso quería creer él.

_**¿Y que vamos a hacer?.¿Quedarnos parados aquí esperando a que salga mañana?**_

_Claro que no..._

Sonriendo, y antes de que su conciencia pudiera contestar o de que le viera sospechosamente algún vecino, saltó la reja sin muchos problemas, aterrizando sutilmente del otro lado, sobre un pasto extremadamente cuidado. No sonó ninguna alarma, ni ningún perro sediento de sangre se abalanzó a su paso.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué medidas de precaución son estas?- sonrió, pero una parte de él se sintió agradecido. Pegando su cuerpo a una de las paredes que proyectaba la sombra más densa, rodeó la casa sigilosamente hasta llegar al patio trasero. Al parecer, la "pequeña casa" era más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Ahora comprendía las razones de Tomoyo para haber escogido ese lugar para llamar hogar. Talvez no parecía espaciosa por fuera, pero tenía un enorme patio trasero en donde florecían varios arboles de cerezo y bonitos rosales multicolores, que daba vida sólo de mirarles. Debía de haber un jardinero por algún lado… no creía que ella tuviera tiempo de hacerse cargo de todo ese lugar.

_**Ya estás dentro. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí observando los cerezos?**_

Eriol tragó saliva con dificultad. Inconscientemente, había estado retardando el momento lo más que había podido pero ya era momento de avanzar. Era lo que había estado esperando desde hacía seis años ¿no?

Y sin pensarlo más, alzó la vista hasta la planta alta, descubriendo en uno de los dos balcones una larga ventana abierta. Supuso que sería la de su habitación. Apoyándose en el marco de una ventana de la primera planta, y sin olvidar la agilidad que tanto le había servido en el pasado, subió al balcón, quedándose parado frente a la habitación, tratando de no respirar. Asomó un poco la cabeza y, a la débil luz de ciudad que se filtraba por una ventana del otro lado de la habitación, alcanzó a ver una silueta muy conocida recostada en la cama, respirando pesadamente. El pecho le dio un salto involuntario, al fin estaba frente a ella, en el mismo lugar y sin tener que esconderse.

Al parecer parte de lo que había estado pensando toda la tarde sentado en aquel café, era correcto. La habitación con la que se topó, contaba con un escaso mobiliario y muchas cajas amontonadas de cosas empaquetadas cuidadosamente. Los pocos muebles que aún se imponían en el espacioso cuarto, eran cubiertos cada uno por una sabana blanca, que le daba un aspecto algo lúgubre al cuadro. Lo único que el notó talvez era utilizado, era la cama acomodada al centro de la habitación, y un pequeño tocador con espejo, donde Tomoyo tenía regados un montón de cremas, perfume y maquillaje. Había unos cuantos libros enracimados en un rincón, al parecer recién y muchas veces utilizados, al lado de varios papeles desordenados con varias anotaciones con _su_ letra. A la escasa luz, sólo pudo distinguir unas cuantas letras de una de las portadas de los volúmenes: _Legal. _Pero aparte de eso, no pudo ver mucho, así que dejó su curiosidad de lado con facilidad.

Después de su rápido chequeo a la habitación, el ojiazul se acercó finalmente a la figura con cautela, quitándose los anteojos y guardándolos en su gabardina para observar aquella silueta con toda la atención posible, tratando de inmortalizar cada rasgo de aquel nuevo cuadro.

Miró el rostro que tanto amaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sonrió cálidamente, gesto que pensó haber olvidado. Era casi como lo recordaba. No llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, y de todos modos, le pareció que era perfecto. La pequeña cicatriz que alguna vez le había quedado después de una mala noche hacía mucho tiempo, había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando sólo un leve vestigio algo más oscuro en su pálida piel. Tenía unas pequeñas líneas de expresión en la comisura de los ojos, descubriéndole una edad bastante bien oculta, y unas ojeras perceptibles, que le indicaban una ardua jornada en el día, y unas cuantas preocupaciones la noche anterior por las cuales no había podido dormir del todo. Su cuerpo estaba acomodado placidamente sobre su vientre, con su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la almohada. Su cabello largo y ondulado se esparcía sin orden por su espalda, y su delicado cuerpo era cubierto sólo por una delgada sabana. Dormía apaciblemente, como si nada en el mundo le importara ni lograra incomodar sus sueños. Tenía un gesto neutro que le hacía parecer un retrato antiguo maravillosamente pintado.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

Ese no era su lugar. Estaba irrumpiendo en la intimidad de esa habitación que para él era casi sagrada. Entraba en ese lugar como una sombra, a observar, a espiar, a desear… a desear con todo su ser algo que no era suyo, y que tal vez nunca lo sería. Dormida ahí, inocente, cansada, con la sabana pegada a sus curvas femeninas, la deseó como lo había hecho aquella vez, viéndola ataviada en un disfraz oscuro, a las sombras de su habitación. La deseó intensamente después de todos esos años de espera. Después de imaginar a miles de mujeres con su rostro, con su cuerpo, con su sabor… ¿Dejaría ir así su oportunidad?.¿Talvez la única que se le presentaría?

Y antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer, sin pensarlo mucho, se recostó suavemente a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima. Por primera vez en los seis años que llevaba en el exilio, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo escarlata fantasmal que jamás le había abandonado, dejando tras de sí un índigo inmaculado, casi normal, en donde se reflejaron miles de emociones conjugadas. Sólo ella tenía ese efecto, algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

Acarició su rostro sereno con una ternura desconocida para él cuando ella no estaba a su lado, y volvió a tener esa sensación extraña en el estómago, esa que surgía inesperadamente anunciándole anticipadamente la presencia de esa mujer.

Tan ocupado estaba con su trabajo contemplativo, y tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre aquellas felices épocas pasadas, que no se dio cuenta del brillo amatista que lo observaba con somnolencia y curiosidad.

-¿Otra vez tú?- y esa voz largamente añorada le sacó de su ensimismamiento, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que retirara su mano de su rostro como si de fuego se tratase. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmedidamente, y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta impidiéndole la respiración.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo Eriol?- y los sentidos volvieron a funcionarle de un momento a otro, confundido por una pregunta tan extraña. Pero, al ver sus cansados ojos y su expresión serena aún viéndole el rostro, comprendió que la joven aún estaba en un estupor somnoliento al que seguro ya se había enfrentado en otras ocasiones. ¿Cómo no pensar que todo es un sueño, teniendo en su cama a una persona muerta desde hacía largos años, gozando inesperadamente del don de la vida?

–Intento olvidarte desde hace tanto.- el susurro que provino de los labios de la joven se escuchó triste y descorazonador… pero sobre todo, muy cansado.

Eriol agachó la mirada, incapaz de mantener más la vista en esas amatistas tristes. Sí lo hacía, seguro sus ojos se llenarían de una humedad casi desconocida para él. Le dolía escuchar eso. Le dolía confirmar lo que tanto tiempo se había temido en sus ratos de amarga soledad. Le entristecía saber que ella estaba cansada de él, de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos, y que intentaba rehacer una vida sin lograrlo por su culpa. Era injusto. Muy injusto.

Y, cuando al fin se había decidido a levantarse para marcharse silenciosamente por donde había venido para nunca regresar, algo le detuvo. Sintió como unas delicadas manos se aferraban a su rostro, y como una leve presión le impulsaba hacia delante, hacia la joven recostada en la cama a su lado. Sin que lo esperara, sus labios se toparon con una calidez embriagante que ya había probado con anterioridad, y que nunca había olvidado. ¿Cómo olvidar esa dulzura exclusiva de los labios de _Ella_? Nada se le había comparado jamás, y nada podría igualar el efecto que producía en él aquella calidez.

Olvidándolo todo a su alrededor, desde los deseos de irse para no regresar más, los motivos que le habían llevado hasta ahí, y hasta el rubio que talvez estaría perdido en algún lugar de Japón sin saber pizca del idioma; profundizó aquel beso largamente esperado, rodeándole la cintura con uno de los brazos y tomando su rostro con su mano libre, para no dejar que se alejara de él.

Fue un contacto maravilloso. Hubiera dejado de besar a mil mujeres para tener esos labios para él solo una vez más. Todas las noches pasadas con sus amantes se convirtieron en polvo repentinamente, dejándola a ella solamente. A ella con sus labios dulces, con su piel perfecta, con sus ojos relucientes… con su amor inocente y apasionado a la vez. Porque eso fue lo que sintió a su toque. Cuando sus manos se entrelazaron anhelantes, mientras sus bocas seguían en una dulce danza de ensueño, él sintió aquel amor que ella tanto le había profesado la primera vez. En ese momento, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado y perturbado su pacífica existencia, recostados aún en una cama ya olvidada de su apartamento abandonado, pensando en unir sus vidas con un viaje a tierras lejanas para un nuevo comenzar…

Poco a poco, a falta de aliento y no de deseo, se separaron el uno del otro sigilosamente, respirando con dificultad. Sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose infinidad de cosas que las palabras no pudieron expresar.

-He extrañado tanto el sabor de tus labios.- dijo la chica con voz débil, cerrando los ojos cansadamente. Abrazó el cuerpo que había añorado secretamente tantos años, y se refugió en su pecho, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo también Tomoyo.- le susurró él al oído mientras la abrazaba, dejando que durmiera entre sus brazos placidamente. Si pudiera detener el tiempo y quedarse en ese lugar por siempre, toda su vida de sufrimiento habría valido la pena.

Sin embargo, todos los sueños terminan, y los cuentos de hadas cierran sus hojas. No todo en la vida es perfecto, ni se puede vivir un instante eternamente. Y eso fue lo que Eriol aprendió esa noche. Al mirar hacía abajo, a la chica que yacía cansada, a sus manos fuertemente agarradas a su camisa, notó algo que no había visto hasta ese momento. En su dedo anular, opacado por las sombras a su alrededor, pero aún con un ligero brillo fantasmal cuando se movía, yacía un bonito anillo dorado, con un pequeño diamante coronándole con elegancia.

-Dios, no me hagas esto.- y con la boca reseca, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la alzó hacia su rostro, para verla mejor con la débil luz. No había duda, era lo que pensaba en un principio.

_**Maldita suerte…**_

…

Yue Tsukishiro, cansado por un día agobiante de trabajo, estacionó sin mucho cuidado su auto tras el patio trasero. Tomó su portafolio de piel lleno de papeles revueltos, su saco y su corbata del asiento del copiloto, y salió a enfrentar el leve frío nocturno que revolvió su aún largo cabello plateado. Entró a casa sin hacer mucho ruido, tratando de no prender las luces y, dejando sus pertenencias en una mesita de la estancia, se dirigió al piso de arriba a la habitación que siempre le recibía cálidamente.

Se quitó los zapatos, el cinturón y la camisa perezosamente, descubriendo un torso bastante bien conservado aún a sus treinta y tantos, y los dejó cuidadosamente colocados en un pequeño taburete frente a un tocador. Había tenido un largo día. Interrogatorio tras interrogatorio a adolescentes que se creían superiores a él, a veces contando sus crímenes sin pizca de remordimiento, y a veces haciéndolo luchar para sacar la verdad de un montón de discursos sin sentido. Había tenido cuatro entrevistas en todo el día, y ninguna había sido más provechosa que la anterior. Las primeras dos habían sido con jóvenes reincidentes, y las segundas dos con dos chicos medio asustadizos y medio altaneros, que acababan de asesinar a su primera víctima. Ninguno de ellos pasaba de los dieciocho años, y el más pequeño contaba sólo con doce. Doce años, y ya era todo un criminal en potencia.

Yue suspiró, dirigiéndose al baño a lavarse los dientes. Su trabajo era difícil. Interesantísimo, pero difícil de todos modos. Sin embargo, no lo era tanto como el anterior. Tratar con jóvenes delincuentes era complicado, pero tratar con adultos de la misma clase, era mucho peor. Tenía la leve esperanza de que, con unas buenas pláticas y consejos acertados y medio impuestos, el joven en cuestión enderezara su camino para continuar su vida con rectitud. Los adultos en cambio, aunque había sus buenas excepciones, se quedaban transitando generalmente por el camino más sencillo. El trabajo honrado no era algo que les atrajera a muchos, y mucho menos a aquellos que nunca se habían molestado por conseguir alguno.

Por ello, sentía que con los chicos, tenía una mayor oportunidad de incursionar en sus vidas. Generalmente, y aunque también había sus enormes excepciones, los adolescentes con los que se topaba eran personas buenas, tratando de llamar la atención, de encajar en un grupo, o de impresionar a sus amigos. Pocos eran en realidad los que disfrutaban asesinando o robando a sus semejantes. Unos cuantos meses en la correccional, una buena terapia, y el apoyo de su familia era todo lo que necesitaban para continuar.

El detective, ahora inmiscuido en la sección de adolescentes infractores, se soltó el largo cabello plateado, y apagó la luz del baño, saliendo de él hacia la habitación.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y volteó su mirada hacia atrás, distinguiendo un delicado bulto que le hizo sonreír con calidez.

Esa silueta que había llegado a adorar con los años estaba acurrucada cómodamente en una de las esquinas del colchón, con las sabanas blancas cubriéndole el cuerpo hasta la altura del cuello. Su cabello negro había quedado sobre parte de su rostro, otorgándole un adorable aspecto infantil que le llenaba de ternura. Acercándose a ella, y con la mayor delicadeza que le permitieron sus ásperas manos, retiró un mechón azabache de aquel rostro amado, para observarle largo rato después. Se sonrió.

-Estoy en casa Tomoyo.- le susurró a la joven en el oído, tocando su hombro para intentar despertarla, cosa bastante difícil de hacer en esa mujer perezosa. Tardó un rato en abrir los ojos, que se llenaron de un sentimiento inmenso de cariño al ver a ese rostro conocido.

-Hola amor.- le sonrió ella, mirándolo con ternura y besándole los labios.

Yue se recostó a su lado prontamente, atrayéndola a sus brazos, le beso la frente con ternura, y aspiró su aroma que siempre lograba quitarle cualquier peso que tuviera sobre los hombros en ese momento.

Tomoyo se aferró a su torso con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del plateado. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si le doliera. Como si le hubieran arrebatado algo nuevamente, algo que había sanado ya hacía mucho tiempo. Le dieron ganas de llorar, de sacar todo ese sentimiento que no tenía razón. Se separó un momento del joven, y lo miró a los ojos de una manera extraña y suplicante.

-¿Me amas Yue?- le preguntó en un susurro desconcertante, a pesar de escuchar la afirmación del ojiazul todos los días sin excepción.

Él le sonrió. –Como a nadie en toda mi vida.- y le besó los labios lentamente, saboreando, para después aumentar su urgencia. Ella le respondió a su caricia, teniendo una extraña sensación de deja-vú. Yue le besó la boca, las mejillas, el cuello, y ella lanzó un leve gemido de placer, que le hirvió la sangre a pesar de la fatiga. Ya sobre ella, levantó lentamente un delicado camisón casi transparente hasta sacarlo por sobre su cabeza, revelándole un hermoso torso desnudo, níveo, cálido, que le mandó escalofríos a la espina dorsal cuando le sintió pegado a su cuerpo sin nada que se interpusiera entre la piel…

Tan embebido estaba en su tarea besando esos hermosos senos blancos, que no escuchó ni vio sombra alguna, cuando ésta salía de un armario del rincón sigilosamente, enfilándose hacia la ventana, desde la que desapareció después de un ágil salto.

Yue la besó y acarició por largo rato, y Tomoyo le recorrió la espalda musculosa con las suaves manos, rodeándole la cintura con las largas piernas, hasta que ambos cuerpos se tensaron en un último clímax, cayendo uno sobre el otro rendidos ante tan sublime esfuerzo. Aún sobre ella y recostado sobre su pecho, ambos cansados pero satisfechos, se besaron delicadamente en los labios, susurrándose palabras tiernas al oído. Él prometió estar por siempre a su lado cuidándola, después de que todos los problemas pasaran y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mirando el anillo que ese hombre le había dado hacía poco, cuando por fin se habían decidido a unir sus vidas.

Unir su vida con él. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Los primeros años, casi sin hablarse, y los últimos seis más unidos que nunca. La vida que había imaginado a su lado no le parecía para nada desagradable. En esa pequeña casa que acababan de comprar a donde a penas se estaban mudando, y reuniéndose casi siempre para almorzar los dos a pesar de la apretada agenda de trabajo, le parecía que podrían llevar una vida bastante agradable. Después de casarse con él, compraría un bonito _golden terrier _para que anduviera feliz en el patio trasero en los cálidos días de verano, y ¿Por qué no? Para que jugara con algún pequeño travieso y juguetón que seguramente vendría después de algún tiempo. Yue parecía ser el tipo de persona que hace el papel de buen padre, y estaba segura de que no existía persona en _ese_ planeta que desempeñara ese trabajo mejor. Ya lo había decidido al darle el sí, lo quería a él para construir su futuro.

Pero antes de eso tenía que resolver el problema de Shaoran, su amigo no podía morir en la cárcel. A pesar de que todo de lo que se le acusaba era cierto, involucrando a su propia familia en la mayoría de los casos, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para sacarlo de ahí. No sólo por ella, sino también por Sakura.

…

El cielo de media noche se nubló con rapidez, y gruesas gotas de lluvia se abalanzaron sobre la ciudad. Brillantes relámpagos aislados iluminaron y retumbaron con estruendo, haciendo eco en las calles vacías y encharcadas. La calle principal de Osaka, la que llevaba a la torre Tsuuten, se vio vacía como pocas veces, privada de los pasos de los miles de transeúntes que acostumbraban ir por ahí en la mañana, o en las últimas horas de la tarde. Algunos negocios ya habían cerrado sus puertas, luciendo escaparates oscuros y tenebrosos, y sólo los pocos bares y restaurantes de la misma acera, hacían acto de presencia con sus débiles luces opacadas por la lluvia.

Pocas personas caminaban por la acera bajo el resguardo de paraguas multicolores, mirando con algo de curiosidad a la figura ennegrecida de pies a cabeza, que transitaba por las mismas calles sin ponerse bajo ninguna protección. Caminaba mecánicamente y con la cabeza gacha, como si sólo sus pasos lo llevaran, y no tuviera ningún destino fijo. Su cabello oscuro empapado, se pegaba a su cuero cabelludo y a su rostro, cubierto parcialmente por unas gafas oscuras, sin que el joven diera muestra de molestia. La larga gabardina que llevaba, escurría agua por todos lados, haciéndola ver pesada e incómoda para cualquiera, pero al parecer, no para su dueño.

Eriol Hiragizawa había dejado de sentir hace mucho el frío de la noche. La lluvia que había empezado a caer sobre su espalda hacía ya media hora, se había convertido sólo en otra compañera en la caminata solitaria, sin que su presencia le incomodara en absoluto. No sentía ninguno de los dedos de las manos, y su nariz le dolía de sentir el aíre helado entrándole a los pulmones, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Sabía de alguna manera bizarra que se dirigía al hotel en el que había decidido quedarse esa tarde, pero no conservaba un recuerdo fresco en la memoria del trayecto transcurrido hasta entonces. Como si su cuerpo caminara sin que su mente lo deseara de verdad.

De haber llevado un arma encima en ese momento, cualquiera, se hubiera quitado la vida en ese instante. Ya no importaba más el motivo de su regreso a Japón, ni aquella casa que ahora le parecía tan ajena a él, que lo esperaba allá en Inglaterra… ya no le importaba nada en realidad. No después de haber presenciado el hecho que significaría el final de su vida con seguridad. No después de verla a _Ella…_no, a Tomoyo, en los brazos de otra persona, comprometida, con planes, feliz… Y mucho menos, no después de mirar a esa _otra persona…_A la única que no podía asesinar para despejarse el camino.

_Yue…_

A él no. No podía matarlo a él. No podía hacerle daño. No importaba cuando insistieran esas voces en su cabeza, o cuanto le incitara el instinto asesino… era de las únicas personas a las que no podía tocar. Por agradecimiento, por afecto, por identificación… por la razón que fuera, pero no a él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta realmente de donde estaba, llegó al hotel en el que habían hecho sus reservaciones. Suspirando, sin saber a donde más ir o en donde más resguardarse, subió la larga escalinata lentamente, con la mirada fija en los escalones. Ya se imaginaba la burla de Tamaki al verlo en ese estado, tendría que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

La mirada extrañada de la recepcionista lo siguió en todo su andar hasta el mostrador, lo mismo del botones postrado a un lado de la entrada, que le vio con algo de disgusto por su ropa mojada. El ojiazul no puso mucha atención al hecho, la verdad, no estaba poniendo atención a nada.

-Shaoran Tsuki… shiro.- y la última palabra le rasgo la garganta y le dejo un mal sabor de boca, con el cual tuvo que lidiar por un buen rato. La empleada miró su computadora, tomó una de las tarjetas-llave de un cajón bajo el mostrador, y le sonrió seductoramente al ojiazul. Después de todo, tenía una de las habitaciones más caras del hotel. Él la miró con fastidio, tomó su tarjeta descortésmente, y se marchó con paso veloz hacia el ascensor, cerrándoselo en la nariz al botones.

Su habitación estaba en uno de los últimos pisos. Salió a un largo pasillo que tenía sólo tres puertas, y entró a la _567_, que era el número que marcaba la tarjeta. Era una bonita habitación, tenía que serlo por el precio que estaba pagando por ella por persona. Tenía una amplia estancia con una sala moderna y un comedor para cuatro personas, con una televisión de plasma disimulada dentro de un armario, que era manejado desde un control remoto. Al fondo de la estancia, al lado de un enorme ventanal que daba a la inmensa ciudad con sus luces nocturnas, se alzaban dos puertas a cada lado de la pieza, en donde se encontraban las dos habitaciones separadas que había pedido específicamente. Aún empapado, y sin importarle el que estuviera arruinando la costosa alfombra, se desplomó encima de uno de los sillones sin encender la luz.

Que mal día había tenido. De verdad no podía ser peor.

Y en ese momento, escuchó como una de las puertas se abría a su espalda, dejando entrar un rayo de luz hacia donde el estaba.

_Estúpida bocota…_

…

Tamaki terminó de darse una larga ducha caliente en la regadera tras un agotador día en la ciudad. Después de que Eriol le dejó en aquel lugar con la boca llena, sin oportunidad de preguntarle si quiera a donde iba, se había encogido de hombros y había continuado con el deleite. En verdad que la comida japonesa sabía mejor en Japón que en cualquier otro lado. Tendría que regresar algún día a ese lugar, solamente para probarla de nuevo. Recordaba que había pagado la cuenta con muchas dificultades, y después había salido del pequeño restaurante sin mucha prisa, esperando pasar una buena tarde a solas visitando algunos lugares que le parecieran interesantes. Se había echado a andar por la calle despreocupadamente entre el mar de gente, observando escaparates, comprando la comida que se le antojaba por el camino, viendo los edificios… y había caminado tanto por tanto tiempo, que había terminado completamente perdido. Era muy inteligente, de eso no cabía duda, pero su sentido de la orientación era pésimo. Así que se la había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde buscando como regresar al hotel, del que no sabía pronunciar ni el nombre, buscando a la vez a una persona que hablara algo de inglés fluidamente, y que tuviera tiempo de darle algunas indicaciones. Ya había caído la noche cuando por fin encontró a una estudiante de intercambio de los Estados Unidos, que le acompañó cortésmente hasta que por fin encontraron el hotel buscado. Dándole las gracias torpemente con una carismática sonrisa, se había adentrado al sitio, teniendo de nuevo más problemas para pedir la tarjeta de su habitación. Al menos había llegado al lugar antes de que comenzara la lluvia. Derrotado y cansado había subido sin muchas ganas, comiendo el cóctel de bienvenida que le habían dejado, consistente en diversas frutas frescas, y se había metido a tomar un largo baño para quitarse la tensión de los hombros.

Era hasta entonces que se había puesto a pensar en la expresión sorprendida y ansiosa de su compañero, allá en el restaurante, cuando había salido apresuradamente sin decir palabra. Recordaba que había mirado hacia la calle, buscando desinteresadamente la causa de tal reacción, y no había visto nada atractivo, por lo que había regresado a su deliciosa comida.

_Sin embargo…_

¿Seguro que no había visto nada que le llamara la atención? Cerrando los ojos, mientras el agua resbalaba sobre su rubio cabello y un torso muy bien trabajado, puso atención especial a su memoria fotográfica recordando cada detalle sin mucho esfuerzo. El restaurante francés con su anuncio luminoso, la calle asfaltada transitada por varios automóviles esperando por la luz verde, trece en total, tres taxis, una bicicleta; la tienda de donas en el local de al lado con cuatro clientes, las personas pasando, diez mujeres, tres niños, nueve hombres, un perro, el camión frigorífico; cuatro mesas ocupadas dentro de ese restaurante… ah, momento. Ahí había algo. Frente al enorme cristal transparente de ese lujoso lugar. Una cabellera negra, una mujer alta con traje sastre sosteniendo un portafolio de piel _Louis Vouiton… _La había mirado por un instante cuando se echo a andar de nuevo por la calle, descubriendo un perfil perfecto, que en aquel momento no había notado, pero con el cual quedó encantado. Se parecía a alguien que ya había visto antes en algún sitio. ¿Quién era?

Y entonces relacionó aquellos ojos amatistas con una fotografía medio arrugada, que alguna vez le había enseñado el ojiazul a regañadientes.

_¡Claro! Tomoyo…_

Y por fin, después de todo el día sin pensar en el asunto, se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual su amigo había salido tan apresuradamente, dejando su comida a medio terminar. _Idiota, lo hubieras seguido. _Se reprochó a sí mismo, conciente de su falta de cuidado, cuando escuchó, a pesar del ruido del agua cayendo, y la tormenta fuera, que la puerta del recibidor se abría, recibiendo sin duda, a un cansado Eriol Hiragizawa después de su persecución por la ciudad.

El rubio se apresuró a enjuagarse, escuchando con atención lo que pasaba en la estancia principal. Escuchó como el empapado joven se detenía un momento admirando su alrededor, y como después se tumbaba en un sillón exhalando un largo suspiro de derrota. Cerrando la llave del agua, y tomando una toalla de un estante, se sonrió tristemente. Seguramente le había ido muy mal.

Saliendo de la ducha, se secó, se cambio por algunas ropas de dormir, y salió a la estancia, encontrando a su compañero en la oscuridad, echado en un sillón como se lo había imaginado, con un gesto en el rostro que la poca oscuridad no le alcanzó a revelar.

Alargando una mano medio húmeda, prendió el apagador al lado del ventanal. El ojiazul ni se inmutó. Permaneció tumbado relajadamente, con un brazo cubriéndole parcialmente la frente, se notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy.- comentó el rubio, yéndose a sentar en un pequeño taburete frente a él, tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante sus asuntos. Hubo un silencio prolongado, que el joven interpretó como un "si no te largas, te mato".

Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su mal humor y sus amenazas, que no movió ningún músculo, y le miró con aún más curiosidad.

-Estuve todo el día perdido. Podrías haberme dibujado un mapa o algo por el estilo antes de salir corriendo como poseído.- silencio.-Tuve que buscar a alguien que hablara algo de inglés, y créeme, encontrar a alguien que tenga un poco de tiempo para ofrecerte algo de ayuda, es casi imposible en esta ciudad.-

Eriol al fin le dirigió la mirada, sin poder suprimir una pequeña sonrisa de burla. –Te dije que esta no era una buena ciudad para una persona con tu sentido de orientación.-

-Nunca me dijiste eso.- le repuso Tamaki.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes.- y se levantó casi de un salto de su sitio, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el gran ventanal con la vista hacia la ciudad. Se quitó los lentes sin mucho cuidado, y los arrojó a un lado despectivamente, recargando su helada frente contra el vidrio transparente. La lluvia aún azotaba fuertemente la ciudad, y rayos cegadores iluminaban de cuando en cuando la desolada calle. Pequeños _clics_ pegaban contra el cristal, proporcionándoles a los presentes una delicada sinfonía natural. Eriol miró su reflejo en el vidrio medio oscurecido, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de los estragos que le estaba causando la edad. Se noto demacrado y más viejo que nunca. No sabía si había sido por la fuerte tormenta que había caído sobre él hacia unos momentos, o el cruento frío que había llegado con ella, pero se vio a sí mismo pálido, con los labios amoratados, y por lo tanto, con las ojeras que siempre cargaba bajo los ojos más acentuadas que nunca. Las pequeñas comisuras de los ojos empezaban a mostrarle unas pequeñas arrugas, y su frente se doblaba un poco al mostrar un gesto de sorpresa o enojo, cosa que no podía impedir. Sin embargo, lo que más le delató una edad que no tenía, eran sus ojos cansados. Sus orbes azuladas y escarlatas parecían contener sí una gran sabiduría y experiencia que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, pero también un agotamiento y desesperanza acentuados, que le daban un aspecto desolador.

-No debí venir aquí.- mencionó como a la nada, susurrando. No sabía si quería que su amigo lo escuchara o simplemente le dejara en paz.

Tamaki quitó la sonrisa de su rostro de inmediato. ¿Así que eso había ocurrido no?, Tomoyo en algún lugar de la ciudad, con novio, con prometido, talvez casada y con hijos, y él, con la débil esperanza que le había nacido al verla frente a ese restaurante, casi extinta en su interior.

-¿Le hablaste?- la pregunta salió de sus labios casi sin querer, cuando aún la estaba racionalizando.

Eriol ya no se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a que Tamaki dedujera todo lo que le había pasado en el día… si conociera esa ciudad, tan bien como conocía el pueblo de Sussex, podría haber sabido incluso en donde había estado metido toda la tarde.

El ojiazul suspiró. –No.- bueno, al menos no con ella estando en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Ella te vio?-

¿Dentro del mundo real? –No.-

-Pero sí la seguiste…-

-¿Me estás interrogando?- le espetó el inglés con algo de disgusto, volteándole a ver amenazadoramente. A Tamaki ya no le asustó su mirada y simplemente rió. Una sola vez había bastado para acostumbrarse a ella.

-No Eriol, talvez podamos sacar algo útil de todo esto.-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Bueno, si dices que no hablaste con ella, que no te vio, y sólo la seguiste, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no siente nada por ti?-

-Tiene un prometido.- aseguró él cuestionado con tono grave.

-¿Y?- y la pregunta del joven sorprendió a su amigo. La había lanzado con una sonrisa tan despreocupada y un tono de "¿eso importa mucho?", que le preocupó de algún modo. ¿Qué estúpido plan estaba tramando ahora?

-Y… pues que está comprometida zoquete.-

El rubio soltó una carcajada. –Sí Eriol, esta comprometida, no casada, y eso no es algo irremediable. Talvez, si te presentas ante ella, podrías descubrir que te ha estado esperando de alguna forma todos estos años.-

Y el ex-asesino recordó aquel beso dulce y tierno que ambos habían compartido esa misma noche con tanta urgencia y desesperación. Ella había pensado que todo era un sueño pero, ¿No se revelan en los sueños los deseos inconscientes?

-¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Mañana iremos a ver ese asunto que tanto te preocupa sobre Li, y después pensaremos que hacer sobre Tomoyo ¿Esta bien? Ahora ve a tomar un baño caliente y a dormir.-

Eriol lo miró amenazadoramente, medio molesto de estar recibiendo ordenes del rubio, cuando era él quien siempre las proporcionaba.

Tamaki sonrió nerviosamente, notando su error, y alzó las manos en forma de defensa. -Bueno bueno, si así lo quieres, era sólo un consejo. Yo lo decía por la pobre alfombra que estás arruinando y que después tendrás que pagar.-

Y con una última mirada asesina, el ojiazul se dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación después de un portazo, dejando sus huellas mojadas detrás de él.

El rubio suspiró, mirando el reloj de pared en una esquina de la habitación.

_2:15 am_

_Demonios, es hora de dormir. _Claro, tenía que conservar sus fuerzas. No iba a ser sólo el esfuerzo físico al recorrer la ciudad quebrando el mutismo constante de Eriol, sino también el mental al momento de conocer a Tomoyo… Iba a ser muy sutil, pero iba a descubrir, con su maravilloso don de observación, si acaso quedaba algo en el interior de la joven para su amigo.

_Ahí voy yo al rescate._

En su delicado rostro apareció una bonita sonrisa infantil y, bostezando ruidosamente, se encaminó a su habitación para pasar una agradable noche.

_Continuara…_

Hola hola! Pues aquí esta nuevamente otro capítulo, espero no haberme tardado mucho y que haya sido de su agrado. Je je, bueno, se que la historia se esta haciendo algo larga, pero es un estilo que desgraciadamente he adquirido, y que me ha gustado, así que espero que me soporten :P No tengo mucho tiempo, porque estoy apunto de salir a un cita, pero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han alentado con sus reviews, y me han apoyado con sus mails y a mis amigos del msn.

Espero puedan pasar a revisar mi nueva historia, titulada "El piano". Es un ET, como siempre y algo de SS para variar jaja.

Mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan y cuídense mucho!! Yo me voy!! Jiji

_Tiff _


	6. Alucinaciones

Brillo escarlata.

_Por: Tiff_

Uno de los únicos momentos de paz y tranquilidad del que gozaba Sakura Kinomoto en casi toda la tarde, era el momento de la siesta. Después de toda la mañana de atender a pequeños con manos regordetas y pegajosas que se alzaban al cielo con la esperanza de recibir un abrazo, de los gritos emocionados al terminar de realizar una pequeña escultura con arcilla y de algunos llantos aislados pero bastante potentes de algunos bebes insatisfechos por su comida o perturbados por fuertes cólicos; el silencio le pareció bienvenido y tranquilizador. Las cuatro de la tarde era la hora asignada día tras día para cobijar a los pequeños en sus delicadas cunas de madera, ya que tenían los ojos pesados de cansancio y las pancitas medio vacías, momento que aprovechaban para tomar un ligero aperitivo antes de caer en el sueño profundo. El horario era un elemento muy importante en la vida de los bebes. Les permitía a ellos y a sus madres convivir pacíficamente sin que ambos se desesperaran en el intento de hacerse entender, dándoles momentos de serena tranquilidad de vez en cuando. Claro, no era que esos pequeños pasaran la mayor parte de su tiempo con la persona con la que deberían estar…

Sakura trabajaba en una pequeña y lujosa guardería en el sur de la ciudad. A ella, llegaba generalmente la clientela de la alta sociedad que no tenía tiempo de cuidar a los hijos. Los trabajos de todo el día, las reuniones en los clubes de prestigio o las selectas fiestas de jardín, resultaban pretextos excelentes para librarse de los lloriqueos, vómitos y pañales sucios por un buen rato, haciendo cada vez más frecuente la estancia de los pequeños en el lugar.

La cuestión que le molestaba a la joven no era tanto el tener que servir de caballito o de servilleta a los risueños, sino la irresponsabilidad de los padres de cada uno de ellos, siempre acostumbrados a la vida tranquila en donde un pequeño era sin duda, un destructor de la paz. ¿Para que tenían hijos entonces? Tantas personas que deseaban uno sinceramente sin poder conseguirlo…

Uno de los pequeños se movió en su sueño haciendo un ruidito de molestia, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Ella se le acercó con rapidez, y lanzando una vaga sonrisa le dio unas palmaditas rítmicas en el pecho que pronto regresaron al pequeño a su delicioso estupor. La expresión de la joven se pronunció. De todos los pequeños en ese lugar, y aunque sabía que no era lo más correcto, él era su favorito. Era un pequeño callado y tranquilo hasta que se encontraba con ella. Cuando lo hacía, el pequeño empezaba a reír de inmediato enseñándole dos pequeños dientes en las encías inferiores, haciéndole la sonrisa juguetona más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Cuando dormía chupando su dedo índice, su carita adquiría una expresión de calma y serenidad total recordándole a uno de esos angelitos regordetes que aparecían en muchas de las pinturas de las iglesias. Además, tenía unos enormes ojos ámbar que relucían de inocencia y brillaban con la luz, sobre todo cuando reía, sin duda la característica que mas sobresalía de su pequeño rostro infantil. Era un niño precioso sin lugar a dudas. Aunque no estaba muy segura si era querido en esa misma proporción. Su madre, una mujer alta, rubia, de proporciones exorbitantes que siempre traía sobre su rostro costosos lentes de sol, lo llevaba cada mañana sin excepción sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida. Lo echaba a los brazos de la persona a cargo y tomando su celular para iniciar los preparativos de su largo día, se marchaba contoneándose cadenciosamente hasta su automóvil de lujo, que solía conducir sin mucho cuidado.

Así, el pequeño quedaba a su cargo la mayor parte del día. Era ya una costumbre muy bien sabida por todos en el lugar. Y claro, a nadie le importaba mucho el comportamiento de

la irresponsable mujer. Sakura sabía que si existía plástico o efectivo para pagar la cuota diaria, las preguntas quedaban sepultadas bajo bien construidas máscaras de amabilidad.

Las llantas rechinando y la llegada de la noche eran los anunciantes del regreso de su madre, que volvía a tomar al pequeño en brazos con la misma indiferencia con la que lo había dejado en la mañana, sin importarle la sonrisa emocionada del niño al volver a ver a su progenitora.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se enfocaron en el pequeño por centésima vez. Miró su cabello castaño pegado a su frente por el sudor, y le pasó la mano por la cabeza sin pensarlo. Y ese gesto le recordó súbitamente una memoria que no hubiera deseado evocar.

En ella, acariciaba la frente de un castaño de la misma forma maternal. Pero ese que recordaba no era un niño. Era un hombre atractivo y varonil, alto, moreno y de expresivos ojos ámbar.

En su recuerdo, los dos se encontraban en algún lugar lejano de ahí, sentados en una banca colocada a los pies de una hermosa torre de reloj antigua, que anunciaba el transcurrir de las horas con armoniosas campanadas que lograban envolver el parque entero. Era invierno en aquel entonces. La temperatura era baja y el movimiento en las calles escarchadas, escaso. A pesar de ello, habían salido abrigados ese día deseosos de contemplar el bello escenario. Sentados en aquel lugar, con la cabeza del chico acomodada sobre el regazo de la joven, y con los copos de nieve posandose delicadamente sobre sus hombros derritiendose al contacto; la pareja miraba al cielo con sonrisas en el rostro, admirando el paisaje blanco que habían dejado de disfrutar por largo tiempo, al pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en climas soleados.

_-Sakura.- _

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Alguna vez has querido permanecer en un momento indefinidamente?-_

_-Todos piensan eso alguna vez.-_

_-¿Será que se le tiene miedo al futuro?-_

Ella había bajado la vista hacia su rostro, encontrando unos ojos turbados, distantes, lejanos en el pasado, reacción que no había entendido en ese momento del todo.

_-Las cosas que uno aprende a amar con el paso del tiempo pueden desaparecer en el instante que menos te lo esperas en el futuro… ¿No te da miedo eso?. ¿No te da miedo sentir de nuevo ese vacío que había antes de conocer la plenitud que te invade en ese momento que no quieres dejar ir?-_

Recordaba perfectamente que no había contestado a esa pregunta suplicante, no por no tener una respuesta, sino por miedo a su misma contestación. Bien sabía ella que los momentos no eran eternos y que la felicidad era un concepto etéreo casi fugaz, que se escondía o desaparecía con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Al menos esa había sido su experiencia desde sus primeros días. Las personas que le habían brindado la felicidad más grande, se habían esfumado de repente, dejándole el corazón roto y desesperanzado. Tenía miedo de que esa experiencia se volviera a repetir. Le daba pavor. Y más en ese momento, cuando esa felicidad que sentía parecía casi irreal.

La mente de Sakura se obligó a regresar a la realidad de inmediato, en defensa de aquel momento feliz que en ese instante le causaba un dolor inmenso. Sin pensar, se llevó la mano al pecho, en un intento inconsciente de protegerlo contra esa fuerza invisible que amenazaba con asfixiarla, con llenarla de un pesar que no se sentía capaz de cargar…. De recuerdos, de recuerdos de una traición imperdonable cometida por el amor de su vida. No quería recordar. No quería sufrir la misma humillación, la misma agonía, la misma decepción… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios lo más que pudo, tratando de aguantar el llanto. Había dicho que no volvería a llorar por esa razón jamás. Pero decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo…

…

Los sueños de Eriol resultaron ser como todas las noches anteriores. Las pesadillas que no le daban tregua, habían aparecido al poco tiempo de haber cerrado los ojos cuando el sueño apenas empezaba a adentrarse en la etapa profunda del descanso. Las sombras se levantaban a su alrededor sin dejarle espacio para escapar, señalándole con dedos oscuros y delgados. Le acusaban cada uno con una voz distinta, primero en débiles susurros al parecer temerosos de alzar la voz a su asesino, para después ir aumentando de intensidad paulatinamente en un lento tormento hasta hacerles insoportables. Era un proceso que duraba de dos a tres horas, tiempo máximo dentro del cual se obligaba a despertar y dentro del que se tenía que reponer lo mejor que pudiera. Y parecía que por ese día, ya había cubierto su cuota. Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana el sol empezaba a alumbrar apenas pálidamente. Su frente estaba empapada y su corazón le latía en el pecho de forma desenfrenada como siempre le sucedía al despertar. Esa vez se quedó en la cama recostado mirando al techo y respirando trabajosamente, intentando reemplazar por todos los medios los pensamientos que nublaban su conciencia después de las pesadillas. Esperó a que se normalizara su organismo para despejar del todo su mente, obligándola a despertar para regresarla a su estado de alerta. Antes, algo como eso jamás hubiera sucedido. Aún dormido y con las sombras acechándole, mantenía a su cuerpo al acecho para captar hasta la más mínima señal de intrusión en su espacio personal, era un estado al que ya se había acostumbrado y con el que lograba sentirse seguro hasta en los peores momentos. El despertar ante el sonido más pequeño podía significar la diferencia entre una reclusión de por vida y la libertad. En su paranoia justificada llegaba incluso a dormir con un arma bajo su almohada, hábito que ya había dejado en la actualidad. En ese momento, recostado en la cama, sabiéndose en esa ciudad que le había acogido tanto tiempo dandole un hogar y un lugar de trabajo, sintió esos tiempos muy cercanos a él. Hacía mucho que se había deshecho de esa inseparable arma que le ayudaba a cometer todos sus crímenes, sin embargo, aún podía recordar ese sutil sonido agudo que hacía el delgado hilo oculto de su encendedor al deslizarse por el metal, anunciándole a su víctima la llegada inminente de la muerte; y el tacto de la fría superficie de su pistola escondida en su cintura, siempre preparada para enfrentar cualquier imprevisto….

Sí, esos días volvían nítidos a su memoria en ese momento. Días de gloria, de respeto, de admiración; de un equipo equilibrado, leal e invencible; de un jefe que lo veía con adoración y del que obtenía los trabajos más jugosos; de un amigo confiable en libertad y a su lado, no encerrado y con una condena de muerte sobre su cabeza… Antes de que todo cambiara su existencia perfecta, todo había salido conforme lo había planeado. Su vida era como se la había imaginado al salir de Azkaban; como se había prometido a sí mismo cuando sus deseos suicidas habían cedido y su odio, su desmedido odio a quienes le habían abandonado, le había reemplazado clamando venganza… Y después había venido ella. Había entrado a su vida inesperadamente para darle una nueva visión de esa existencia retorcida que había construido a tientas… En ese momento, a la débil luz de su habitación, después de ver destruidas sus ilusiones y esperanzas construidas a lo largo de seis años con un anillo, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir ese instante. ¿Valía todo lo que estaba viviendo ese corto periodo a su lado?, ¿En verdad lo valía?

Pero antes de poderse dar una respuesta honesta a sí mismo, escuchó un portazo y unos pasos provenientes de la estancia principal. Al parecer, Tamaki se había levantado temprano para salir a algún sitio que él desconocía. Claro, no dudaba que hubiera madrugado para conseguir el _obento_ más fresco que le pudieran ofrecer, o para buscar desesperadamente un mapa en un idioma que él lograra entender. Sin mucho entusiasmo, escuchó pasos que se acercaban decididos en su dirección y cómo sin tocar, se abría la puerta de par en par, lanzándole una luz blanquecina que le hizo entornar los ojos.

-Ya sabía que estabas despierto.- dijo el recién llegado con una enorme sonrisa inocente en el rostro. –Ya habías dormido demasiado de todos modos.- mencionó en el mismo tono, conociendo perfectamente los extraños hábitos de sueño de su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios haces levantado a esta hora?- preguntó el ojiazul enfurruñado, no por falta de sueño, sino de un silencio reflexivo que le ayudase a ordenar sus ideas.

-¡No he podido dormir de la emoción!- exclamó el rubio casi gritando, haciendo una mueca graciosa que Eriol le había visto cuando ganaba esos pocos encuentros de kendo en los que le tomaba por sorpresa.

-Eres un niño.- le contestó el inglés, llevándose las cobijas sobre la cabeza en una vana esperanza de que el otro joven cediera en su júbilo y le dejase solo un rato más para continuar con sus cavilaciones. Pero sabía que no tenía tanta suerte.

Cuando volvió a mirar por una pequeña ranura de su fortaleza improvisada, el francés ya había descorrido las pesadas cortinas oscuras, dejando pasar una considerable cantidad de luz, y había empezado a husmear en la maleta del ojiazul, mientras silbaba una conocida canción japonesa en busca de un cambio de ropa para el mismo.

Suspirando derrotado y aún medio desnudo, Eriol se sentó en la cama con un gruñido exasperado, alcanzando sus lentes de la mesita de noche para colocarlos sobre sus ojos mientras observaba la ropa que Tamaki ya había amontonado sobre su cama.

-¿Para que vienes tan temprano? Te dije que hoy no puedo llevarte a tu gira turística.- aclaró el joven de los lentes en un tono de advertencia que nunca pasaba desapercibido.

-Lo sé. Hoy vas a tratar tus asuntos, y yo te llevaré a ellos.-

-¿Tú me llevarás?- en su rostro mostraba incredulidad. ¿Tamaki, llevarlo? Claro. Apenas podía consigo mismo en esa ciudad. ¿Cómo pensaba llevarle a él?

-Claro.- contestó el rubio orgulloso de sí mismo. –He estado haciendo arreglos toda la mañana.- y al notar la seguridad de su voz, Eriol se levantó de su cama perezosamente para comenzar con su arreglo personal.

_Este idiota…Me ayudaría incluso a planear su propio asesinato si se lo pidiera._

_**Aprovecha toda la ayuda que se te ofrece, no sabes si te vaya a ser de utilidad en el futuro. Este joven está dispuesto a llegar a donde sea por su amistad, y no estaría de más tener sus habilidades a la mano cuando se le requieran.**_

_Espero no tener que llegar a eso. Mientras menos sepa de este asunto, menos correrá peligro. No quiero que otro amigo sacrifique su vida por mi culpa._

Aún no se había perdonado del todo el que Matt hubiera perdido la vida en una misión que nadie había ideado y que se había llevado acabo tan sólo por él. Aún lamentaba el que se hubiera tenido que sacrificar por un error suyo, por un descuido que se podría haber evitado de acaso haber tenido un poco más de precaución. Había apreciado mucho a ese joven rubio. Como asesino, como conductor, como compañero y amigo… y ahora, le veía a él reflejado en Tamaki. Por alguna extraña razón que le creaba la culpa desde aquel feo incidente, se había prometido que no pondría en peligro a ese nuevo joven rubio, talvez para sentir que se redimía con su compañero anterior al proteger (para variar) una vida ajena que no llevara consigo un beneficio propio. O así había empezado al menos. Ahora, a ese motivo específico se le sumaba el aprecio que el joven Suoh se había ganado con el paso de los años a través de su carácter infantil y estúpido en la superficie, y reflexivo y observador en el interior. Trataría por todos los medios de no meterlo en problemas, pero conociéndolo, seguro los encontraría él solo.

Terminó de abrochar la camisa negra que su compañero le había escogido, y se dirigió al baño para acomodar su cabello de la mejor manera posible. Tamaki se sentó en su cama y encendió la televisión, empezando a cambiar de canal sin mucho interés al no entender ni pizca del lenguaje.

-Renté un auto.- mencionó el rubio alzando la voz para dejarse oír ante el volumen de la televisión, que no bajó. –Por suerte había un chico que hablaba francés que me facilitó mucho el tramite.-

-Espero no hayas escogido uno muy llamativo.- advirtió el ojiazul acomodándose nuevamente los lentes después de lavarse la cara.

-Para nada Eriol, no te preocupes.-

Y hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo al ojiazul suspirar resignado. Seguro se había ido por lo más ostentoso del lugar, podría apostarse el nombre. Ese hombre no conocía la modestia.

No había sido su intención salir tan temprano de ese lugar, sin embargo, podía aprovechar para tomar un gran desayuno nutritivo que le ayudaría a mantenerse alerta todo el día, para después empezar con las actividades que tenía planeadas desde temprana hora.

¿La primera parada? Una visita al ex jefe de policía Yue Tsukishiro.

…

La fría mañana había comenzado con el ajetreo usual en su habitación. La joven que había dormido desnuda a su lado, se había levantado a tempranas horas para tomar una larga ducha caliente preparándose para ir a trabajar. Al salir del baño, con la toalla aún enredada al cuerpo, había observado como ella revolvía cajón tras cajón de una pequeña cómoda blanca en busca de algunas prendas que combinaran con un costoso traje gris que ya había preparado la noche anterior.

Yue Tsukishiro permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza para sostenerle. Miraba la escena divertido, observando con detenimiento los gestos de impaciencia y fastidio en su rostro, sazonados por una sarta de improperios que se escuchaban tiernos susurrados por su bella voz, al no encontrar lo que tenía en mente. Si esa chica no fuera tan desordenada en sus cosas personales, encontraría todo de inmediato. Claro, ese era uno de sus encantos. Podía reñirle a él por horas por dejar sus cosas desordenadas, pero su propio caso era aún peor. Quien la viera siendo perfeccionista en su trabajo y en su casa en general, no se imaginaría el desorden que tendría entre sus cosas personales. Simplemente era una característica simpática.

Esos eran los pequeños detalles que adoraba de ella. Amaba el esfuerzo que hacía al cocinar, y cómo su rostro se iluminaba con una luz esplendorosa de orgullo al escuchar de sus labios lo delicioso que le había quedado, aunque muchas de las veces no fuera así; o cómo empezaba a entonar la canción que rondara por su mente en ese momento con esa bella voz, sin siquiera darse cuenta… Vamos, toda ella era especial. La simple vista de su silueta en la misma habitación, le llenaban de una paz y plenitud que nunca en su vida había experimentado, y de las que ahora estaba rebosante. Era feliz en ese momento. Feliz en esa habitación con ella, cerrándole la puerta a los problemas que traía consigo la luz del día.

Una exclamación de júbilo le sacó de sus pensamientos matutinos, haciéndole levantar la vista. La chica llevaba en manos ya esa prenda interior que había estado tratando de encontrar por los últimos cinco minutos. Aún envuelta en la toalla, se fue a sentar al lado de Yue para secar su largo cabello azabache.

-¿Te veo hoy para comer?- le preguntó el ojiazul a la espalda de la chica, de donde se había deslizado la toalla mostrándole las curvas de la cintura.

-No creo Yue.-

Él la miró extrañado. A decir verdad, no era la respuesta que esperaba recibir. –Bien, entonces te quedarás conmigo un rato más.- y estirandose hacía ella, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó para sentarla en su regazo, mirándola a los ojos profundamente.

-No puedo hoy Yue.- le dijo ella con una risita, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le besó los labios sugerentemente. –Aunque quisiera quedarme…- Alcanzó a decir la joven, aún con la boca de su prometido sobre la suya. –…no puedo. Hoy es la resolución de la apelación del caso de Shaoran.-

Yue se detuvo en seco, mirándola sorprendido. -¿Es hoy?-

-Sí, dijiste que irías.-

-Lo siento Tomoyo. Tengo cinco entrevistas hoy y no creo desocuparme hasta entrada la noche. De haberlo recordado las hubiera pospuesto para otro día.- la chica suspiró derrotada, sabiendo lo despistado que podía ser ese hombre a veces, y se levantó de su regazo para irse a sentar frente al tocador.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- dijo ella tristemente, sabiendo del todo la difícil situación de la que se tenía que librar el castaño.

Yue la miró acongojado, sabiondo de su error. Se levantó sin descubrirse y se envolvió la cintura con la sabana blanca, dirigiéndose a ella para colocarle las manos en los hombros en señal de apoyo silencioso.

-Te has esforzado amor. Algo saldrá de todo esto.- su largo cabello plateado cayó en una cascada sobre el rostro de ella al inclinarse, propiciándole una suave caricia que no había planeado. Ella levantó el rostro un momento para mirarle, y cerró los ojos suavemente concentrándose en el roce delicado sobre sus mejillas.

Sin saber porque, se conmovió. Esa ternura que él irradiaba al tocarla con esa delicadeza, le hizo recordar un sentimiento lejano en el tiempo, con otro hombre, en otro lugar. Alguien de quien no se atrevía a pronunciar siquiera el nombre, por temor a que la voz se le quebrara nuevamente sólo por la mera evocación. Alguien que había desaparecido de repente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sin darle tiempo de sepultarlo más allá de los recuerdos en un lugar remoto y oscuro de donde no pudiera salir nunca más. De haberlo hecho en ese entonces, se hubiera librado de los fantasmas que la acechaban en el presente, dándole momentos de recuerdos angustiosos que a veces la asaltaban en las noches sin dejarla descansar. Claro, todo se había ido calmando con los años, pero algo de lo que había perdido aquella vez con aquel hombre, permanecía ahí, inmutable, imperecedero. Le causaba angustia de vez en cuando, y un vacío en el pecho indescriptible, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Yue por desaparecer todo aquello. Y es que Yue se ocupaba de resguardar cierta parte desamparada que le había dejado aquella partida, pero otra parte intocable se negaba a conciliarse consigo misma. Talvez era la parte que jamás había aceptado su partida. Esa parte que le había dicho en su entierro que abriera el féretro para comprobar que su cuerpo sería sepultado bajo metros de tierra para ser devorado por los gusanos. De haber visto ese cuerpo inerte con sus propios ojos, talvez hubiera desaparecido por completo toda esperanza de verlo nuevamente entrando por la puerta. De no haber encontrado ese pequeño vestigio plateado en su abrigo aquella única vez… sabía que ese detalle había sido la espina que no la había dejado vivir en paz.

Yue no se había movido de su lado en todo ese rato de reflexión. Seguía sosteniéndole los hombros con ternura, sirviendo su vientre plano como apoyo para su cabeza. Le miraba el rostro sereno con una arruga de preocupación en su frente que no pasaba desapercibida. La joven estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Claro, sabía que no lo haría frente a él. Siempre esperaba a estar sola para soltar el llanto, seguro incomoda que él la divisara en un estado tan vulnerable. Ella sabía que le causaba gran pesar al verla llorar. La había visto miles de veces al morir toda su familia, y muchas más con la desaparición de aquel hombre ojiazul. Por ello, ahora evitaba que cayera cualquier lágrima en su presencia, a base de una fuerza de voluntad y dureza increíbles.

Suspirando, derrotado por no poder estrecharla entre sus brazos para consolarle, se limitó a besarle la frente cálidamente, provocando una leve sonrisa en aquel rostro impasible. –Todo estará bien.- le susurró suavemente al oído con confianza antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al no sentir más su presencia detrás de ella, abrió los ojos con lentitud. Las hermosas amatistas, relucientes de tristeza, captaron la luz de la habitación y la reflejaron con un esplendor maravilloso que la joven estaba lejos de apreciar. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro de porcelana en un instante, y un gesto de amargura estrechó los labios rosados destacadamente. Sin que ella lo deseara, las primeras lágrimas resbalaron con gracilidad por sus mejillas, deteniéndose un momento en una barbilla perfecta que las acogía por unos segundos, y que las dejaba caer después tumultuosamente al regazo voluptuoso y pulcro. Así lloró _Ella_ larga y amargamente antes de empezar a prepararse para el duro día venidero. Y así también, la escuchó su prometido sentado en el piso detrás de la puerta de caoba, con los vivaces ojos azules opacados por la desolación y la desesperanza.

…

Lo único que le faltaba para arruinar el día, era un rubio desorientado, tratando de seguir un mapa que medio entendía, conduciendo por el lado contrario de la calle al que debería de ir. Claro, todo ello después de haber tenido que lidiar con la terquedad de: _Es mi auto y yo conduzco. _Su auto en sentido figurativo tenía que decir. A decir verdad, lo había rentado temprano esa mañana por tiempo indefinido, dejando un depósito exorbitante con su tarjeta de oro de una de sus tantas cuentas de crédito. Y, para variar, había desobedecido sus órdenes de "discreción". Había rentado un _mustang shelby_ del año espléndido, siguiendo con su linaje de carros favoritos mantenidos allá en Inglaterra.

-¿Verdad que hice una elección excelente?- le había preguntado con una sonrisa en el rostro muy emocionado, al subir los dos al auto que les llevaría de ahora en adelante a todos sus destinos en esa ciudad.

Eriol se limitó a suspirar acongojado, sobándose los ojos cansados después de quitarse las gafas. Adiós esperanza de anonimato. –Iremos a desayunar y después al departamento de policía de Osaka.- le dijo regresando los lentes a su posición. –Ya que _es tu auto_, puedes conducir ahí sin problemas ¿verdad?- y le sonrió sádicamente, a sabiendas que, por mucho mapa que hubiera conseguido, no lograría llevarlo en la dirección correcta sin andar deambulando por las calles un buen rato…

-Vaya, este auto sí que es espléndido.- dijo Eriol amoldando sus manos al volante, mientras conducía por una gran avenida medio concurrida a velocidad media.

-Cállate.- le respondió Tamaki enfurruñado desde el asiento del copiloto, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros como niño pequeño, sin atreverse a mirar al conductor. Eriol sólo se rió. ¿Cuántos años aparentaba ese hombre?, ¿Cuántos dejaba ver en la mentalidad? Al menos le hacía olvidar el momento que se aproximaba inevitablemente. El encuentro con Yue era una situación que no le agradaba enfrentar en absoluto, mucho menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba actualmente. Averiguaría con él todo lo que pudiera de la situación de Shaoran, y no le volvería a consultar después ni volvería a inmiscuirse en su vida, enfocando su completa atención a la liberación de su amigo, para después huir nuevamente a su nuevo hogar para regresar a su antigua existencia. Al llegar allá, se dedicaría a olvidar todo lo que había visto la noche anterior, regresando a tener la antigua adoración que sentía por esa mujer al recordarla a su lado y nada más. Esperaba que su psique pudiera aguantar ese trabajo colosal. No podría sobrevivir de otra manera sumido sólo en los recuerdos.

-Eriol.- pronunció por fin el joven a su lado, al parecer habiendo olvidado ya su antiguo mal humor. –Después de esto, iremos a ver a Tomoyo ¿no es así?-

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó el inglés mirándolo de reojo amenazadoramente.

-A la señorita Daidouji…- corrigió el joven carraspeando con la garganta.

-No. No iremos.- contestó el ojiazul concluyentemente. –No tengo nada que tratar con ella.-

El rubio lo miró pensativamente por un momento, sin recibir ninguna otra respuesta de él. Inusualmente, se quedó callado, sumido en sus cavilaciones. ¿Era la mejor opción esa que estaba escogiendo Eriol? Habían pasado ya seis largos años de su huída (porque estaba casi seguro que eso había sido) de Japón, sin embargo, podría apostar que esa mujer había invadido sus pensamientos cada uno de esos días por un tiempo prolongado, construyendo a su lado ilusiones y fantasías ficticias que pasaban a formar parte de su lista de deseos por realizar en el futuro. ¿Dejaría él que todas esas tardes terminaran desperdiciadas, relegándolas a sólo productos imaginativos de una mente obsesiva? Al parecer ese era el objetivo final de su creador a la luz de los sucesos acontecidos recientemente… Pero claro, ahí estaba él para remediar ese desperfecto. No pensaba regresar con un Eriol derrotado y malhumorado que se lamentaría en silencio cabizbajo; después de todo, él sería quien tendría que lidiar con ese temperamento por el resto de su amargada vida. Si podía remediar ese oscuro futuro (el de ambos) de alguna manera, no dudaría en intentarlo por todos los medios que estuvieran a su alcance.

_Mira nada más esa mirada calculadora…_

_**Sí, se nota que algo está planeando…**_

_Y seguro me involucra, lo conozco perfectamente…_

_**Mejor que nos preparemos, siempre que planea algo con nosotros terminamos inmiscuidos en alguna jugarreta…**_

_Sí… y por el gesto que hace, ya se para donde va su sucia mente…_

Y trató de mirarle con un gesto asesino mientras conducía, pero el rubio no le prestó la más mínima atención. Sabiendo que no podía continuar observándolo a riesgo de salir involucrado en un accidente automovilístico, suspiró derrotado y regreso la vista al camino, en donde se obligó a mantenerla para evitar el deseo repentino de estrangular a su copiloto.

…

El día apenas iba comenzando, y su espalda ya le estaba reclamando la faena transcurrida hasta el momento. No sabía si la somatización había sido el resultado de la larga plática que había tenido con un joven egocentrista acusado de narcotráfico y lavado de dinero, o por el conocimiento del juicio de apelación de Shaoran y la preocupación contagiosa de su prometida en el transcurso de toda la mañana. Claro, no era que no estuviera inquieto por el caso por si mismo, pero el nerviosismo, las prisas, los gestos y el llanto silencioso de Tomoyo, sólo le ayudaban a agravar más la tensión. Hubiera querido estar ahí con ella esa tarde al menos para ofrecerle apoyo moral cualquiera que fuera la resolución, pero de verdad lo había olvidado completamente. El trabajo lo necesitaba. Además, no era que su presencia fuera a cambiar el destino que le deparaba a Shaoran, fuera bueno o malo… ni tampoco que no quisiera estar ahí por algún tipo extraño de resistencia que le obligaba a tratar de olvidar todo lo relacionado con cierta persona… o eso esperaba en verdad.

Recargandose en una incómoda silla reclinable que le habían dado en un almacén de desecho de la jefatura, miró a su alrededor con pereza, deprimiéndole en cierta medida el panorama que observó en su entorno. Aquel lugar carecía por completo de cualquier tipo de esplendor. Era gris y sin vida, lúgubre y deprimente. Las paredes pintadas de un color durazno sucio y apagado que en algún tiempo le había dado alegría a esa habitación sin ventanas, ahora otorgaba un sentimiento de enfermedad febril que atacaba sin descanso a cada usuario que se aventuraba a pasar en ese sitio más de unos minutos. Él estaba acostumbrado en el pasado a una bonita oficina llena de luz, rodeada de amplias ventanas que dejaban pasar todo el día el esplendor del sol, y brindándole en la noche una magnifica vista de la ciudad a la que protegía, con sus destellos amarillos y plateados amontonados en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, después de haber fracasado en aquel caso con el que había ganado tanta fama, de ser destituido como jefe de la policía, y de ser humillado por sus superiores y por el consejo de la ciudad, había ido a parar sin más remedio a ese lugar con manchas y olor a humedad. El mobiliario que le habían proporcionado, además de no ser el más cómodo, carecía de color cálido y recordaba a una oficina de antaño en donde sólo se acostumbraba la sobriedad y el estiramiento. Claro, el descuido del propietario era también un factor decisivo en el estado deteriorado de la habitación. Los papeles y carpetas rebosantes se encontraban esparcidas sin orden por el gastado escritorio y los diversos estantes con sus cajones de metal, dejando nada de espacio para la planta o el cuadro pintoresco que le otorgaría algo de color a la estropeada existencia. Encima de su escritorio, rodeando a su compañera de trabajo, se encontraba una caja de donas de hacía varios días, unos cuatro vasos de café inservible y, sonriente e inmaculada, una única fotografía en un marco sencillo de una morena de ojos amatistas que sonreía amablemente a la cámara.

Yue le regresó la sonrisa, y recordando el problema al que la joven se enfrentaba en esos momentos con fortaleza y altruismo, desechó los pensamientos melancólicos que rondaban por su cabeza con unas palmaditas en el rostro y se inclinó nuevamente sobre su computadora personal para iniciar un informe detallado de su última sesión.

De esta manera pasó a lo menos una hora. Embebido como estaba en su trabajo, no se había permitido ninguna interrupción hasta el momento, adelantando con gran destreza ese informe antes de comenzar con su próxima sesión. En verdad no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su espalda hasta que su visita estaba a pocos pasos de él.

-Buenos días detective Tsukishiro.- le saludó una cortés voz con acento inglés, que hablaba un perfecto japonés a pesar del mismo.

Yue se quedó estático unos segundos antes de voltear, rebuscando en su memoria por el origen de aquel sentimiento de familiaridad que le inspiraba ese profundo sonido. Talvez su mente le había jugado una broma pesada al alterar su audición de esa manera, y se iba a encontrar al volver la vista con un compañero perdido o un colega distraído que pasaba para preguntarle algunas indicaciones sobre la sesión próxima, después de todo, a ese lugar recóndito en el sótano, le escaseaban las visitas.

-¿En que le puedo ayu…?- pero al posar la vista en la silueta alta de aquel extraño inesperado, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin dejar pasar sonido alguno. Las suposiciones que había creado en sólo unos segundos habían resultado del completo erróneas, y hubiera necesitado varios días más para poder siquiera suponer la identidad del hombre que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la sonrisa ensanchada en una mueca burlona.

-Parece que vio un fantasma.- dijo aquella visión en voz alta, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con movimientos majestuosos pero agresivos, cosa que Yue había dejado de ver ya por varios años. Nuevamente, como aquella primera vez que le había contemplado, le miró lenta y escrupulosamente, sin ningún otro pensamiento que el de la sorpresa. Miró de nuevo esos rasgos ingleses que tanto había admirado en el pasado, esa vestimenta casi gótica que le recordaba días aciagos de persecusiones policiacas, pero sobre todo, miró de nuevo esa mirada sedienta y calculadora detrás de unas extrañas gafas azules que lograban disimularla con éxito para personas ajenas a su persona, pero no para él. Tal y como la recordaba, continuaba en su rostro. Con ese toque escarlata en las orbes azuladas que le daban un aspecto aterrador... aterrador y desolador. Detrás de esa amenaza latente que mostraba en contra de todo el mundo exterior, notaba una completa desesperanza y abandono intensos, con una magnitud que nunca antes había visto en su vida. ¿Era ese el fatal resultado de todos esos años en el exilio?

La figura de aquel hombre imponente se adelantó unos pasos produciendo un leve susurro de ropa al caminar. Abrió paso en el marco de la puerta para que otra persona pasara a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos. Un hombre rubio y de rasgos extranjeros no muy bien definidos, le sonrió con inocencia e ingenuidad y se fue a sentar a una silla de un rincón a la instrucción en inglés del ojiazul. Estos actos fueron el motivo de la ruptura del mutismo del platino.

-¿Eriol?- le dijo al joven que permanecía de pie ante él, solamente para confirmar la sospecha que ya era completamente evidente.

-¿Quién más Yue?- preguntó el recién llegado con burla y algo de hostilidad, cosa que en verdad no deseaba pero que salía a relucir naturalmente. ¿Cómo evitarlo después de presenciar la escena de la noche anterior?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El detective echó el cuerpo hacia atrás instintivamente, al sentir el aura amenazante del ojiazul latente en cada poro de su ser. No era que en realidad pensara que podría llegar a hacerle daño, pero conociendo sus antecedentes psiquiatricos y cada uno de los actos consumados en el pasado, no dudaba que pudiera experientar un quiebre psicótico agudo con el que se pusiera agresivo, dañando así cualquier rastro de cordura y autocontrol. Muchos incidentes podían desatar ese tipo de comportamiento descontrolado, por lo que tenía que cuidar mucho los comentarios que escapaban de su boca… sobre todo acerca de _ese_ asunto.

Eriol notó enseguida su actitud a la defensiva. Sabía que era una consecuencia directa de su actitud hostil hacia con él, pero sabía también que no lo podía evitar. Sin embargo, recordándose que aquel era un asunto digno de otra visita menos apresurada, se obligó a cambiar su actitud acosadora a la más pasiva que le permitió su impetuoso subconsciente.

-Me enteré del asunto de Shaoran.- confesó el inglés en voz baja después de un largo suspiro. De manera bizarra, estar en ese lugar deprimente le hacía pensar de verdad en los problemas en los que su amigo se había metido, cosa que no había hecho realmente desde que había llegado a ese país.

-Oh, ya veo.- la expresión tensa del platino cambió de inmediato por la preocupación. –Hoy es la resolución en la apelación que hizo ante el tribunal. Es la última oportunidad que tiene de librarse de la pena máxima.-

-¿Y cual es tu opinión?-

-Veo las cosas muy difíciles Eriol. Hemos hecho lo humanamente posible, pero las pruebas son contundentes. Además, parece que el destino está en nuestra contra. Cada nueva posibilidad que parecemos encontrar, se nos cierra de una u otra manera. Hemos tratado con cada brecha posible… parece incluso que alguien nos está obstruyendo el camino.-

El ojiazul se quedó pensativo por un momento, analizando una loca idea que se le había venido a la mente de repente. ¿Qué parecía que alguien les cerraba el camino?, ¿Podría ser acaso…?

-Como sea, hemos presentado todo el material del que disponíamos hace poco, y la corte anunció que hoy haría el dictamen final. Si tenemos suerte, alcanzaría solamente la cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad.-

Esa última aseveración no animo en nada al inglés. ¿Qué clase de vida disfrutable podría llevar encerrado en una oscura celda por el resto de sus días? Tenía que conocer la situación a fondo, tenía de igual manera que hablar con el castaño a como diera lugar.

-¿En donde lo tienen?-

-En la prisión de máxima seguridad de Osaka, a las afueras de la ciudad.-

-¿Cómo puedo conseguir una entrevista con él?-

-Temo que eso es casi imposible Eriol. Las visitas a su celda están estrictamente limitadas a un número concreto del personal y a una que otra persona ajena a la institución. La seguridad antes de pasar a visitarle es de lo más sofisticado y estricto a lo que me he enfrentado. Yo he podido entrar ahí sólo una vez, y eso con un permiso especial de los altos mandos de la jefatura.-

-Dijiste que había personas ajenas a la institución que tenían permiso de visita, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-En realidad son sólo tres personas. Una de ellas es el abogado que se encarga de su caso, otra es un alto empresario que le otorga una visita periódica, y la tercera es su prima.-

-¿Prima? Shaoran es huérfano, nunca conoció a ninguna familia.-

-Lo sé, pero no había otra forma de conseguir entrevista con él. Tenía que ser una persona de absoluta confianza, y un familiar era la mejor opción.-

-¿De donde la sacaron?- preguntó el joven incrédulo, indispuesto a aceptar cualquier mala excusa departe del detective.

-No la sacamos de ningún lado. Es la misma Tomoyo Daidouji que conoces.-

El simple nombre de aquella mujer pronunciado por aquellos labios, hizo que el estomago de Eriol diera un vuelco desagradable. Sin embargo, se dispuso a ignorar el sentimiento y a seguir con el asunto que traía entre manos y que apremiaba.

-¿Ella tiene acceso ilimitado para verle?-

-Casi.- titubeó el platino, consiente del ligero cambio de voz y posición de su interlocutor. –Puede acceder a él dos veces a la semana por una hora. No más.-

-Necesito hablar con él.- dijo el ojiazul con una firmeza que dejaba poca cabida a las objeciones.

-No creo que eso sea posible Eriol…-

-No pienso dejarle ahí para que lo confinen a una apestosa celda por el resto de su vida, y menos a dejar que lo maten. Voy a sacarlo de ahí a como de lugar y haré todo lo posible para lograr ese cometido.- y mientras decía esas palabras, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el sucio escritorio de Yue, inclinando su rostro hacia el detective en actitud amenazadora. –Y sabes que eliminaré a cualquiera que intente detenerme.-

Yue se negó a sentirse intimidado por aquella actitud. Olvidando que no llevaba consigo ningún arma, y que su fuerza física distaba mucho de aquellos años de esplendor como jefe de la policía, le encaró con el rostro inexpresivo. -¿Veniste hasta este lugar a amenazarme? Sabes bien que no conseguirás nada con este acto de prepotencia. Has lo que te de la gana, pero no te atrevas a involucrarnos en esto.-

Y la simple alusión de conjunto por parte de aquel hombre, bastó para disparar la furia contenida del ex asesino, que estiró el brazo con un rápido movimiento y alcanzó por el cuello a la camisa al detective, que se limitó a sostenerse con las manos del escritorio, encarando con la misma actitud desafiadora al arranque violento de su invitado.

-¿Involucrarnos?- siseó el ojiazul a escasos centímetros del rostro de su víctima, observándole por encima de las gafas azuladas con la mirada más mortífera que hubiera descubierto desde hacía mucho tiempo. -¿Cómo te atreves a involucrarla en esta plática, asqueroso traidor?- dijo por instinto en su idioma natal, dándose a entender completamente por su interlocutor.

-Calma Eriol.- unas fuertes manos sostuvieron el brazo del ojiazul con habilidad antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento. Tamaki se había levantado de su asiento en el rincón de la habitación al observar el arranque de furia de su compañero, lanzandose en el auxilio de aquel hombre desconocido. A pesar de no haber entendido la conversación, había alcanzado a distinguir nombres conocidos que le daban una idea del tema que se estaba tratando. Había escuchado el Tsukishiro y el Shaoran, con los que Eriol se hacía llamar allá en Inglaterra, y también el Tomoyo Daidouji después de una larga charla. Claro, esa última frase pronunciada en forma venenosa, la había captado por completo. De esa manera pudo comprobar de inmediato las teorías que había formulado. –No vinimos aquí a esto.-

Y Yue observó con sorpresa como el rubio lograba calmar el ímpetu de aquel inglés, haciendo incluso que retrocediera de su posición y le soltara después de un suspiro. O se equivocaba mucho o Eriol se había ablandado esos últimos seis años. Cuando volvió a recuperar la compostura, regresó al japonés.

-No me interesa saber nada de lo que ella y tú hacen ahora. Y no es ese un tema que venga a tratar contigo hoy. Vine por el asunto de Shaoran, y no me iré hasta que consiga alguna respuesta.- y lo dijo con tal decisión y determinación, que Yue no tuvo más que suspirar derrotado y sacar a relucir la única manera posible de ingresar a esa celda sin irrumpir en ella a la fuerza.

-Tomoyo es la única con acceso a la celda, a través de ella tal vez puedas conseguir alguna recomendación para poder visitarle.- le dijo cerrando los ojos pensativamente. –Claro, tendrías que crear antes una identidad creíble con cimientos, con reputación y sobre todo sin archivos criminales.-

-Eso puedo conseguirlo.- contestó el ojiazul sin tener su mente en esa cuestión concreta, sino en la oración anterior. Esa en donde le decían que tenía que ver a esa mujer como única posibilidad para conseguir una forma de entrar a aquella celda. El simple pensamiento de encontrarse con ella de frente le revolvió el estomago, una mezcla lacerante entre emoción y miedo. Era algo necesario después de todo, y la idea no le resultaba nada reconfortante después de lo que había pasado.

-Eriol, escucha…- Yue había empezado a hablar sin mucha convicción, dispuesto a sacar el tema de su relación con la morena. No lo hubiera querido, pero si era necesaria una reunión entre aquellos dos, iba resultar indispensable que conociera la situación. En ese momento, sentía una profunda vergüenza y culpa sobre su cabeza, algo que le instaba a hablar para ofrecer una explicación. Claro, al parecer Eriol se había informado muy bien sobre su relación antes de ir a consultarle, hecho que no sabía le beneficiaria o le arrojaría resultados aún más negativos.

-No quiero escucharte.- interrumpió el inglés calmadamente, dándose la media vuelta. –No importa ya. Llévame con ella para poder largarme de este país lo antes posible.- y diciendo estas palabras salió de la habitación en silencio, como si nunca hubiera llegado ahí en primer lugar. El rubio que le acompañaba le sonrió inocentemente y se paró bajo el marco de la puerta de la oficina.

-Tenemos un mustang allá abajo frente a la puerta principal. Lo esperaremos ahí.- le dijo con lentitud, esperando que aquel hombre le entendiera del todo. Al recibir el asentimiento de Yue con la cabeza, le volvió a sonreír con alivio y salió de aquel lugar justo como su compañero.

El detective se quedó sentado por un momento, asimilando todo lo que acababa de suceder en aquella habitación. De no tener el olor de la loción del ojiazul impregnado en la camisa, de donde lo había agarrado tan agresivamente, pensaría que toda aquella escena era el resultado de una mala noche de sueño y preocupaciones conjuntas; incluso de alucinaciones psicóticas. Aturdido, y sin saber del todo que hacer, se levantó de su lugar, apagó la computadora guardando antes su información, y tomó un largo abrigo grisáceo de encima de la silla en la que se había encontrado sentado. Sabiendo que tendría algunas reprimendas después por dejar a un lado el trabajo que tenía programado para el día, y sin importarle en absoluto debido a preocupaciones más urgentes en su mente, salió de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo todo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

…

La media tarde de ese largo día de invierno llegó a la ciudad de Osaka sin contratiempos. El cielo se veía oscurecido por una acumulación de nubes negras que anunciaban una posible tormenta, cosa que había confirmado en un cincuenta porciento la chica del clima en la cadena de televisión principal. Las primeras ráfagas heladas anunciantes del próximo invierno envolvían a los desafortunados transeúntes, que trataban de abrigarse con bufandas y guantes como mejor podían, haciendo que las personas que circulaban en carro con la calefacción encendida, se sintieran afortunadas.

Tomoyo Daidouji no se quejaba del frío. A pesar de llevar solamente un ligero saco de negocios sobre los hombros, y una bonita bufanda anudada con destreza en su estilizado cuello, caminaba por las calles sin tiritar. En ese momento el frío exterior era una molestia nimia que no alcanzaba a sentir del todo. Era algo casi sin importancia comparado con el frío que sentía en su interior. Ella más que nadie sabía que el dolor físico no podía compararse con el dolor emocional, y eso era lo que la carcomía por dentro en ese instante aislándola de su entorno como nunca. En ese momento, el clima era una cuestión efímera alejada de la realidad. Si de repente hubieran empezado a caer gotas frías de lluvia sobre su cabeza, seguramente ni se hubiera inmutado. No le hubiera importado el traje, el maquillaje, el caro portafolio o el celular que cargaba dentro de su abrigo. Lo hubiera dado todo para cambiar la razón de su estado emocional.

Su mejor amigo iba a morir.

Shaoran Li iba a ser asesinado de una forma bien planeada por el estado, sustentada por una ley aberrante que le hacía pensar en lo más bajo del ser humano. Iba a ser asesinado en poco menos de un mes frente a personas morbosas y sin escrúpulos ni vergüenza, dedicados solamente a alimentar el sadismo implícito en su instinto y en el de su audiencia…

Claro, no era muy distinto a lo que había realizado él.

Sabía bien que todos los cargos que se le habían imputado eran completamente bien merecidos. Sabía todas las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado, todas las vidas que se había llevado al otro mundo por ambición y poder sin ningún tipo de compasión. Lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había confesado cuando le habían capturado. Sentado en esa celda oscura, sin la oportunidad de recibir visitas, sin ningún tipo de comodidad, sin siquiera una pequeña ranura donde se filtrara la luz solar; le había contado pecado tras pecado cometido con una voz monótona y sin matices. Algo que no hubiera alcanzado a soportar de no haberle descubierto una mirada arrepentida y llena de remordimiento que había cargado a partir de entonces. Atrocidades que jamás hubiera imaginado salieron de los labios de ese castaño alegre e impetuoso, arrancándole muecas de incredulidad y repulsión que el chico alcanzó a distinguir, pero que no se molestó en contradecir. Toda la historia había respondido a un relato bien estructurado y cronológicamente exacto, hasta la última etapa: los asesinatos de la familia Daidouji.

Llegados a este punto, se había detenido por algunos minutos incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sin embargo, al decidirse a realizar su confesión, y contrario a lo que había pensado, el castaño le había mirado directamente a los ojos con arrepentimiento inmenso, y había pronunciado una única frase sin titubeos, una frase que jamás podría olvidar: _Yo maté a Sonomi._

Se había levantado de su sitio después de eso, y había salido de aquel lugar sin voltearle a ver nuevamente, aturdida por su confesión. Lo había sabido desde el principio por supuesto, sin embargo, nada le había pesado más que escucharlo de sus propios labios. Nada era peor que el peso de la certeza.

En ese momento, había pensado en no regresar jamás a visitarlo, en olvidarse de él para siempre tal como lo estaba intentado Sakura. En ese momento lo había odiado como nunca. Había odiado su frialdad, su ambición y su avaricia; pero sobre todo, había odiado esa mirada arrepentida y esa sinceridad en su voz al hacerle aquella terrible confesión ya bien sabida. Con eso había destruido parte de la muralla que había erigido alrededor de esos sucesos, sacándole inesperadamente de su mundo estructurado de fantasía en la que Shaoran y _él _eran inocentes. Con eso, todo se había reducido a la nada.

¿Qué le quedaba después de escuchar esa confesión?, ¿Cómo vería nuevamente a los ojos al asesino de su madre?

Había resultado un trabajo colosal. Su mente se había esforzado día y noche para conseguirles una absolución que había llegado a ella sólo en parte. Sabía que parte de ella conservaba ese rencor profundo dirigido a esos dos hombres, un rencor que talvés nunca pudiera superar.

Tomoyo se detuvo por un momento ante la luz roja de un semáforo en una de las avenidas principales, al lado de una pequeña multitud de personas inmiscuidas en sus asuntos. Les miró vagamente sin poner mucha atención y, al verles despreocupados y felices por la época, suprimió una mueca de tristeza, dejó que su vista se posara nuevamente en el suelo delante de ella, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las cálidas lágrimas amenazando con caer. Aspiró profundamente y apretó las manos, intentando dominarse. A su alrededor, las personas se le adelantaron para pasar la calle, como si nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia…

-¿Estas bien?- una mano cálida y varonil se posó en su hombro de repente, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Abrió los ojos con rapidez para voltear a ver al extraño… Una bonita sonrisa inocente la recibió de inmediato, provocándole una sensación rara en la boca del estómago.

-Sí gracias.- le contestó ella con un titubeo, sorprendida ante el interés de un extraño por otra persona en esa ciudad de ajetreo e indiferencia.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes ingles? Es que esa es de las únicas frases que conozco.- le dijo el joven en el idioma nombrado con un leve sonrojo en un rostro de rasgos occidentales.

A ella le divirtió la ocurrencia y sonrió. –Sí.-

-Gracias a Dios.- y regresando a su sonrisa anterior, le extendió la mano con familiaridad en señal de saludo. –Soy Tamaki Suoh, mucho gusto.-

Ella le estrechó la mano decididamente. –Tomoyo.-

-Tomoyo.- repitió el joven con un atisbo de ternura en el rostro, cosa que la chica no alcanzó a comprender. –Quita esa mirada triste, tus ojos se ven apagados con ella.- pero no recibió ninguna contestación. Las amatistas volvieron a encontrar el camino hacia los zapatos de su dueña. El joven rubio colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro con delicadeza, haciendo que le mirara fijamente. –Tienes que ser fuerte, las cosas apenas comienzan.- y le sonrió nuevamente con inocencia echándose para atrás en un rápido movimiento. –Mejor ve a casa Tomoyo, no rondes por las calles descuidadamente.- y sin decirle más, cruzó la calle poco antes de que la luz volviera a su estado escarlata y se perdió unas calles mas adelante esfumándose nuevamente entre la multitud.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Pero de alguna manera, aquel pequeño encuentro le había levantado un poco el ánimo. Vamos, talvez aún quedaba algo por hacer con el caso de su amigo, sólo tenía que ponerse a trabajar al máximo para encontrar esa solución. No importaba ya lo que había hecho en el pasado, eso había quedado atrás hacía tiempo. Lo que le importaba en ese momento era librarlo de su sombrío futuro… haría cualquier cosa.

De esa forma, y con la cabeza más despejada, aceleró el paso cuando ya faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa. Observó el panorama conocido y las personas que le resultaban familiares, y logró incluso esbozar una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada. Pronto divisó aquella bonita casa tan conocida, pequeña en comparación con todas las monstruosidades que le rodeaban; parecía una casita de muñecas recién construida, contrastando con el entorno ostentoso que disputaba constantemente el primer lugar en magnificencia, en un concurso interminable con el resto de la manzana. Alzó la mirada por encima de la barda y descubrió luz en una de las habitaciones, anunciándole la llegada temprana de su prometido. ¿No había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo todo el día, y por ello no podía acompañarle a la apelación? Si estaba en casa en ese momento, le debía una explicación muy buena.

Pronto sus pasos la llevaron al frente de su puerta. Sacó las llaves que guardaba en el abrigo, y abrió con rapidez, mirando a su alrededor para detectar cualquier tipo de intrusión, cosa que ya había evolucionado al inconsciente. Sin más, entró a su hogar.

-Llega hoy temprano señorita Daiudouji.- le saludó una cortés voz masculina a unos cuantos pasos de su posición.

-Sí, decidí tomarme el resto del día libre.- respondió ella con una débil sonrisa de cansancio, sin intentar ser descortés. El hombre le lanzó una mirada amistosa y siguió con su trabajo de recortar los arbustos del jardín, del que se encargaba dos o tres días a la semana por encargo especial de ella. Cuidaba las plantas con cariño, y recortaba el césped cuando era necesario manteniéndole siempre en un estado envidiable. Cuando ella deseaba andar por ahí descalza, entre los muchos árboles de cerezo que poseía en el patio trasero, él solía hacerle compañía amistosamente, entreteniéndole con largas y a veces divertidas, a veces tristes historias de un pasado lejano y perdido.

Era una persona de edad madura con semblante bondadoso, aspecto que le otorgaban las delicadas arrugas en su frente y comisuras de los ojos. Tenía poco cabello y pronunciado abdomen, del que se jactaba con humor cada vez que rebotaba bajo su pecho al lanzar una buena carcajada. Llevaba siempre el mismo overol descolorido, salpicado de imborrables manchas de lodo que habían sobrevivido a una vida de detergentes, a pesar de las constantes suplicas de Tomoyo para otorgarle ropa completamente nueva.

Vivía solo en una pequeña región de clase media a un cuarto de hora del centro de la ciudad, manteniéndose cómodamente con su sueldo de jardinero, que recibía de tres o cuatro casas más de la cercanía. En sus años jóvenes, se había dedicado completamente al servicio eclesiástico como sacerdote, retirándose hacia poco para cambiar de "aire", cómo él solía decir.

La joven le escuchó tarareando una vieja canción en español, idioma que manejaba bastante bien, y dejándole con sus asuntos, pero pensando en regresar en un rato para librarse del estrés, entró en su casa girando la elegante perilla.

-Yue, ¿estas en casa?- gritó la chica al no escuchar sonido alguno para recibirla, mientras se desabrochaba los zapatos con una mano y se sostenía de la pared con la otra.

-Estoy en el estudio. ¿Podrías venir un momento?- le contestó la voz del nombrado desde aquella habitación, cosa que extrañó a la amatista por un momento.

Después de ponerse un calzado más cómodo, se dirigió a aquel lugar, abriendo la puerta con lentitud.

-¿Pasa algo Yu…?- pero de repente olvidó por completo la forma de articular las palabras. La mente se le puso en blanco por un rato sin ningún tipo de pensamiento coherente. Lo que vio en aquella habitación la aturdió. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, simplemente era algo imposible.

Ahí, frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, se encontraba la persona que había muerto aquella vez de manera trágica y dolorosa, condenándola a año tras año de sufrimiento y soledad, a la visita esporádica de una tumba que le transmitía un sentimiento de cansancio y aturdimiento, a los sueños constantes en donde se reunía con él, haciéndole tener incluso pensamientos extraños en relación de la muerte…

Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue la incredulidad.

-¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta Yue?- preguntó al joven que se encontraba refundido en un rincón de la estancia sin atreverse a salir a la luz, todo ello sin dejar de ver aquella silueta inmóvil frente a sí. Pero no recibió contestación. En lugar de escuchar la respuesta que clamaba de parte de su prometido, la escuchó de esos labios que había creído muertos por tanto tiempo.

-Soy yo Tomoyo.- le dijo aquella figura que no podía dejar de mirar, mientras avanzaba un paso más cerca de su persona, aturdiéndola aún más de ser eso posible. Los muertos no hablaban, no tenían una voz perfecta y barítona hablando al japonés con esos adorables matices ingleses. Los muertos no caminaban despreocupadamente por el estudio de otras personas sin despedir ese olor nauseabundo que acompaña al cuerpo malsano. Pero sobre todo, los muertos no miraban de la forma en que aquel hombre tan conocido la estaba mirando. Los sentimientos no convergían en sus ojos azules de manera tan perturbadora y reconfortante. Los muertos no hacían nada de eso. La única salida que quedaba era la menos probable: aquella persona aún se aferraba a la vida.

-¿Eriol?- dijo la chica con cautela, en la espera de una reafirmación que le ayudaría a conservar íntegra su salud mental.

Sin que lo esperara, los labios de aquella figura se curvearon hacia arriba, en una cálida expresión que le sorprendió. Sus ojos se encontraron en un breve momento que a los dos les supo a eternidad, ambos con una expresión inconfundible que ya se habían comunicado hacía muchos años, en tiempos sin sombras, y que aparecía ahí, casi intacto, confundido con un sin fin de emociones, pero ahí de todas formas.

Pero antes de que se pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Yue salió de su mutismo casi forzosamente, obligado por un asombroso malestar en el estómago y un dolor en el pecho que casi no le dejó respirar. –Creo que Eriol y yo tenemos muchas cosas que explicarte Tomoyo.- y la joven por fin le dirigió la mirada.

En ella, se reflejó angustia, duda y resentimiento, pero también una pizca de esperanza.

_Continuará…_

Ejeje primero que nada, perdón por la demora. Sé que muchos están pensando ya en muchas e ingeniosas técnicas homicidas para vengarse de mi, y debo confesar que talvez todas ellas sean bien merecidas. En verdad no había continuado con esta historia debido a una enfermedad aguda que aqueja a muchas personas en el mundo, y que es la primera y única en mi repertorio: la huevonitis. Je por ello les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, prometiendo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar mis historias debido al padecimiento de esta enfermedad. Digo, espero que causas mayores no lo requieran. Como sea, le agradezco toda la ayuda que me ha brindado a mi amiga y dolor de cabeza jaja, ya que sin ella nunca me hubiera puesto a trabajar al ritmo que lo hice, ya que mi fecha limite de entrega era hasta el 31 de Diciembre, si acaso no quería sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, además de un sin fin de torturas eternas en el inframundo.

Quisiera despedirme diciendo dos puntos importantes para la historia:

1) No odien a Yue tanto por favor, además de que esta muy bueno para ser odiado, no lo merece. Después veremos como se desarrolla la historia.

2) Mm no se que tan necesario era que aclarara esto, pero lo hago de todas maneras, ya que no se mencionará en la historia ya que no tiene reelevancia dentro de la misma: Tomoyo no era virgen antes de estar con Yue. Bueno, al menos no en esta historia, y habrá sido por circunstancias que no vienen al caso. Jaja supongo que eso quedará en la imaginación de cada quien, para mí fue mucho antes de conocer a Eriol con alguien que jamás volvió ni volverá a ver.

Aclarados estos puntos, me despido mandandoles muchos saludos a las personas que me dejaron un review, esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Por ahora, la siguiente en actualizarse es la historia "El piano", en la que empezaré a trabajar lo más pronto posible. Cuidense mucho, y sobre todo: tengan un feliz año nuevo!!!! Que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad al lado de las personas que aman, y sino, les regalo esta historia que viene representando un pedazo de mi fe.

Felices fiestas!

Tiff

Pd. NN, si lees esto, sabrás que ese nuevo personaje es el que pediste, espero estés algo contento jaja, después platicamos.


	7. El estatuto

_**Brillo Escarlata.**_

_Por: Tiff_

El aturdimiento que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Por unos instantes pensó que su cuerpo cedería ante tal impresión y todo a su alrededor se convertiría en borrones confusos que la llevarían a la inconciencia. Eso esperaba al menos. Así, todo pasaría por un mal sueño y pronto despertaría para descubrirse a sí misma acostada placidamente en su cama, aún al alba. Vería a Yue desnudo a su lado y se acurrucaría en su pecho tratando de contener el llanto. Sólo pasaría por eso. Un mal sueño y un silencioso llanto del que nadie se percataría, para después regresar al sueño tranquilo y relajante que la refrescaría para el otro día.

Pero no despertó de su sueño, ni llegó la esperada inconciencia cuando la pidió. En lugar de ella, una fortaleza inesperada le hizo mantenerse cuerda y levantar la mirada nuevamente hacía sus interlocutores, que la observaban con gestos preocupados dispuestos a lanzarse en su ayuda. El pensamiento de la incomodidad que le generaría el toque de cualquiera de esos dos hombres, le mantuvo firme en su sitio sin ningún titubeo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó en una débil voz que los presentes apenas alcanzaron a percibir.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que nadie se atrevió a responder. ¿Cómo empezar un relato que sabrían sonaría incoherente y falso?, ¿Iniciarían una serie de disculpas, uno por ocultar el hecho de estar vivo, y el otro por mantener la boca cerrada sobre el asunto?

-Tú estabas muerto.- dijo mirando a Eriol con ojos heridos e incrédulos. Una mirada que el joven rehusó. -¿Yue?-

El platino alzó la mirada ante el llamado. Eriol mantenía la cabeza ladeada, admirando algún punto interesante en el suelo al parecer incapaz de decir palabra.

-Te engañamos Tomoyo.- comenzó el detective con mucho trabajo. –Fingimos la muerte de Eriol aquella vez para protegerte.-

-¿Protegerme?-

-Mi rostro era muy conocido Tomoyo.- continuó el ex asesino, aún sintiendo un mortífero nudo en la garganta. –No podía quedarme en este lugar, y no podía dejar que me buscaras. Tampoco podía llevarte conmigo, hubiera sido egoísta obligarte a renunciar a todo lo que tenías aquí.-

-Así es.- interrumpió el otro hombre. –Temíamos que la compañía para la que trabajaba Eriol le siguiera buscando, y era un riesgo el que te tuviera a su lado. Podrían haberte usado en su contra como lo hicieron esa vez.-

-Por eso planeamos esto. Si tú pensabas que estaba muerto, tendrías una oportunidad de sobrevivir si acaso iban tras de ti. Además, podías seguir tu vida normalmente sin la preocupación de tener que caminar con un prófugo a tu lado.-

Yue prosiguió.-Pensamos que dejaríamos pasar unos años para decirte la verdad. Esperaríamos a que el rostro de Eriol se olvidara y los archivos se lapidaran para planear su regreso a Japón. Con una nueva identidad y un pasado debidamente establecido, pasaría a formar parte de la fila de extranjeros visitantes del país.-

La chica pasaba la mirada de uno a otro conforme iba avanzando la discusión. Veía que los labios de los dos hombres se movían uno después de otro, alcanzando a percibir una conversación errática que su cerebro se esforzaba por descifrar. Parecía todo tan irreal… apenas podía articular palabra.

-¿6 años…?- fue lo único que pudo decir dirigiéndose al ojiazul. Él desvió la mirada.

-Regresé por Shaoran.- mencionó en un tono que denotó un dejo de frialdad. –Necesita de mi ayuda.-

La chica sintió que algo pesado le caía en el estomago. La dureza y certeza de sus palabras le habían hecho sentir peor que en aquellos días, cuando apenas le podía sacar una conversación, y todo lo que recibía eran monosílabos. Esta vez, la hostilidad no era dirigida al mundo en general como solía ser, sabía que estaba dirigida a ella misma.

La mirada que ambos habían compartido segundos antes, era sólo un recuerdo vago en la actual situación. La explicación había avanzado, trayendo a la par una muralla invisible entre todos los presentes que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno. Tomoyo sabía muy bien la razón de la creciente hostilidad en el ambiente. Se notaba en la actitud amenazante que iba adquiriendo poco a poco el ojiazul.

Lo entendía. Claro que sí. Y la conciencia le remordió silenciosamente. Sin embargo, también le pareció injusta su actitud. Las decisiones que había tomado con el transcurso de los años habían sido estructuradas conforme los significativos y oscuros acontecimientos de su pasado, incluyendo la supuesta muerte de ese joven en él.

Eso fue demasiado para ella. Dándose la vuelta con mucho trabajo, se encaminó a la puerta con paso titubeante. Escuchó a su espalda como Yue se levantaba de su asiento para irle a auxiliar.

-No vengas Yue. Quiero estar sola.- y acelerando el paso, alcanzó el picaportes y salió a la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una sensación de nauseas la invadió y su respiración se empezó a hacer entrecortada. De rápidas zancadas se abalanzó a la puerta principal y salió al aire libre, recargándose trabajosamente en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Miró al cielo, que dejó caer su primera gota de agua, y lo siguiente que distinguió fue completa oscuridad.

//

Tamaki Suoh metió la llave en la cerradura del portón de la casa de Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriol, y el hombre que se hacía llamar Yue, le habían pedido que fuera a dar un paseo por ahí mientras hablaban con la linda amatista de la fotografía del ojiazul. Al parecer, los temas que tratarían no eran de su incumbencia.

_Pero yo no sé japonés. No podría haber entendido de todos modos._

Eriol era demasiado cuidadoso en esas ocasiones. Cuando tenía un tema privado que tratar tomaba extremas precauciones para mantenerlo en secreto. En ese momento, seguro había temido que él estuviera fingiendo no entender ni pizca del lenguaje, para estar presente en todas las conversaciones privadas sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Hubiera sido una táctica muy buena de en realidad conocer el nipón.

Lo entendía. Personas como ellos debían de estar siempre cautelosos. Cualquier precaución que se pudiera tomar para mantener en secreto su identidad o un tema de importancia, nunca estaba de más. Hubiera sido descuidado de su parte el no haberlo hecho de esa manera.

En ese tiempo muerto que había tenido, había dado una vuelta por ahí sin rumbo fijo. Había salido a la gran avenida que se prolongaba hasta la calle principal, en donde se levantaba majestuosa la gran torre de Osaka. Había caminado unas cuantas calles, comprándose en el camino unos deliciosos _Taiyakis_ recién hechos que le sirvieron de tentempié de la tarde a falta de su tradicional hora del té. Había pasado por un montón de tiendas de artículos electrónicos, y había visto por fin un hermoso _kotatsu _por el que regresaría sin duda alguna en otro momento.

Sus pensamientos habían estado alejados de las personas que había dejado en aquella casa con ambiente sombrío, hasta el encuentro inesperado de una figura vagamente conocida por medio de una fotografía y un breve vistazo desde un restaurante. Ahí, en medio de la multitud que esperaba por la luz roja de un semáforo, se encontraba la pequeña figura de Tomoyo Daidouji, medio encorvada y con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo sin muchas ganas un caro portafolio en una de sus delicadas manos. Miraba un punto inexistente sobre sus zapatos con los ojos vidriosos y el seño contraído. Le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar.

Y eso era algo que odiaba Tamaki Suoh. Acostumbrado a recordar su hermoso rostro con una bella sonrisa de aquella fotografía, le causaba tristeza inmensa mirarla en vivo y en ese deplorable estado. ¿Qué le diría Eriol de acaso saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Sin pensarlo demasiado, y obedeciendo a su naturaleza impulsiva, se acercó a la chica por detrás mientras recordaba una de las únicas frases conocidas en japonés.

-¿Daijoubu?-

La luz se había puesto en verde nuevamente. Las figuras trajeadas que habían estado rodeando a la amatista se dispersaron rápidamente a lo largo de la concurrida avenida. La joven le volteó a ver con los ojos cristalinos llenos de desesperanza y sorpresa, que destrozaron por un segundo el corazón del chico. Sin embargo… no todo había resultado mal al final. Le había propiciado unas cuantas palabras de aliento que no tenía planeadas, y había observado con regocijo cómo esos hermosos ojos se iluminaban nuevamente con una pizca de esperanza. En ese momento un inesperado vuelco en el pecho le había dejado sin aliento. Prefirió cerrar la boca antes de decir algo más para quedar en ridículo, y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, adelantándose unos pasos apresurados a la chica, no sin antes lanzarle una última sonrisa involuntaria.

Mejor dejarlo de esa manera. La pobre chica ya iba a tener bastante con la inesperada reunión que encontraría llegando a casa, como para todavía añadir a un tercero en discordia. Así que acelerando el paso, sin tener prisa alguna en realidad, se perdió entre una multitud ajetreada que se iba cerrando tras él sin preocuparse en verlo realmente. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de aquella mujer, se ocultó detrás de un camión de carga parado frente a una pescadería, y ahí esperó pacientemente a que la chica tomara su acostumbrado camino a casa, para tomar el mismo camino y pasar desapercibido esta vez.

Pasó un rato frente a la casa en cuestión, hasta que empezó a sentir la fría llovizna que comenzaba a desatarse sobre la ciudad. La chica ya había estado un buen rato dentro cuando él abrió el portón cuidadosamente. Esperaba no ser recibido por algún empleado de la casa que le corriera de inmediato sin tener la oportunidad de explicarse correctamente.

Sin embargo, no encontró lo que esperaba. Apenas tuvo la delicadeza de cerrar la puerta tras de si, antes de correr por el bonito camino empedrado a revisar a la figura que yacía sin conocimiento medio recargada en portezuela.

-¿Tomoyo?- exclamó el joven agachándose a su lado, sintiendo en su espalda la fría lluvia cada vez más fuerte. –Oye, ¿estás bien? Despierta linda.- el cabello de la chica ya estaba pegado a su cuero cabelludo, pesado por la humedad. Terminaría empapada de quedarse un rato más sin resguardo.

-¡Eriol!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando ser oído sobre el soplido del viento y las gotas de lluvia pegando en los ventanales. Levantó a la chica como pudo, considerando la inconveniente posición en que lo intentó, y pateó la puerta principal con energía, esperando que le escucharan los hombres de adentro.

No pasó mucho antes de que se abriera la puerta, y el ojiazul saliera a su encuentro con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Miró a la chica que traía entre brazos, y la recibió sin formular ninguna pregunta, llevándola adentro con rapidez. Yue miró a la joven con el mismo gesto y siguió al inglés con paso apresurado.

El rubio los miró a ambos desde el marco de la puerta, mientras se encaminaban a la segunda planta sin titubeos. La preocupación de ambos había resultado evidente en sus rostros y en sus acciones al verlo entrar con la chica sin sentido. Eso le parecía muy tierno. Se veía que los dos tenían un carácter difícil de tratar, pero era interesante observar cómo todas las mascaras caían sin remedio ante la preocupación por el ser amado. El rubio se sonrió con nostalgia, un gesto que nadie le había visto jamás. La preocupación por un ser amado era un sentimiento que no había experimentado ya por mucho tiempo. En verdad no quería sentir nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho que casi no te dejaba respirar. Era demasiado duro, demasiado difícil. No quería recordar siquiera….

//

Los ojos de Eriol se posaron inconscientemente sobre la figura en la cama por onceava vez en media hora, retirándola rápidamente al darse cuenta de su acción. Se había recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, después de que Yue al fin le había dejado entrar (había sido él quien se había encargado de cambiar las mojadas ropas de Tomoyo) y no había pronunciado palabra desde entonces, cosa que lograba poner incómodo al ex detective.

-Tendremos que hablar con ella de esto pronto. No lo podemos evadir por siempre.- dijo al fin el plateado sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No tenemos que hablar de nada.- replicó el ojiazul cruzando los brazos, con la actitud hostil de siempre. –Después de esto, podrán seguir con su perfecta vida. Yo no me apareceré por aquí jamás.-

Yue miró el rostro sereno de su prometida, y un gesto de amargura atravesó sus rasgos delineados por las sombras de su alrededor.

-No hagas esto.- le dijo casi en un susurro. –No sabes que es lo que ella quiere. Yo la engañé y conservé en secreto lo que sabía para mantenerla a mi lado. No merece que la trates con desprecio. Nada de esto fue su culpa.-

El ojiazul no se inmutó. –Iré con Tamaki a conseguir los papeles que necesito para entrar a la prisión. Regresaré cuando los tenga a explicarle la situación.-

-No puedes irte así.- contestó Yue alzando la voz. -¿Qué va a pensar cuando vea que ya no estás en este lugar?-

-¿Qué más da? La consolaras por mí de todos modos.-

Y antes de que pudiera replicarle, el hombre salió de la habitación con una agilidad sorprendente que apenas produjo un leve sonido. Yue le miró con culpa en los ojos y se volvió a sentar al lado de la amatista, tomándole la mano. Podría haber ido tras el inglés para intentar detenerlo, sin embargo, en esos momentos prefería quedarse de la mano con la mujer que era su vida entera. Estaba seguro que no lo quedaba mucho tiempo a su lado.

//

-Tamaki, vamos- El rubio había estado sentado en la estancia principal desde que había entrado con la chica en brazos. Se había quitado la gabardina y había conseguido una toalla que en ese momento descansaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A visitar a un amigo.- le contestó pasando a su lado con rapidez en dirección a la puerta principal. El otro hombre no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Salieron de la casa sin decirle nada más a nadie, y caminaron una cuadra por la ostentosa calle, encontrando su lujoso auto estacionado frente a una de ellas. Eriol tomó nuevamente el asiento del conductor, recibiendo una fulminante mirada del rubio.

Las calles de Japón permanecían iluminadas por una leve estela de luz blanquecina, que aún se alcanzaba a distinguir a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad. Los ocupantes de los autos atrapados en el tráfico debido a la tormenta, distraían su atención en cualquier pasatiempo posible en ese duro clima.

Eriol suspiró acongojado. Hubiera querido llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino para encontrarse con su castaño amigo esa misma noche. Debía de pensar pronto en un buen plan que seguir para sacar a Li de ese lugar. Era una prisión de máxima seguridad después de todo, y salir de esos sitios no era una tarea fácil ni para el más experimentado. La cosa no le pintaba nada sencilla. Iba siendo el momento de conseguir la mayor ayuda posible, que no fueran primerizos que se en plena misión se tropezaran con sus propios pies. El momento inevitable había llegado. Le contaría todo ese mismo día.

//

La prisión de máxima seguridad de Osaka, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad a quince minutos en auto. Saliendo a la derecha de la autopista principal, justo en donde un enorme letrero verde descolorido rezaba el nombre del próximo destino, se estiraba un camino pavimentado de doble sentido que ascendía una pequeña colina tupida de una espesa vegetación. A sólo unos minutos a pie, descendiendo una resbalosa escarpada, se podía encontrar el cauce del río Yodo, que iba a desembocar a la bahía de Osaka.

En la cima de aquella colina, alumbrada por numerosas lámparas gigantes, custodiada en todo momento, y equipada con el mejor equipo de seguridad que podía proporcionar el gobierno, una enorme y maciza fortaleza de concreto sólido se levantaba majestuosa e impenetrable. Iluminada y distorsionada como estaba por la pesada lluvia, proporcionaba un sentimiento descorazonador y dramático a la vez que hacía encoger incluso a los enormes custodios acurrucados unos contra otros para contener el frío atrapado entre aquellas estériles paredes.

En la sección más alejada del mundo real, en lo más recóndito de las celdas subterráneas de aquella prisión, aislados en pequeñas celdas de dos por dos y sumidos en la más completa oscuridad, se encontraban los criminales más peligrosos de todo Japón.

Asesinos en serie, violadores, asaltantes de bancos, corruptores… todos ocupando un mismo espacio y respirando el mismo aire viciado. Sin oportunidad de escape para ese deprimente lugar, los internos pasaban sus días sumidos en épocas pasadas, encogidos en un rincón con el cuerpo entumecido. Las miradas y la piel se iban marchitando poco a poco, y los pensamientos se iban deteriorando con el pasar el tiempo, inevitablemente.

Cualquiera podía caer pronto en la locura en ese lugar. Irónicamente, era la salida más cuerda a todo ese sufrimiento.

Al final del pasillo metálico, en la última puerta de la izquierda, en una celda igual a las demás, se encontraba una figura recostada en su cama mirando al techo sin pestañear. Sus ojos castaños habituados a la oscuridad, alcanzaban a distinguir extrañas manchas de figuras peculiares que ya casi se sabía de memoria. Cansado de estar en la misma posición por casi dos horas, se dio la vuelta trabajosamente, mirando a la pared de un lado de su cama. Pensó por un momento que pronto las piernas se le atrofiarían. No se levantaba más que para lo necesario, y eso incluía la comida y el baño, que se encontraban a sólo dos pasos de su posición actual. Los duchasos periódicos que se imponían por ley a los prisioneros, eran cada dos o tres días dependiendo de la temporada. El demás tiempo, exceptuando los días de visita, se ocupaba en sus cavilaciones silenciosas resguardadas por la pesada oscuridad.

Shaoran Li no tenía ya la más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir a ese encierro. Se miraba a veces en el cristal de las diminutas ventanas de las duchas, y se encontraba con una piel cetrina y escamosa, y un rostro demacrado y ojeroso que le daba un aspecto febril contagioso. Las ropas grises que le cubrían le ayudaban a acentuar esa percepción. Ya no abría la boca para pronunciar palabra excepto en los días de visita, cuando ésta salía lacónica y de un tono metálico desgastado que se iba acentuando con el paso de las semanas. Ya no era quien solía ser. Su agudo ingenio y buen humor se habían ido extinguiendo con el peso constante en sus hombros de la certeza de una muerte venidera. La fe ya no era una palabra que existiera en su vocabulario. De no haber sabido que pronto sería ejecutado, se hubiera quitado la vida él mismo para terminar con todo.

Se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar el castigo por todas sus atrocidades. La muerte era tan sólo un pequeño escarmiento, casi un consuelo después de la tortura que estaba sufriendo en vida. Le confortaba saber que faltaba poco para que todo acabara. Unas semanas más y cerraría los ojos para no despertar jamás, dejando atrás una vida efímera y superficial de la que no se sentía orgulloso. Nadie le echaría de menos. Nadie le recordaría de manera agradable otra vez. Le entristecía saberlo, pero también le aliviaba en cierta manera. Al menos nadie más sufriría por su culpa. Ya estaría en el más horrible círculo del infierno al morir, y no quería tener que pagar aún por más culpas. Encontraría ahí a su gran amigo Matt, y sabía que se reuniría con Eriol tarde o temprano. El mismo camino les estaba destinado de todas maneras. Ya no le recordaría con nostalgia ni arrepentimiento… ni siquiera con devoción. Allá abajo, sería igual a él. Compartiendo pesares y tormentos, como había sido siempre… Como debería seguir siendo.

Los ojos de Li se hubieran llenado de lágrimas en ese momento, de sólo haber tenido más lágrimas que derramar.

//

Eriol sobó su cuello cansado al subir al auto nuevamente, llevando la espalda de su gabardina empapada por la lluvia. El rubio a su lado se sacudió el cabello de manera despreocupada salpicando por el tablero y los caros asientos de piel delicadas gotas de lluvia. Calados hasta los huesos por el frío intempestivo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo cansados de la larga travesía. Lo que había restado de tarde, después de salir de la casa de Tomoyo Daidouji, se había dedicado exclusivamente a los preparativos de esa falsa identidad cimentada en Japón, que necesitaba para conseguir un permiso exclusivo de visita a un recluso de máxima seguridad. No había sido una tarea sencilla. Había recorrido lugar tras lugar antiguamente conocido ofreciendo sobornos aquí y allá para conseguir nueva información. Los contactos de los que había dispuesto en varias de sus antiguas operaciones, habían desaparecido del mapa o resultaban increíblemente difíciles de encontrar entre todo el complejo mar del mercado negro. Necesitaba a alguien con experiencia en el campo y que además pudiera mantener la boca cerrada a terceros por una muy buena suma de dinero. Claro, eso si quería mantener en secreto el hecho de seguir aún con vida, cosa que era indispensable si acaso su antigua compañía patrocinadora obstaculizaba todo lo referente al caso de su amigo. Era una sentencia de muerte segura si algo como eso llegaba a pasar.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, sus esfuerzos habían resultado fructíferos. Había contactado con un antiguo conocido de la compañía que se dedicaba a falsificar documentos y suplantar identidades, y que además mantenía la boca cerrada con la apropiada persuasión. Una suma exorbitante le había conseguido la identidad que él había querido, con todos los cimientos necesarios para crearse un historial ejemplar.

El desafortunado difunto del que tomaría prestada la identidad, había tenido una plácida y ejemplar vida en la ciudad de Odaiba, de donde era oriundo. Había muerto a los cuarenta años en un grave accidente automovilístico ocasionado por un conductor borracho, y le habían sepultado detrás de su parroquia cristiana con gran pesar de parte de todos los presentes. Había sido un pastor ejemplar y devoto, dedicado a su templo y a sus obras de caridad. Vivía solo en una pequeña casa que había construido con el tiempo, y había muerto sin descendencia ni herederos en esa enorme ciudad.

Alguien como él era a quien Eriol necesitaba. Alguien respetable, ejemplar, con grandes dosis de compasión y humanidad. Alguien que pudiera entrar a ver a Shaoran Li en los últimos momentos de su existencia a otorgarle un perdón que talvez no pedía, sin que su presencia en esas celdas levantara la más mínima sospecha.

El hombre necesitaba sólo otro día para tenerlo todo listo. Desaparecería por un tiempo el acta de defunción y alteraría el rostro de todas las identificaciones del reverendo, para suplantarlas con la máscara que Eriol se había confeccionado cuidadosamente sobre el rostro. Incluso alteraría los rostros de algunas fotografías de eventos casuales que se usarían al momento de sustentar sus obras de caridad y asistencia a fiestas de la comunidad. El engaño podía mantenerse al menos un mes. Después de ello, las fotografías originales y el acta de defunción debían regresar a su sitio original. Todo ello para mantener en circulación la red de falsificación. Un mes era poco tiempo si lo pensaba bien. Sin embargo, le pareció suficiente.

Con algunas dificultades, logró quitarse la gabardina mojada, arrojándola al asiento de atrás. Se quitó también las gafas azuladas y las dejó sobre el tablero

-Tamaki.- el tono de Eriol se escuchó serio. El rubio le volteó a ver con un gesto de la misma magnitud. Algo que sabía muy bien era diferenciar la gravedad de los temas de las pláticas de acuerdo a la modulación de su voz. –No podré esconder mucho más las razones de mi regreso a Japón si quiero llevar acabo un buen plan.- el rubio lo instó a continuar. –Has visto todo lo que he hecho hoy, y sé que no es algo que una persona normal haría. Me has seguido sin preguntar nada hasta ahora y te lo agradezco…Pero estoy a punto de involucrarme en algo ilegal y peligroso y sé que no te arriesgarás a ayudarme a menos que sepas toda la historia.-

Tamaki mantuvo un silencio tenso, y los ojos fijos en aquel hombre. Si Eriol no hubiera quitado la mirada de ese rostro, se hubiera dado cuenta de la determinación del gesto del rubio. Estaba consiente de que los planes del ojiazul. Se había dado una idea al ver todos los movimientos de ese y los días pasados. Si pensaba irrumpir en una prisión para salvar a su mejor amigo, lo menos que podía hacer por todos esos años de amistad, era acompañarle. Si lo atrapaban, sería en la persecución de un ideal que debía valer la pena. Su pasado era algo que ya no importaba en el presente.

Eriol volvió a abrir la boca después de una tensa pausa. -Esto no va a ser fácil. Es un tema muy delicado. ¿Me escucharás hasta el final?-

El joven Suoh asintió con la cabeza lentamente procurando que le observara el ojiazul. La mirada de determinación que mantenía en los ojos alentó a Eriol a abrir la boca para comenzar su relato, muy a su pesar.

//

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron en la oscuridad, de repente. La lluvia que había ennegrecido por completo el cielo, golpeaba los cristales de sus ventanas con fuerza, dándole un aspecto lúgubre al escenario exterior. Sin moverse, dirigió la mirada al bulto que sentía a un lado de las piernas, descubriendo la cabeza plateada de su prometido que se había quedado dormido a su lado custodiando sus sueños. En otro momento, sus ojos se hubieran llenado de una ternura indescriptible al divisar su figura. Sin embargo, en ese instante se quedaron vacíos y sin ninguna expresión. Las horas que había tenido de sueño obligado, le habían ayudado a despejar su mente de todos esos asuntos que le habían sorprendido en esa tarde. Su lado conciente hubiera querido que sus mecanismos de defensa hicieran su trabajo mientras dormía. De esa manera, hubiera despertado creyendo que todo había sido una cruel pesadilla. A pesar de ello, su raciocinio había hecho de las suyas esa vez. Talvez para evitarse un nuevo pesar posterior a la negación, todo para que los nuevos acontecimientos no la volvieran a sorprender desprevenida.

La joven se quitó las pesadas cobijas de encima y se levantó sin producir sonido alguno. Su mente había llegado a una resolución coherente sin la pesada carga sentimental que le había traído todo el shock, rebobinando todas las palabras de Eriol en su mente.

De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho… no había regresado por ella. Había regresado a Japón por _Shaoran. _Se lo había confesado directamente a la cara, sin expresión ni remordimientos. Su mirada era dura y vacía. La estaba culpando silenciosamente. La culpaba por todos esos años que le habían herido miles de veces, afrontándolo a una soledad que no había querido. Además, le reprochaba el haber formado una nueva vida con una persona que él apreciaba. Traición. Seguro que era lo que más había sentido después de regresar.

¿Se lo merecía?, ¿En verdad se merecía ese trato de él? Ella no había tenido idea de que estaba vivo. La habían engañado con ese ataúd falso por muchos años, dejándola llorar desconsoladamente sobre esa lápida fría y sin verdadero significado. La había dejado sin esperanza y sin fe después de varios años, cuando al fin se había hecho a la idea de que no regresaría. La habían engañado. Le habían dejado agonizar. Era algo completamente injusto.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiéndose en soledad. Le dolía que le dirigiera esa mirada gélida otra vez. Pero sobre todo, le dolía su incomprensión. No era su culpa el haber buscado una nueva vida después de tantos años. Era ella la que debía estar indignada.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Debía intentar explicar?, ¿Debía destapar nuevamente lo que había sentido hacía muchos años, y volver a empezar todo?

_Regresé por Shaoran. Necesita de mi ayuda._

Sus palabras le regresaron a la cabeza dolorosamente, retumbando en cada rincón. Su siseo inhumano era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Los sentimientos que había tenido alguna vez hacia él se quedarían donde estaban… enterrados en lo profundo de su subconsciente. No le debía nada ya. No tenía nada que reprocharse a sí misma.

Antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, tomó su celular de la mesita de noche, buscando un conocido número en él. Lo marcó pulsando una sola tecla, y jaló aliento. ¿Eriol iba ahí sólo para ayudar a Shaoran? Bien. Harían eso solamente. Nada de recordar el pasado, nada de esperanzas futuras de reconciliación. Si eso quería el inglés, ella podía manejarlo.

//

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó pasadas las once de la noche. Tomoyo Daidouji se había quedado en el primer piso en la pequeña sala de estar hasta esa hora, marcando número tras número y pidiendo favores personales a esta u otra persona, con la esperanza de conseguir lo que quería, mientras Yue dormía placidamente en la habitación principal justo cómo lo había dejado al despertar.

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde aquello, y en realidad no había perdido el tiempo. No le había ido del todo mal, y sólo faltaba una última confirmación para tenerlo todo listo.

Cuando se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, suspiró tratando de tranquilizar su desbocado corazón. Sabía quien era. Le había estado esperando inconscientemente desde que había despertado. ¿Quién más podía ser a esa hora? Al segundo timbrazo reaccionó por completo. Se calzó los zapatos frente a la puerta principal y salió con rapidez al patio delantero, recibiendo una pequeña brisa de la lluvia que ya amainaba. Suspiró una última vez, poniendo el gesto más neutro que su bello rostro le permitió y abrió la puerta sin más.

La figura que esperaba encontrar la miró desde su altura detrás de unas gafas azuladas. En su encantador rostro varonil, se dibujó un gesto de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

-Yue se ha quedado dormido.- le dijo al ojiazul en un tono de voz neutral, sin hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Un movimiento nada cortés, pero muy necesario.

-No vine a hablar con Yue.- el hombre desvió la mirada al suelo, incapaz de sostener su mentira. Si hubiera podido tratar con él, lo hubiera hecho sólo para evitarse el tormento de verla.

-¿Tienes asuntos que tratar conmigo?- dijo a la defensiva, con cara de extrañeza.

-Sí Tomoyo.- el estomago de la chica se revolvió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa profunda voz.

La chica lo miró por un momento, y lo dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado.

Entraron a la casa rápidamente para evitar el frío intempestivo. Tomoyo recibió la gabardina de Eriol cortésmente y la colgó de un perchero colocado frente a la puerta de entrada. Miró sus ropas mojadas con un gesto de preocupación.

-Deberías cambiarte esa ropa mojada. Te enfermarás.- y sin decirle más, fue a revolver en una de las cajas de cartón amontonadas en un rincón de la sala. Sacó de ahí una toalla seca y una playera de Yue, y se las entregó sin voltearlo a ver.

-Gracias.-

-Vamos a la cocina. Te prepararé un té caliente.- y él la siguió sin protestar, sin saber que decir.

El agua que hervía y las débiles gotas de lluvia que caían sobre las ventanas y los trastos de afuera, fueron los únicos sonidos que se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa en un buen rato. En la cocina, Eriol se dedicaba a secarse el cabello lo mejor que podía, mientras Tomoyo buscaba en algunas cajas encima de las repisas, un valioso juego de té _Ginori_, todo ello envuelto en una tensa atmósfera silenciosa.

-Escucha, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy serio.- Eriol fue el que rompió el silencio. Le molestaba encontrarse con ese tipo de atmósfera, era una con la que no había tenido que tratar en mucho tiempo.

-Sobre Shaoran ¿no?- preguntó ella siguiendo con su tarea.

Él no se sorprendió en absoluto. –Sí. Yue me ha contado que tú eres una de las pocas personas que pueden entrar a verlo. Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir una autorización a mí también.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo conseguirla?-

-Sólo lo sé. Tienes influencias en los altos mandos de la policía y el gobierno por tu posición financiera y tu empresa. Además, eres ya una persona de confianza en ese lugar. No te negarán nada.-

-¿Sabes lo que pesa sobre la cabeza de Li?- dijo recargando las manos en la repisa, aún dándole la espalda.

-Lo supongo. No se pudo hacer nada en la resolución de hoy ¿verdad?- dijo el ojiazul colocando los lentes sobre la mesa y quitándose la mojada playera de encima, quedando con el torso desnudo.

-No.- dijo en un susurro descorazonador agachando el rostro. Empezó a sacar las caras tazas una por una, dejándolas sobre el fregadero con extrema delicadeza.

-Necesito ver la situación ahí adentro Tomoyo. Si quiero ayudarlo a escapar…-

-¿Escapar?, ¿Estás loco?- le interrumpió ella alzando la voz sin saberlo, dejó caer una taza dentro del lavabo que se hizo finos pedazos de porcelana. Le volteó a ver sin que la fina pieza le importara. La parcial desnudez del ojiazul no la inmutó ni un segundo ocupada su mente en otras cosas como estaba. -¡Es una prisión de máxima seguridad! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en sacarlo de ahí?-

-No lo sé todavía. Por eso quiero evaluar la situación, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.- la chica se volteó otra vez hacia el fregadero con enojo evidente en la mirada. Respiró hondo tres veces y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. De alguna manera sabía que ese hombre no iba sólo a realizar una visita casual a la prisión. Sabía de antemano que ver morir a su compañero sin hacer nada no era una opción a seguir para él. Era ir contra su ética, contra su código de honor.

Antes de que pudiera pensar o decir otra cosa, sintió una respiración cercana a su nuca, haciéndola reaccionar. Abrió los ojos con premura para descubrirse aprisionada por el ojiazul. El joven había colocado las manos a cada lado suyo, dejándola sin posibilidad de escape.

Ella no se movió. Sabía lo peligrosa que era su proximidad.

-Por favor Tomoyo.- su susurro la hizo estremecer. El aliento que le pegó en la nuca le hizo perder la calma y aumentar su nerviosismo. Las manos le temblaron un segundo, pero encontró en que ocuparlas, levantando los delicados trozos de cristal regados alrededor de la taja del desagüe. –No quiero verlo morir.-

La chica intentó ignorarlo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. En su mundo mental, ese hombre no intentaba seducirla en ese momento de debilidad y confusión.

-Ouch.- la joven se llevó la mano al rostro, descubriendo un pequeño punto rojizo en la punta de su pulgar. Si no mal recordaba, había estado de una manera similar con ese hombre en otro momento. –Mira lo que ha pasado.- le recriminó.

Eriol se sonrió con picardía, echándose un momento para atrás. -¿Te he distraído?-

La chica se volvió para mirarle con recelo. –Hazte a un lado.-

-No tienes que armar un escándalo por un poco de sangre. La cura más efectiva para este tipo de heridas es la saliva.- y sin que ella se lo esperara tomó su mano con delicadeza, y se llevó el dedo ensangrentado a la boca antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil un momento que le pareció eterno. Era ese el mismo hombre que le había tratado con frialdad hacía un rato, haciéndola sentir la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Sabía que no podía cambiar de opinión con esa facilidad. No lo hubiera hecho jamás en el pasado.

Intentaba manipularla. Eso era algo que él sabía hacer bastante bien.

-Ya está bien Eriol.- la frialdad de su voz hizo que el chico levantara los ojos, mirándola con suspicacia. -¿Intentas esto con todas las personas que no se someten a ti?, ¿Después de que no caen ante tus palabras, las seduces?-

A los ojos del inglés, regresó la frialdad que los caracterizaba. Esa mujer le había leído como a un libro abierto desde el principio. Sí, había intentado manipularla. En ese momento, después de todos los incidentes de los últimos días, no había encontrado una mejor estrategia.

-No deberías intentar manipular a las personas que te rodean a tu antojo. Hay cosas que no podrán ser conseguidas por ese medio. El que hables o te veas bien no te da derecho a tratar como objetos a los demás.-

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada a la cocina los distrajo a ambos de su enfrentamiento. Yue los miraba con una expresión seria parado a un lado del marco de la puerta, una línea fruncida marcada en su frente.

El ojiazul sacó el dedo de la chica de su boca lentamente, pero no le soltó la mano ni hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo de hacerse a un lado. Simplemente lo miró con aburrimiento extendido en el rostro, como si le acabaran de quitar un divertido juguete.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó el recién llegado arqueando una ceja plateada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tomoyo les vio un momento a él y otro a Eriol con disgusto evidente en la mirada, retirando su mano de un suave movimiento del agarre del ojiazul, para escabullirse luego con un lento movimiento de su cercanía. Les dio la espalda a ambos, concentrándose completamente en la débil lluvia del exterior.

-Inconscientemente, sabía intentarías ayudar a escapar a Shaoran de esa prisión.- comentó ella en voz alta para que ambos hombres la escucharan. –E inconscientemente sabía que no me negaría a prestarte mi ayuda para ese propósito. Yo soy su defensora principal a pesar de todo y soy la última que quiere verle siendo ultimado por el sistema. Sé que no puedo hacerlo yo sola, y que tú eres todo un profesional.- entonces volteó la mirada hacia el ojiazul. -Me ocupé en ello la mayor parte de la tarde y creo que mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano. Te dejarán pasar a ti con tu identidad falsa, a las celdas de máxima seguridad de la prisión de Osaka. Estarás sin cámaras en el mismo espacio que él. Una última confirmación, y podrás visitarlo mañana mismo si lo tienes todo lo necesario en orden.-

Eriol Hiragizawa miró con admiración a esa mujer nuevamente. Le asombraba su inteligencia y su capacidad de anticipación para situaciones ajenas a ella, que deducía sin dificultades con sólo una pequeña porción de la información. Su eficiencia en ese tipo de asuntos era una carta a su favor que pocos individuos llegaban a desarrollar en esa magnitud. Ella y Tamaki eran las dos únicas personas que conocía con tal capacidad. Daba gracias al cielo de que en ese momento, ambos estuvieran de su lado.

-Tomoyo, no creo que debas involucrarte más en este asunto…- comenzó a decir el plateado en un tono severo y suave a la vez, modulación que ya tenía archivada en su memoria y que utilizaba para tratar con sus adolescentes testarudos.

-Esa no es una decisión que tú vayas a tomar Yue.- rezongó ella en tono serio y calmado. –No es una acción que haga por caridad, ni de la que no sepa sus completas consecuencias. A cambio de arriesgar mi nombre y mi integridad, Eriol me mantendrá informada de todos los asuntos relacionados con Li y esta misión ¿no es así?-

-Lo que sea necesario.- contestó el aludido sin titubeos, dispuesto a ceder el mando por esa única ocasión.

-Bien.- la joven hizo una pausa reflexiva. -Entonces creo puedes venir a quedarte en este lugar. Aquí no hay riesgo de cámaras de seguridad, o de que se descubra tu identidad. Estarás seguro aquí hasta que terminemos con todo esto.- y sin decir otra palabra, pasó a Yue sin voltearle a ver y desapareció tras la oscuridad de la estancia contigua de la cocina como sombra que nunca se desprendió de su lugar.

Ambos hombres se quedaron estupefactos un momento sin poderlo creer. ¿Habían oído bien ese último estatuto?, ¿Cómo demonios iban a convivir todos en el mismo techo, teniendo tantos rencores y tantos recuerdos compartidos?

Eriol Hiragizawa procesó las palabras escuchadas una vez más, y sonrió de manera calculadora. No le parecía tan mala idea después de todo. Si podía salvar a Shaoran Li desde ese sitio, reduciendo considerablemente los riesgos de ser capturado en plena planeación; y además recuperar a la chica a la que amaba al mismo tiempo, estaba dispuesto a soportar las miradas asesinas de su antiguo psicólogo y la tensa atmósfera que se ceñía a su alrededor. Además, cuando saliera del shock, tendría ahí a Tamaki para ayudarle. Si todo salía bien, tendría todo lo que le haría feliz el resto de su vida.

_Bien, que comience el juego…_

_Continuara…_

_Hola!_

_Pues, primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que no me llega la inspiración a menudo a menos que tenga poco tiempo y muchas cosas en las qué ocuparme. Claro, después de tantos meses de haber actualizado, la presión se siente peor que nunca jeje. En cuanto al capítulo pensaba poner otras cosas en él, pero escribo como van surgiendo las ideas en el momento (claro, los pequeños detalles) y de repente los capítulos se hacen largos y ya no cabe todo en uno mismo. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias al siguiente, porque supongo que actualizaré otra vez este fic a falta de ideas para el otro (ya saben, problemas de integración de ideas)._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Tiff_

_PD: ¡Mitzu-chan, no me mates! Te busqué querida catadora, pero no estabas. Je ni modo._


	8. La prisión de Osaka

Brillo Escarlata

_Por: Tiff Dincht_

_En realidad este no es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un deja-vú tan explicito, que incluso recuerdas las sensaciones que sufriste esa primera vez? Eso me está pasando en este preciso instante. Es como si conociera este lugar inmundo a la perfección, a pesar de nunca haber puesto un pie en él antes. La humedad, la oscuridad, el nauseabundo olor que recuerda al encierro prolongado… todo mezclado con el sentimiento pesado y amenazante de la desesperanza. Literalmente, y sin querer sonar melodramático, se respira el miedo en este lugar. _

_De cada una de las celdas envueltas en sombras, emana un aura apesadumbrada y violenta hacia los que habitan el mundo exterior, que se siente solamente de la proximidad en un pasillo de casi cuatro metros de ancho. Estoy seguro que la certeza de la muerte venidera es un peso indeseable para cualquier ser humano, a pesar de toda la preparación mental o espiritual que se tenga. _

_A mi lado, escucho algunos susurros apagados y alcanzo a vislumbrar una mano que se extiende queriendo alcanzar mis ropajes. "Salvación" murmura entre dientes un hombre de barba tupida y mirada perdida que se arrastra por el suelo trabajosamente. Lo miro un momento y le lanzo una sonrisa compasiva que no siento, prometiendo una expiación ilusoria en mi mundo, que le sabrá a realidad en el suyo; dejándole tranquilo con una débil sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. _

_El arrepentimiento es algo que llega pocas veces a personas como nosotros. Debe haber siempre algo de por medio que nos obligue a tomar ese paso sobrehumano. Algo extraordinario, que vaya más allá del entendimiento racional. A algunos, les llega por el lado divino. Dios, con su benevolencia y sus promesas de tierras cubiertas de pastizales y rodeadas de hermosas montañas y aguas cristalinas, hace maravillas de vez en cuando en casos como estos. A otros, como yo, les llega de un lado más humano y terrenal, que de todas formas tiene que ver con un milagro: el amor. En mi caso, no hubiera pasado de otra manera. Ni Dios hubiera podido abrir mi corazón de la manera en que lo logro esa persona. Claro, todo depende de la perspectiva en que lo miremos. Dios pudo ser también el causante de la llegada de esa mujer… lo que cambia aquí es el enfoque._

_-Es la última celda de la derecha.- a mi lado, entrecortando las palabras con una pesada respiración, escucho una débil y aguda vocecilla, a la que todavía no logro acostumbrarme. Proviene de un hombre corpulento de buena estatura, que camina de forma peculiar, casi risible. Echa para atrás la espalda de manera exagerada para aguantar el peso de su enorme barriga que parece a punto de estallar, abriendo demasiado las piernas al caminar para soportar de mejor manera su peso. Parece como si estuviera aprendiendo a andar con toda esa corpulencia. De su rostro obseso y sudoroso, sólo sobresalen unos oscuros y profundos ojos de mirada sagaz, que me miran con resentimiento una milésima de segundo, antes de seguir con su bien interpretada actuación._

_El rubio que camina a mi lado ha perdido todo el porte galante que le otorga su estatus parisiense. El espeso maquillaje que cubre las líneas delatadoras de esa pesada piel artificial, oculta también la belleza juvenil atrayente de miradas furtivas tan constantes en tiempos menos aciagos. Sin embargo, aguanta con la cabeza en alto y con interpretación magistral mis constantes burlas, sabiendo que rivalizan en importancia con el papel que jugará en el futuro de la misión._

_Por mi parte, luzco sólo un poco diferente. A mi rostro le he añadido unas cuantas arrugas que aparecen a los cuarentas -y que no tardarán en notarse naturalmente-, y algunas canas a una larga cabellera azulada entretejida con habilidad. Esos lentes azulados han quedado relegados en esta nueva personalización para dar paso a lentes de contacto castaños, disimulando de manera soberbia aquellos fantasmales orbes escarlatas, de los que no me puedo deshacer. _

_Los dos hemos pasado ya por varios controles de seguridad. Sin embargo, hemos cuidado hasta el último detalle de nuestro atuendo. Las credenciales, los expedientes, las huellas dactilares… todo ha sido adaptado completamente para coincidir con nuestras características personales. No cabe duda que la suplantación realizada es la mejor. Claro, tenía que serlo después de vaciar una de mis cuentas Suizas por completo. Ahora, lo único que queda es continuar con el plan. Para llevarlo a cabo, necesitamos reunirnos con Syaoran directamente, y comunicárselo con todo detalle. Después de todo, su participación es un elemento crucial._

_Tamaki me da un codazo discreto antes de llegar al final del pasillo. Sabe bien lo que estoy pensando y teme por un segundo que me desvíe de mi papel ante la mirada escrupulosa del guardia apostado frente a la pared de fondo. Además, seguro que ha notado el sencillo crucifijo que trae colgado al cuello, detalle que seguro nos servirá enormemente… Sin regresarle algún tipo de confirmación de que he comprendido su indirecta, sonrío amablemente al guardia que me mira receloso haciendo una pequeña reverencia, obteniendo de su parte una mueca de confirmación empática que me asegura una conversación tranquila dentro de la celda. Después de todo, la visión de la sotana sacerdotal tiene ese impacto en los creyentes. Una mezcla de ciega creencia inconsciente que muchas veces les hace vulnerables a engaños y chantajes… como el que estamos a punto de realizar._

_Sin más preámbulos, me acerco a la última celda de la izquierda. De ella emana el usual olor a encierro y a humedad que ya parece ser costumbre en lugares como estos. Sin embargo, además de ello, se percibe con intensidad el sentimiento de muerte. Es pesado y de alguna manera, parece atrayente. Como si nada más pudiera entrar ya a esa celda; nada más que la resignación. Y ahí, tumbado de lado en una simple cama con un delgado colchón incómodo, se encuentra sólo la sombra marchita y desdichada de lo que un día fue mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo… _

…

Tamaki Suoh siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre difícilmente impresionable. Podía manejar la mayoría de las situaciones con frialdad inhumana, capacitado él como estaba con su intelecto superior. Su vida se había regido siempre por el principio de causa efecto, tomando de una manera propia a la ley Budista del _karma_. No era que creyera en el castigo divino; era sólo que pensaba que todas las acciones desencadenaban efectos equivalentes pagaderos en algún momento de la vida. Él por ejemplo, había sembrado ya hacía muchos años semillas de codicia y venganza que le habían costado lo más valioso de su vida. El daño que había infringido sin más beneficio que la autosatisfacción, había regresado a él en un efecto equivalente algunos años después, ocasionándole una pérdida indescriptible que prefería mejor no recordar. Su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado a razón de ese evento. El país que había llamado hogar alguna vez, le pareció inhabitable para él de un momento a otro, obligándole a dejar atrás los recuerdos y los objetos más valiosos; buscando de esa manera egoísta la pacífica autocompasión eterna en el exilio.

Inglaterra había sido su nuevo refugio. Relegado en un pequeño pueblo del condado de Sussex, había pasado varios años sumido en sus reflexiones y su amargura, receloso de tocar la luz del día a no ser por asuntos indispensables. Los viejos que lo habían acogido, y que se habían convertido en sus nuevos padres colmándole de toda la sabiduría y amabilidad de la vejez, le habían aceptado tal y como era y nunca le habían preguntado de su pasado, confiando en él ciegamente para todos sus asuntos. En realidad, gracias a ellos había vuelto a vivir. Los días ya no le parecían pesados en la mañana, ni melancólicos por la tarde. En las noches ya lograba conciliar el sueño serenamente habiéndose reconciliado con los rostros y las miradas que le habían hecho tan feliz en el pasado… Sus benefactores habían muerto años después. Le habían heredado la fábrica que habían levantado desde sus cimientos, otorgándole un porvenir que no creía tendría la oportunidad de experimentar de nuevo. Las lágrimas que había derramado esa vez, a pesar de la incredulidad de muchos, habían sido las más sinceras después de aquellos días tristes en París. Empezó a vivir solo desde entonces. El pueblo, al principio receloso ante el nuevo inquilino, fue abriendo sus puertas ante el rubio sonriente y carismático que tocaba puerta tras puerta ofreciendo sus productos, para convertirlo después en uno más de los residentes permanentes del lugar. Sin embargo, trataba de mantener los asuntos privados en donde nadie pudiera verlos, manejando sus relaciones sociales con absoluta prudencia. Salía, pero trataba de nunca armar escándalos, escabulléndose de los cotilleos de los demás con una sonrisa discreta bien estudiada. Conocía a todos, pero nadie lo conocía a él. Una existencia reconfortante con la que lograba mantenerse en paz. Tal vez hubiera terminado sus días de esa manera, de no haber escuchado el chisme nuevo del pueblo. Un hombre extraño de cabellos y gafas oscuras había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, comprando sin chistar una bonita casa al lado del lago, consiguiendo en la mueblería del pueblo todo lo que había necesitado en sólo un día. Al parecer, llegaba de un país lejano, pero llevaba un acento inglés bien definido. Además, era bien parecido. Las chicas del pueblo habían ido a dar sus regalos de bienvenida una por una hasta la puerta del hombre, siendo recibidas cortésmente pero con indiferencia, acarreándoles un sentimiento de rechazo que pronto se empezó a hacer común. Todos hablaban del 'nuevo'. Todos excepto él. No le había llamado la atención. No sabía ni siquiera a que casa se refería la gente. No le importaba en absoluto.

Pasaron los meses de esa manera. El rubio pronto se había olvidado del nuevo inquilino, y había seguido con su rutina diaria. Pasaba sus mañanas en la oficina haciendo cuentas, visitaba a algunos clientes, y dedicaba la tarde a una placentera caminata por un rumbo bien definido del pueblo. Así era feliz, y nadie lo molestaba por ello. La soledad se había vuelto un habito que le hacia buena compañía. Uno que lo mantenía apegado a la cómoda rutina. Por ello, se sorprendió incluso a si mismo cuando, una tarde cualquiera, alteró su camino habitual. Sus pies lo llevaron a las orillas del pueblo, lugar que solía frecuentar en pocas ocasiones, sorprendiéndole por un momento la luz en aquella casa que él aún creía en venta. Miró con atención, y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de un hombre que bebía el té tranquilamente, sentado en su pórtico. Le pareció una figura enigmática que contrastaba evidentemente con la tranquilidad de su entorno. De alguna manera, supo desde ese momento que aquel hombre, era diferente a cualquiera del pueblo. Era una figura oscura y a la vez atrayente a la que no se pudo resistir por mucho tiempo. Pronto, las tardes que pasaba en su compañía se empezaron a hacer frecuentes. Tomando el té, practicando kendo o simplemente pasando el tiempo en silencio, pasaban las horas y se empezaba a oscurecer el cielo, tornándolo en vivaces colores cálidos. En su mutismo, sabían de alguna manera que tenían algo en común. Algo oscuro que no podían expresar en palabras y que preferían dejar en el aire, sin pronunciar. Un pasado inusual que podían intentar olvidar, pero que sabían permanecería imperecedero en sus memorias. Se habían aceptado así, tal y como eran. Habían permanecido juntos muchos años sin más prejuicios que sus errores del presente, tomando como burla el futuro impredecible con sus efectos… aún sabihondos de que llegaría tarde o temprano, inevitablemente.

_-_Lo sabía. Pero nunca hubiera logrado prepararme lo suficiente.- después de todos esos años, ese momento al fin había llegado. En Japón, a sólo un día de su retorno, había conocido al fin la verdad de todo. La había escuchado proveniente de los mismos labios de su amigo, en un intento de obtener su ayuda en el asunto que los había sacado de su exilio en el extranjero. Había estado expectante y ansioso… sin embargo, en esos momentos, deseaba con todo su ser haberse quedado a la sombra de la duda. No recordaba quien le había dicho que no había nada peor que el peso de la certeza, y él lo estaba experimentando sin ningún arma para contrarrestarlo. Había conocido a personas como él, y a manos de esas personas, lo había perdido todo. Por ellos era… lo que era, y los odiaba por haberlo obligado. Su mutismo había sido inquebrantable durante su explicación. Eriol le volteaba a ver de vez en cuando en busca de alguna reacción, continuando con su relato sin ningún matiz en su voz. Le había contado acerca de sus padres en Inglaterra, de su llegada a Japón a causa de una voz y su consecuente encierro en un manicomio; su salida y su encuentro con aquel castaño que le había presentado el mundo bajo nipón; su afianzamiento en una compañía encubierta y las 'misiones' que llevaba a cabo con éxito; y posteriormente su encuentro con la persona que había llegado a destruirlo todo, salvándolo del mundo que conocía y en el cual se sentía seguro. Al terminar le había mirado con incredulidad en el rostro. No porque no creyera en su historia, si no por su indiferencia, su frialdad al decir cínicamente y con tranquilidad: 'Yo maté'

-¿Qué no oyes lo que dices?- le preguntó con espanto evidente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. –Lo dices todo con un tono de vacío de indiferencia… ¿No sientes remordimiento?-

El joven se había quitado los lentes y se había frotado los ojos lentamente, volteándole a ver con una mirada de inmenso cansancio y desolación.

-No hay día que no piense en ellos.-

Tamaki no supo que decir. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta del carro y bajó de él lo más rápido que le permitieron los pies. Su acompañante no trató de detenerlo, y él no miró atrás. Era apenas de tarde, y sus pensamientos necesitaban aclararse y no lo lograría estando con la causa de su confusión. Si iba a ayudarlo en lo que fuera que iba a realizar, tenía que deshacerse primero de todas las dudas…. Algo que no sería nada sencillo.

…

Yue Tsukishiro cerró la puerta principal tras de sí, después de ver partir al inglés en su carro deportivo del año. Después de la absurda –eso pensaba él- declaración de Tomoyo, Eriol había asentido con la cabeza con una cara de completa satisfacción, y se había marchado a quien sabe qué hotel para recoger sus cosas, prometiendo regresar después de un rato. Por su parte, la amatista se había retirado inmediatamente a la segunda planta, seguramente para preparar la habitación que ocuparía el ojiazul en el hogar que ambos habían comprado para iniciar su nueva vida juntos. A él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido tal barbaridad. Nunca hubiera puesto en peligro la vida de la persona que amaba por ayudar a rescatar a un antiguo amigo, jamás. Sin embargo, Tomoyo lo había pensado poco tiempo, sin importarle mucho su seguridad o la vida que estaban planeando empezar… En parte se le había hecho injusto. Pero claro, él no tenía derecho a exigencias ni a reclamar por injusticias. Sus errores pasados le perseguían en el presente, y eran los que se estaban interponiendo en su camino. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él de estar en la situación de Tomoyo?, ¿Qué hubiera hecho al descubrir que llevaba una vida llena de mentiras y engaños desde el principio, y que la persona con quien pensaba pasar la vida le había estado ocultado algo de tan vital importancia?, y sobre todo… ¿Qué haría al tener de vuelta al hombre que había amado tan profundamente, vivo, de regreso en su camino?

Esa era la pregunta que más atormentaba al psicólogo en ese momento. ¿Qué si lo dejaba atrás, rencorosa de haberle mentido todos esos años?, ¿Y qué si regresaba a los brazos del inglés, ambos burlándose por su desgracia?

Los pensamientos lo atormentaban y le revolvían el estomago al momento de cerrar la puerta de su hogar. Recargó su frente sobre el frío metal para aclarar los pensamientos, y se sostuvo con ambas manos de la pared a su lado… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar? De haber mantenido su distancia en esos momentos aciagos… en ese momento estaría feliz con alguna otra pareja, o solo, pero tranquilo. No tendría que lidiar con ex asesinos y su furia, ni con el desprecio de una mujer.

Tambaleándose regresó a casa. Escuchó en la planta alta los pasos presurosos de su prometida, yendo de un lado a otro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se le formó en la garganta involuntariamente… Subió las escaleras pesadamente, y en una de las habitaciones del fondo, encontró a la amatista revolviendo las cajas de los blancos, en busca de los cobertores para la cama.

-¿Tomoyo?- su voz salió en un susurro apagado y sin vida al pronunciar su nombre. La chica, embebida en sus quehaceres, se detuvo de golpe y mantuvo la espalda rígida, sin voltearle a ver. –Yo… quiero disculparme contigo.- dijo en voz baja, suspirando para mantener la compostura. –Yo ayudé a montar la farsa de la muerte de Eriol aquella vez… pensé que la única manera de librarlo de la policía y de Azkaban definitivamente, era haciéndolo desaparecer de una vez por todas, y no encontré una mejor manera… Sabía que lo buscarías si sabías que estaba vivo, y pensamos que sería peligroso; por eso acordamos no decirte nada hasta después de haber pasado un tiempo y…-

-¿Un tiempo?- le interrumpió la firme voz de la chica, levantándose de su sitio y volteándole a ver con fiereza -¿Cuánto tiempo más esperabas dejar pasar para decírmelo?, ¿Diez o doce años?, ¿Te ibas a casar conmigo y después ibas a contármelo, o pensabas quedarte callado para siempre?-

-N-No es así Tomoyo yo…- titubeó. –Pensaba decírtelo después de dos o tres años pero… me enamoré de ti sin saberlo. Sabía que estabas sufriendo por su muerte, pero también te vi sonreír el día que los dos empezamos a salir juntos, y te confieso que eso me hizo inmensamente feliz…-

-Yo también me enamoré de ti, Yue.- dijo la amatista susurrando, quitándole los ojos de encima al hombre.

-No sabes cuánto remordimiento tuve todos los días, amor.- le contestó él, encontrando fuerza para acercarse a su figura por esas últimas palabras, tomando delicadamente su rostro entre las manos. Clavó una mirada sincera en aquellos ojos amatistas, y ella le regresó un gesto austero repleto de desconfianza. –Pero no podría haber resistido el que te fueras de mi lado…-

Tomoyo retiró con suavidad las manos del hombre y dio un paso hacia atrás, movimiento que Yue resintió con pesar. Observó cómo la amatista retiraba delicadamente de su dedo anular ese caro anillo que a él tanto trabajo le había costado comprar.

-Necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas Yue. No estoy segura de lo que quiero en este momento.- y estiró la mano ofreciéndole la piedra.

El plateado agachó la mirada consternada –No me lo des. Es tuyo. No podría dárselo a nadie más.- y sin decir otra palabra, salió de la habitación lo más rápidamente que pudo, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Tomó su portafolio y el primer abrigo del perchero, y salió de la casa apresuradamente. No dejaría que ella lo viera así. La vulnerabilidad no era un rostro que deseara que los demás conocieran. Y mucho menos que viera esa mujer. Lo que estaba pasando era algo que no se había imaginado ni en sus más horribles pensamientos, a pesar de saber en el fondo que algo así ocurriría. No pensar en ello era una forma de evasión que le había resultado efectiva esos últimos seis años, y hubiera preferido seguir así. Se lo merecía, claro que sí. En su experiencia, ocultar la verdad siempre acarreaba problemas nefastos, y en ese momento, estaba sufriendo una de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Si todo iba a terminar entre los dos de esa manera, prefería retrasar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Así tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se le ocurriría la forma de crear un milagro.

…

Llegar nuevamente al hotel en el que estaba hospedado, le estaba costando bastante trabajo al ojiazul. Después de su corta charla con Tomoyo Daidouji, y de escuchar su condición para recibir su ayuda, había salido deprisa de su casa para dirigirse a la gran avenida a recoger todas sus cosas. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a zigzaguear por las solitarias calles de Japón, desviándose por rumbos que, a la sombra de la noche, le parecían vagos y extrañamente familiares. No era que estuviera perdido, de haberlo querido hubiera regresado al camino principal en un santiamén. Era más bien que no deseaba regresar a ese lugar. A decir verdad, tenía algo de miedo. Se sonrió ante la idea. Miedo. Un _asesino_ como él, duro como el acero, temblando como una débil hoja bajo la gota de rocío. ¿Por qué? Por la idea de perder el único vínculo que había logrado conservar con los años. Aún no podía olvidar la cara de sorpresa de su compañero rubio al confesarle todo su pasado; ni la de desolación que la cubría al bajar del auto diciendo que tenía que pensar las cosas. En verdad estaba esperando que le ayudara. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que le diera la espalda, pero hasta ese momento, nunca lo había pensado como algo concreto que en realidad pudiera ocurrir. El sentimiento de abandono que había experimentado al verle alejarse del automóvil, se encontraba lejos de los imaginarios que había formulado sin querer.

No podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero necesitaba de su amistad en ese momento más que en ningún otro. Afrontar la perdida de la persona que amaba a manos de alguien por el que se podría decir sentía aprecio, era la prueba más dura a la que se había tenido que enfrentar en toda su vida. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir sin Tomoyo o Syaoran ahí para él. Así, pronto las voces regresarían y no lo dejarían en paz. Tenía que solucionar los conflictos por los que estaba pasando para tener la fuerza para mantenerlas encerradas en su mente.

La luz roja apareció frente a él de repente, y el _mustang_ frenó con estruendo. La calle solitaria le regresó un diminuto eco que al parecer nadie más alcanzó a oír.

-Concéntrate, Eriol.- se dijo a sí mismo lanzando un largo suspiro y mirando a su alrededor con suma atención esta vez, dispuesto a encontrar el camino más rápido que lo llevaría a su destino al fin. El nombre de la calle le pareció conocido. Despabiló su mente entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar. Esos edificios, esas calles, incluso los semáforos… el joven se sonrió brevemente, sabihondo del lugar al que había llegado sin querer. Al ponerse la luz verde, siguió con lentitud y dio la vuelta en una esquina, deteniéndose frente a un edificio blanco medio descolorido que parecía haber sido caro en sus momentos de gloria, y que en la actualidad parecía deshabitado. Eriol bajó del auto, tomó un maletín del asiento trasero, y observó un rato con nostalgia. En verdad que ese lugar le llevaba muchos y muy buenos recuerdos. Dispuesto a mirar más de cerca, se adentró en un pequeño callejón al lado del edificio, y con unas largas pinzas destrozó sin mucho trabajo las cadenas unidas por un gran candado medio viejo que cerraba la puerta trasera. Al parecer no había custodia en ese edificio. La luz había dejado de funcionar desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo que antes había sido un puesto de control en la entrada, ahora estaba cubierto de relucientes telarañas. La pequeña luz de la lámpara de mano del ojiazul, espantaba ratas de cuando en cuando, haciéndolas huir despavoridas ante la presencia del intruso. Con cuidado, desbloqueó las pequeñas escaleras obstruidas con un pesado escritorio enmohecido, y comenzó el ascenso. Primer piso, en donde nunca había llegado a vivir nadie. Segundo piso, en donde vivía aquella alegre castaña de apellido Akizuki, en compañía de su extraño gato negro, que había dedicado su tiempo libre a conseguirle a él una novia… y entonces el tercer piso. Bloqueado por esas frágiles bandas amarillas que rezan 'escena del crimen', llenas de mugre. Y más allá, una puerta conocida cubierta con tablas y bandas chillantes. Un deseo irresistible de ver ese lugar por dentro le llenó por completo. Tardó una hora en quitar las fuertes maderas que le impedían el paso y en abrir tres cerraduras, antes de ver después de seis años, el lugar al que había llamado hogar.

Nada parecía ya lo que solía ser. Se notaba que por ahí se habían dado miles de pasos en un ir y venir descuidado, borrando con ellos la misma esencia del lugar. Apestaba a humedad y a excremento. Los muebles habían desaparecido con el paso de los años, y sólo quedaban las páginas de algunos libros deshojados en un rincón. Los detectives y peritos habían sacado de ahí todo lo que tenían que sacar, abandonando lo poco que quedaba después. Entonces, los civiles habían irrumpido también. No había pared que no tuviera extraños dibujos o mensajes hacia el asesino inglés. Algunos de adoración, otros de repudio. En el piso de la cocina, se encontraba dibujado lo que parecía un ritual satánico. En una esquina un montón de botellas de alcohol vacías, colillas de cigarros y condones usados. Al parecer todo utilizado antes de que se clausurara la puerta frontal.

El joven recorrió el departamento, deteniéndose en todos los puntos que le llevaban algún recuerdo. Ahí, en la cocina, ella tarareando con esa dulce voz una extraña canción que había escuchado de la radio. Por allá, en donde estaba la cantina, Syaoran vaciando cada una de sus botellas de coñac. En la mesa de la estancia, donde contaba incansablemente montañas de dinero en días que parecía nunca tendrían fin… Donde solía sentarse a leer, el cuarto del piano, el gran ventanal aún con las miles de luces saludando desde la lejanía… Y después, su habitación. El lugar más corrompido y a la vez el más conservado de todos. La cama, con el colchón medio roto y sucio que seguro había sido utilizado miles de veces, se encontraba en el lugar en el que siempre había estado. Una cortina agujereada color índigo aún colgaba de la esquina de la ventana, cubriendo parcialmente el cuerpo de una gallina muerta hacía ya unos años… Nada había sido dejado de usar para la depravación. Era lógico. Desde que se habían dado a conocer sus crímenes, mucho antes aún de ser capturado, había empezado a ser objeto de atención. Ya fuera curiosos o fanáticos obsesivos, todos habían querido saber más de él. Páginas de internet, programas televisivos y futuras exhibiciones en museos eran algunos de los "tributos" hacia su persona, hacia su leyenda; por lo que no le sorprendía que ese lugar, sobre todos los otros, fuera su principal sitio de idolatría.

Sin embargo, y pesar del asqueroso aspecto que le habían dejado, alcanzó a recordar esa última noche que había pasado en la tranquilidad de la compañía de ella, fundidos en un tierno abrazo que por azares del destino no les había durado hasta el alba… Atravesó el cuarto y salió por una ventana rota al balcón, a sentir la frescura de la noche. Se recargó en el barandal y miró hacia la inmensidad de luces de la ciudad en la lejanía, intentando despejar la mente. Asomó la cabeza al vacío y pensó en lo fácil que sería librarse de toda la angustia e indecisión que albergaba en su corazón en esos momentos. Iría al infierno, pero no tendría que preocuparse más por sentimientos irracionales como el amor. Allá esperaría a Syaoran y todo terminaría como debía desde el principio. Sin pensarlo con mucha claridad, subió a la barandilla del balcón de un salto. Parado sobre ella, miró hacia abajo con un gesto de indiferencia en el rostro y sintió el aire helado revolviéndole el cabello y la gabardina.

-Rayos, esto es tan fácil.- dijo en voz alta y desvió la mirada hacia sus pies. Bajo ellos notó unas marcas de escritura que no había notado antes. Dirigió hacia allí la lámpara.

"_Aunque pase por quebradas oscuras,_

_No temo ningún mal,_

_Porque tú estás conmigo." _

_-_Maldita sea.- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo con resignación, bajando ágilmente del barandal. –Estúpidos fanáticos religiosos.- Pero en realidad, sus pensamientos habían viajado a una persona distinta. Lejos de evocar al ser supremo al que estaban dirigidas originalmente esas palabras, recordó a la joven de ojos amatistas que de pequeñas maneras le había salvado la vida desde su primer encuentro, sin proponérselo. No estaría ahí de no ser por ella; pero no sería _humano_ de no haberla conocido.

Entró nuevamente a la habitación y se arrodilló en un rincón. Estaba seguro de que los investigadores habían revisado cada detalle escrupulosamente, dejándole con pocos recursos a los que recurrir; sin embargo, también confiaba en que la emoción del primer hallazgo les hubiera hecho pasar desapercibido un segundo en el mismo lugar.

Quitó cuidadosamente una de las losetas, descubriendo un pequeño hueco en la pared. La pistola y el dinero que solía guardar ahí habían desaparecido hacía muchos años. Sonrió. Se quitó los lentes e introdujo uno de sus extremos en un agujero imperceptible a simple vista, ubicado en uno de los rincones más oscuros. Se oyó un delicado clic al otro lado de la habitación. Una de las baldosas centrales del suelo había saltado de su sitio impulsada por un mecanismo, única forma en la que podía abrirse. Ahí, acomodados perfectamente en varias pilas, se encontraban al menos dos millones de dólares inmaculados.

-Dios bendiga la idiotez de los policías.- dijo al aire dejando la lámpara a un lado, para acomodar parte del dinero en el maletín que llevaba. –Te sacaré de ahí Syaoran, y luego te estrangularé.-

…

Cuando al fin logró llegar a su hotel, ya pasaba de media noche. Al entrar a la suite lo recibió sólo la oscuridad. El cuarto de Tamaki estaba silencioso y sin luz. Sin hacer mucho ruido entró a su habitación, encendió las lamparillas de mesa, y comenzó a empacar las pocas cosas que había sacado a su llegada. ¿Estaría el rubio escondido, esperando a que se marchara para empezar a respirar de nuevo?, ¿Y si se había marchado a Inglaterra justo después de contarle sobre su pasado? No era su obligación avisarle después de todo, pero hubiera sido cortés de su parte…

_**¿Qué esperabas? Nadie se queda a tu lado después de averiguar lo que eres. ¿Tenías la esperanza que de él fuera diferente?**_

Ignorando a su voz interna que en ese momento se estaba poniendo contra él inusitadamente, y mirando las maletas que no había alcanzado a desempacar, se sentó en la cama un momento dejando la mirada nostálgica clavada en el suelo. Se quitó los lentes y los arrojó a un lado con desprecio.

-No entraré a menos que te los pongas de nuevo. Me das miedo.- Eriol levantó los ojos hacia la puerta. Tamaki lo miraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Tamaki…-

-Sé que me extrañaste, no tienes que decirlo.- Eriol no abrió la boca, simplemente le miró sin amenaza con esos ojos escarlatas. El rubio se enderezó lentamente y caminó unos pasos hacia la figura encorvada, depositando una mano amiga en el hombro del ojiazul. –Para mi sigues siendo la misma persona que conocí en Sussex.-

Eriol le sonrió por un segundo, y alcanzó las gafas que había arrojado a la cama. –Bueno, entonces vamos.- dijo levantándose de un salto, haciendo que Tamaki retrocediera. Alzó las maletas que tenía a sus pies sin mucho esfuerzo. –Nos quedaremos en casa de Tomoyo.- y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, al parecer de muy buen humor.

-¿En casa de Tomoyo?- el rubio tragó saliva. -¿Me contarás lo que pasó?- le reclamó al inglés cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dispuesto a comenzar a empacar nuevamente.

…

La casa de Tomoyo Daidouji gozaba de una considerable extensión de terreno, aún entre ese intrincado conjunto de mansiones descomunales. En cuanto a hogares, no le gustaba ser ostentosa. A pesar del extenso catalogo que le había mostrado la compañía de bienes raíces a la que había acudido, con enormes casas con piscina de treinta habitaciones, y a la enorme fortuna que bien podría haber comprado una manzana entera; se había decidido por una sencilla pero reconfortante residencia en un bonito complejo dentro de la misma ciudad. Tenía una amplia cocina, comedor principal, sala, estudio y recibidor en la planta baja; y cuatro extensas habitaciones en la alta, cantidad más que suficiente para la familia que ella y Yue deseaban formar en el futuro. Sin embargo, lo que le había dado el punto extra para elegirla sobre todas las demás, había sido su extenso patio trasero, con sus hermosos árboles de cerezo a todo lo ancho y largo de la propiedad. Las tardes serenas y de sonidos de naturaleza que lograba disfrutar en contadas ocasiones, le recordaban un pasado que ahora parecía lejano y ajeno a su persona. Los pétalos de cerezo poblando el suelo verde en primavera a la luz del atardecer, le recordaban siempre a aquellas personas que habían sido importantes en su vida, y que en ese momento ya no se encontraban a su lado. Su madre, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol... incluso el primo que la había traicionado hacía mucho tiempo, se abría paso entre sus memorias. Era sencillo recordar sólo los buenos ratos en ese apacible lugar.

El viento le revolvió gentilmente el cabello de ébano alrededor del rostro, sacándola de su trance. Miró a su alrededor y notó por primera vez lo silenciosa que parecía la casa a sus espaldas cuando se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad. La ausencia de Yue –esa ausencia que ella sentía a causa del distanciamiento que era inevitable- era un adicional que intensificaba aún más esa desoladora sensación. Sin que hubiera podido predecirlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no alcanzó a derramar por pura fuerza de voluntad. Si lloraba en ese momento, no podría detenerse después. Dejaría salir las frustraciones, la tristeza, el coraje y la sorpresa que había experimentado todo en un mismo día, y no estaba dispuesta a recibir la compasión o las burlas del ojiazul, tan voluble como él era... El timbre principal hizo que se sobresaltara, dando un respingo de sorpresa. Le dolió el estómago de pensar en la persona que le esperaba del otro lado del portón. Las piernas quisieron no responderle, sin embargo, se armó de valor respirando profundamente tres veces, puso el rostro más neutral que le dejó su alborotado mar de sentimientos, y se encaminó directamente a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par de una vez. Como lo esperaba, se encontró con una alta figura ataviada de negro aún con una mano en alto puesta sobre el timbre. Al mirarla, desistió de su objetivo dejando caer el brazo a su costado.

-Hola.- su voz profunda y de marcado acento inglés, casi hizo que se le derritieran las rodillas. Verlo nuevamente en todo su esplendor, ya alejado el extraño sopor de la sorpresa, le acarreaba un sentimiento que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Y es que seguía... perfecto. No había otra forma de describirlo. La tez pálida que ella recordaba había adoptado un tono apiñonado ligero, dándole bonitos matices dorados que no lograban pasar desapercibidos. El cabello, azulado como siempre, había crecido de forma desordenada enmarcando su rostro con gracilidad, dándole un aspecto maduro que antes no tenía. Además, y si aún se podía, se le veía aún más majestuoso que antes en su andar despreocupado y sus gráciles movimientos anglosajones.

Antes de decir palabra, y controlando por completo la sonrisa estúpida que amenazaba con emerger en su rostro, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Al alzar de nuevo la vista hacia la puerta, se quedó un momento desconcertada. Un rubio que reconoció de inmediato le saludo con una sonrisa tímida, sin atreverse a pasar.

-Tomoyo.- el estómago le dio un vuelco al escuchar pronunciar su nombre. –Él es Tamaki. Lo conocí en Inglaterra y está viajando conmigo. ¿Hay problema en que se quede también?-

La joven salió de su estupor de inmediato. –No hay problema.- dijo en ingles, sonriéndole al joven. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Eriol suspicazmente, al escuchar otro idioma, seguido por esa sonrisa de complicidad. A Tamaki le dio un tic en la boca.

-Oh, no lo creo. A menos que haya venido antes a Japón.- replicó ella en tono despreocupado ya en japonés, entendiendo de inmediato la histeria interna del joven. –Adelante, prepararé otra habitación.- La joven guió el camino a los dos hombres, que le siguieron en silencio. Se adentró en el umbral de la casa y los condujo a una cómoda recepción, excusándose un momento para ir al segundo piso. Cuando al fin salió de la vista de ambos, suspiró aliviada y se refregó las manos una contra otra en un esfuerzo vano de que dejaran de temblar.

-Estúpida Tomoyo, tú y tus achaques adolescentes.-

Ya en el segundo piso, empezó a revolver nuevamente en la misma caja de hacía un rato en busca de los cobertores. Una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, erizándole los vellos del brazo; ese efecto que se producía cuando se era objeto de una mirada fija y penetrante. Volteó rápidamente la vista hacia la puerta, y se encontró al ojiazul recargado en el marco. Ella mantuvo un gesto neutral, sólo levantando una ceja delineada en señal de interrogación.,

-¿Yue te ha dejado sola?- la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, abrió los ojos más de lo que hubiera querido, arrancándole una sonrisa pícara arrebatadora al inglés.

Ella tomó ese gesto como una ofensa. –Salió a terminar algunos asuntos de trabajo.- masculló con toda la seguridad que le permitió un inesperado hilo de voz.

-¿A sí?, ¿Tuvieron una pelea?- inquirió mirándola a través de sus gafas azuladas, con un tono despreocupado.

Siempre encontraba la manera de encontrarla con la guardia baja. Adoptó una postura rígida antes de responder. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Tu anillo. Te lo quitaste.- señaló el sitio en cuestión esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_Demonios._ Se decidió por el silencio. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y regresó a su tarea de buscar sábanas. Escuchó cómo el hombre suspiraba a su espalda, cosa que no alcanzó a comprender del todo. Sus pasos acercándose le pusieron en estado de alerta de inmediato. Le encaró con un rápido movimiento a escasos pasos de que llegara a su posición.

-No voy a morderte.- le dijo con sorna, alzando las manos frente a su rostro en autodefensa.

Ella mantuvo el gesto impasible. –Lo sé. Pero no quiero tenerte cerca de mí de igual forma.-

Al inglés se le tensó la mandíbula. –Estoy aquí porque _tú_ me lo pediste. No hubiera vuelto a pisar esta casa de otra manera.-

-No te traje porque quisiera. Sé que cuando consigues lo que quieres desapareces de la faz de la tierra, y no quiero que eso pase con lo que intentamos hacer por Syaoran.- le espetó con furia contenida, levantando el rostro lo más que pudo intentando estar a su altura.

-Nunca abandono nada que me interese.- siseó el ojiazul con malicia evidente.

La joven se quedó un momento estática sin poder articular palabra, escuchando dolorosamente esa última aseveración a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, una y otra vez. Estaba segura que esa angustia se había reflejado en sus facciones involuntariamente, porque él se había quedado estático en su sitio con indecisión evidente en el rostro. La joven desvió la vista herida al suelo y se hizo a un lado, avanzando hacia la puerta con un ligero paso titubeante. Pronto, sintió una mano fría que se le aferraba a la muñeca firmemente, impidiéndole dar otro paso. Ella le volteó a ver aún con gesto hostil, pero también con una pizca de sorpresa.

-Escucha yo...- se detuvo a media frase, sin saber que decir. Con frustración evidente, retiró las gafas del rostro, sobándose los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

El roce de su piel la paralizó. Se mantuvo quieta en su lugar por ese breve momento de indecisión más que por la disculpa que sabía nunca llegaría. Él retiró la mano de sus ojos y los abrió para mirarla con intensidad. La joven retrocedió espantada. Le había visto hacia un par de horas, y ahora le parecía que miraba a alguien totalmente diferente. Los hermosos ojos azules que antes había amado, se veían ahora confusos con un extraño color... escarlata. Los había visto de esa manera sólo aquella vez en ese callejón oscuro, cuando su vida y su integridad habían sido puestas en riesgo por maleantes.

-Eriol...- susurró y él se dio cuenta de su error. Se puso las gafas azuladas rápidamente apenado por primera vez. La soltó de inmediato, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué esperabas?- El tono que quería hacer parecer de enojo, salió suplicante sin querer haciéndole ver aún más vulnerable. –Los años no pasan en vano, y menos para mí.- Pero ella sabía bien que los años no dejaban esas marcas tan profundas de manera gratuita, sino a través del pago de innumerables sufrimientos acumulados. ¿En verdad había sufrido de esa manera tan dolorosa? ¿Esa desesperanza y soledad inmensas reflejadas tan desesperadamente en su mirada, se debían a las cicatrices que no había podido sanar y que habían empezado a esparcir su veneno para carcomerlo lentamente? Ella no tenía ese aspecto desolador. ¿Sería que había asimilado su muerte y que había decidido continuar, dejándola sin la angustia de la larga espera que acabaría por consumirla? No sabía que pensar. Era egocentrista de su parte el imaginarse que ese estado acabado se debía solamente a su causa. Ni siquiera estaba segura si se había acordado de ella algún día de esos seis años pasados, o si se había dedicado a formar una nueva vida al lado de otra persona, dejándole relegada a un rincón de los recuerdos. Era un camino lógico si se ponía a pensar en las duras palabras que le había dicho hacía sólo un momento.

_Nunca abandono nada que me interese_

Era duro. Duro pero muy cierto a la vez viniendo de él.

Se sucedió un silencio incómodo, ambos buscando las palabras apropiadas que le rompieran.

Eriol fue quien habló primero. -¿Cómo empezaremos con esto?- desviar el tema era lo mejor que podría haber hecho en esa ocasión. Nada en ese momento los llevaría a discutir un tópico que casi se había convertido en tabú. Para llegar a ello, necesitarían primero aclarar las cosas en su mente y sobreponerse a ciertos sentimientos que no les dejaban descansar.

La chica reaccionó de inmediato, aliviada por la interrupción. –He pensado en cómo entrar y salir del lugar. La entrada al menos, ya está asegurada. Te he conseguido una entrevista para mañana por la mañana. Esa prisión es gigantesca, y un enorme laberinto en lo que se refiere a encontrar las celdas de máxima seguridad, por lo que tendrás que estar atento al intrincado camino si es que quieres descubrir la forma de regresar.-

-Quiero que Tamaki me acompañe.- Tomoyo lo miró escéptica un momento.

-Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir tu acceso. ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré también el de él?-

-Lograste infiltrarme a mí en tan sólo una tarde. Ningún hombre de mi antiguo equipo hubiera logrado algo parecido. Estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir otro acceso para él.- La amatista no era persona que se dejara engatusar con halagos, sin embargo por primera vez no protestó. En realidad no le costaría mucho tiempo conseguir un pase de acompañante para Eriol, considerando la profesión que le había designado para esa misión en especial.

-Bien.- fue su única respuesta antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta nuevamente, ideando en su mente las palabras que le diría a la persona que le estaba consiguiendo los accesos.

-Gracias por todo esto Tomoyo.- Eriol suspiró. –No creo haber conseguido todo esto tan pronto sin tu ayuda.- Ambos se miraron por un segundo fugaz.

-A mí también me interesa Syaoran, y no lo voy a abandonar.- y dejó la habitación con caminar grácil y perfecto, dejando sólo al ojiazul.

…

_El guardia nos abrió la puerta sin más dilación que un segundo._

_-Puede acercarse lo que desee padre.- me dijo en voz baja, denotando confidencia. –No puede casi ni levantarse, y no parece que tenga la voluntad de hacerlo tampoco.-_

_Entré seguido de Tamaki en su enorme disfraz abotagado. Nos habían dispuesto ya dos banquitos de plástico frente a la cama, dejándonos un diminuto pasillo entre ambos para pasar por allí. El inquilino de la celda nos daba la espalda, y no se inmutó ni un segundo a pesar de escuchar los pesados pasos de mi compañero._

_-Váyanse.- nos dijo en voz apagada, rasposa, como quien no ha abierto la boca en meses para no quebrantar su mutismo.__ –No necesito ningún sacerdote.- y la celda se quedó en silencio por pocos minutos. –Sólo el mismo Dios puede ayudarme ahora.-_

_-No soy Dios.- contesté en voz baja mirando de soslayo al guardia de la puerta, que en realidad no nos prestaba la debida atención. –Pero estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte.-_

_Vi cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido al escuchar mi voz. Lentamente se fue volteando en nuestra dirección, escudriñando con ojos desorbitados hacia la oscuridad. Se posaron lentamente en la figura de Tamaki y después en la mía. Una chispa de reconocimiento inundó su semblante al mismo tiempo que desnudaba una radiante sonrisa de sus labios. –Eriol.- alcanzó a susurrar en voz baja, tratando de asegurarse que no era una aparición y que no me esfumaría al pronunciar mi nombre._

_Me reí por lo bajo, en un tono que se me antojó gutural. __–Hemos venido a ofrecerte la confesión Syaoran Li.- dije en voz alta, procurando que me escuchara el guardia de la puerta. –Te liberaremos.- le dije con seguridad, y me sonrió abiertamente otra vez, con un semblante lleno de esperanza._

_-Lo sé.- me respondió en un susurro__, dispuesto a escuchar con atención lo que tuviera que decir. Supe en ese momento que todo estaría bien._

_Continuará…_

Hola a todos! Si, se que han pasado otros seis meses o algo así desde mi última actualización, pero les agradezco el haber sido pacientes todo este tiempo. Tenía bloqueo mental, hasta que empecé a leer un libro que me agradó mucho y me dio la inspiración que necesitaba. Gracias a todos aquellos que me felicitaron en navidad y año nuevo! Yo también les deseo a todos lo mismo y que todos sus sueños se realicen. De reyes, yo pido que la inspiración me llegue más seguido, porfis. Y si se puede un bello Tamaki Suoh envuelto en un regalote… o que Hattori termine el manga al fin, lo que pase primero.

Gracias por el apoyo recibido y por seguir leyendo! Mis mejores deseos!

Tiff


	9. La propuesta

Brillo Escarlata

Por: Tiff

La noche cayó sobre Osaka a horas tempranas de la tarde, anunciando una nueva tormenta. Los ajetreados transeúntes empezaban a subirse los cuellos de los abrigos y a ajustarse las bufandas al cuello, consientes del comienzo de la próxima temporada de nevadas. Eriol Hiragizawa, ataviado con una larga sotana negra, caminaba hombro con hombro con un hombre obeso que se balanceaba de un pie a otro en una extraña caminata de vaivén. Ambos habían salido temprano del hogar de Tomoyo Daidouji, después de haber pasado casi dos horas en labor de caracterización. Los pesados pedazos de silicón que llevaban adherido al rostro, aunados a la multitud que se apretujaba a su alrededor, empezaban a causar una sensación claustrofóbica que se intensificaba minuto a minuto, sabiendose incapaces de bordearla para resguardarse del crudo ambiente venidero.

-¿Por qué no trajimos el mustang?- preguntó el hombre obeso en ingles, sin voltear a ver a su compañero, que se las arreglaba para alejarse de las carnes de una señora que se apretujaba contra él.

-El salario de un sacerdote decente no puede pagar un mustang.- respondió el aludido en el mismo idioma en un tono de fastidio. –Es el voto de pobreza. Sólo tenemos lo necesario para vivir.-

-¿Alimento, vivienda y vestido? Tomás de Aquino tenía el lujo de un transporte. Es justo que un sacerdote como yo tuviera un automóvil. ¿Cómo pretendes que mueva estas carnes en el metro?-

-Acostúmbrate.-

Cuando al fin alcanzaron la calle que conducía a la casa de Tomoyo, ambos hombres suspiraron aliviados. La multitud prosiguió con su peregrinaje sobre la calle principal sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada, inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos. Así era la vida en Japón, se era digno de atención, mientras se estuviera dentro de la corriente. Sabiéndose solos en la calle, reanudaron su marcha por las banquetas de la lujosa zona residencial. Vislumbraron el resplandor de la pequeña casa que era su destino a unas pocas cuadras.

-¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?- la pregunta que había estado ansiando hacer, había salido de los labios de Tamaki después de toda la tarde, en un rápido ingles que pocos hubieran entendido.

-No lo sé. Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que vamos a hacer. Tenía que infiltrarme primero para conocer las condiciones de la prisión, su grado de seguridad, la ubicación de la celda de Syaoran, la disposición de las cámaras y de todos los controles que tenemos que sortear… es peor de lo que imaginé en un principio.- la mirada disfrazada del ojiazul se fijó en el suelo por un momento pensativamente. Si tenía que ser sincero, aún no sabía a ciencia cierta el método que iba a utilizar para sacar del confinamiento a su amigo. Muy al contrario de la facilidad con que se les había dado la entrada, la salida parecía tarea infranqueable. ¿Cómo lograrían entrar dos personas, para salir tres? La tarea era titánica. Si a Syaoran le había costado trabajo sacarlo a él de una prisión normal, ni imaginar el trabajo en esta prisión de máxima seguridad.

Ambos llegaron pronto a su destino. Eriol se apresuró a sacar un juego de llaves recién adquirido, entrando precipitadamente antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de la presencia de los extraños. Dentro de la casa, los recibió el silencio. Antes siquiera de poder quitarse los zapatos, Tamaki se deshizo de la enorme sotana que lo cubría y de un enorme vientre adherido a su torso.

-¿Cómo conseguiste una cosa así?- le preguntó al inglés, mientras se sobaba la espalda adolorida.

-Antiguos amigos.- contestó el nombrado con indiferencia, quitándose la peluca y la red que sostenía su cabello. -Necesitábamos toda clase de disfraces y artilugios para nuestras misiones. Aunque debo admitir que esto es más de lo que pedía.-

Y tenía toda la razón. El pesado bulto que cargaba Tamaki simulando una enorme barriga, podía pasar por piel verdadera ante cualquier ojo. Además, lograba ajustarse a la temperatura corporal de quien lo sostuviera, dejándoles pasar a ambos bajo la mirada de los detectores de temperatura corporal. Lo que era mejor, en su opinión, era ese efecto aislante que servía para lo que fuera que quisieran transportar en su interior.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?- Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al oír una voz que les hablaba en ingles. Al voltear, se encontraron con Tomoyo al pie de las escaleras, que los observaba alternativamente.

Tamaki sonrió infantilmente. –Todo salió perfecto. No hubo una sola sospecha de parte de nadie. Estoy asombrado de lo que pudiste hacer en sólo una noche.-

La joven le sonrió con amabilidad y agradecimiento. - ¿Lo vieron?-

-Sí.- se adelantó Eriol. –Está muy débil. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Es necesario que se recupere un poco antes de intentar cualquier cosa.-

-Su fecha de ejecución no queda muy lejos.-

-Lo sé. Debemos idear un plan lo antes posible para poder comunicárselo.-

-Espero que tu memoria siga siendo tan buena como antes.- comentó la amatista, dándoles la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso.- dijo Tamaki dejando los zapatos en la entrada y siguiendo a la chica con paso apresurado.

Eriol se limitó a suspirar. ¿Así iba ser el trato de esa mujer para con él por todo el tiempo que estuvieran viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

_**El karma Eriol, el karma…**_

_Cierra la boca…_

_---_

-Gracias por hablar inglés cuando estoy aquí. Me sentiría excluido si hablaran sólo japonés.- Tamaki se miró en el espejo de la cocina, tirando de la piel falsa que le colgaba de la barbilla asemejándole una enorme papada.

-Tu nombre no parece inglés Tamaki.- comentó la joven llenando una tetera, con la que se disponía a preparar té.

-Mi madre era japonesa y su abuelo tenía este nombre. Yo nací en París, y de ahí cargo el nombre de René, puedes llamarme así si quieres. Llegué a Inglaterra hace unos años, poco antes que lo hiciera Eriol.-

-¿Hablas francés, René?- mencionó la chica en ese idioma, acentuando el segundo nombre del rubio y captando su completa atención.

-Sí.- contestó él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro siguiéndole el juego. –Es mi idioma natal. Me sorprende la variedad de idiomas que manejas.-

-¿Y él sabe francés?- dijo en un susurro haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ojiazul, que seguía en la estancia.

-No que yo sepa. Una vez le pedí que me leyera un artículo en francés de una revista, y dijo que no conocía el idioma.-

-Bien. Será nuestra comunicación secreta entonces.- Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo al rubio en señal de complicidad, justo en el momento que entraba Eriol a la estancia.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo en su profunda voz, enarcando una ceja.

-René me decía que no sabes hablar francés.- dijo ella en inglés. El rubio volteó la mirada rápidamente al espejo, continuando con su tarea de remover tiras de piel.

-¿René?-

-Es mi segundo nombre, ¿no te lo había dicho?- mencionó el nombrado con inocencia fingida.

-Supongo, no te pongo mucha atención. ¿Qué tiene que ver que no sepa francés?-

-Nada. Una cosa menos a tu asombrosa lista de cualidades.- respondió la chica con sarcasmo evidente sin voltearle a ver. El ojiazul giró los ojos.

-¿Vas a tener esta actitud siempre?- le recriminó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Oh no. Aún sigo en fase neutral, todavía no sale a relucir mi personalidad nauseabunda.-

-Estás empeñada en hacer de esto un infierno para mí ¿no? No debí venir a pedirte ayuda. Así cualquier trabajo es mejor sólo.-

-Es lo que te haría feliz ¿no?- dijo ella en japonés en un susurro venenoso, dándole la espalda para continuar con su tarea.

Él la miró por un largo momento y suspiró. –No me has dejado explicarte.-

Tamaki comprendió el cambio al idioma japonés como una pauta que le indicaba que era hora de retirarse. Sin decir nada, salió de la cocina y se encaminó a su habitación recogiendo en el camino la enorme barriga falsa.

-¿Qué vas a explicar Eriol?- ella lo volteó a ver con una expresión herida reflejada en la mirada, lejos de la hostilidad que había mostrado apenas hacía un momento. -¿El por qué me hiciste creer que estabas muerto?, ¿El por qué me dejaste aquí llorándole a una tumba vacía, mientras tú comenzabas tu vida en otro lado?-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- respondió él, mirándole a través de esos ojos castaños falsos. -¿Qué me quedara aquí sabiendo lo que era?, ¿Qué te llevara conmigo y pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas escondidos de madriguera en madriguera?-

La joven tragó saliva trabajosamente, sin animarse a responder. –Hubiera sido mejor que quedarse aquí a enfrentarlo todo sola.- la mirada de fiereza volvió a aparecer en sus grandes ojos amatistas.

La mirada de Eriol se encendió, apretó los puños con fuerza y rechinó los dientes. –No vengas a hacerte la víctima ahora. Nunca estuviste sola.- le espetó con furia, haciéndole frente. –Después de que me fui, ¿Cuánto te duró el supuesto amor que me tenías?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en correr a acostarte con él?- Tomoyo se adelantó unos pasos decidida, y sin decirle nada le propinó una bofetada. El inglés la vio con sorpresa.

-No soy la clase de zorra que crees. No voy acostándome con cualquier hombre que se pone en mi camino. Yue estuvo aquí todo el tiempo que tú me dejaste, demostró que me amaba y que estaba dispuesto a apoyarme y a estar conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, ¿Esperar a que resucitaras como por arte de magia?, ¿Querías que te guardara luto para siempre?- la mirada amatista se entristeció de repente, extinguiendo por un momento el enojo que había en su voz. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo puse la mesa para ti?, ¿Sabes cuántas veces le lloré a tu tumba vacía? Y ¿Cuántas veces desee sacar el féretro y ver que estabas ahí, para terminar así con la estúpida esperanza de esperar a que regresaras?- Eriol no pudo seguirla viendo. Simplemente no podía soportar esa mirada herida en sus ojos.

En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, y en el fondo estaba deseoso de aceptarlo ante ella y pedirle disculpas. Arrodillarse esperando que lo perdonara sería un pequeño sacrificio. Después de todo, era su culpa el que ella hubiera elegido a otro hombre en lugar de a él, creyéndolo muerto por tantos años. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué muriera sola y sin nadie a su lado como él estaba planeando terminar sus días? Tenía derecho a construirlo todo nuevamente. Podía continuar con su vida, encontrando a alguien más para amar y con quien formar una familia ¿Quién era él para negárselo?

Su propia reflexión lo enfureció. -Debo continuar con los preparativos. Regresaré por la tarde.- Tomoyo no dijo nada, ni lo volteó a ver. De repente sintió un rencor inusitado en contra de ese ojiazul. ¿Quién se creía como para recriminarle de esa manera tan déspota?, ¿Qué acaso él se había dedicado al celibato desde su partida?

---

Un ajetreado magnate trajeado apresuró el paso en una concurrida calle de Osaka. Mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta que iba tarde a la cena que planeaba tener con su esposa. Era su aniversario, veintitrés años de casados eran una cifra nada despreciable en su opinión. Su celular sonó por enésima vez en media hora, dejando que respondiera nuevamente el buzón de voz. Era su esposa. Su obsesiva y celosa esposa. Aguantarla tantos años era un suplicio que tenía que pasar para mantener su estatus social, nada más. En realidad, iba tarde por quedarse un rato más con su amante. La escultural jefa de ventas era un suculento trofeo que se había ganado después de poco esfuerzo. Su relación, bien sabida por todos dentro de su empresa multimillonaria, era aún desconocida para su insoportable mujer. Su celular volvió a sonar, y él vio el número con fastidio. Sin saberlo, se cruzó delante del camino de un joven de gorra roja, con quien chocó agresivamente.

-Idiota.- le dijo al joven sin voltearle a ver siquiera, y sin recibir ninguna réplica del muchacho. Al fin sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta del elegante restaurante francés, dentro, en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, se encontró con una mujer alta y elegante que le recibió con una mirada fría y un puchero en el rostro.

Shinichi Tsukiyono se ladeó la gorra roja, descubriendo totalmente su apuesto rostro. El niño que había entrado alguna vez a la compañía, se había desarrollado maravillosamente con el transcurso de los años, perdiendo en cierta medida sus rasgos infantiles. A pesar de ello, aún conservaba esa sonrisa inocente y desinhibida que le resultaba contagiosa a cualquiera que le mirara. El joven rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacando una costosa agenda electrónica. Revisándola, se dio cuenta que contenía un password que le impedía accesar a la información personal. Se encogió de hombros divertido. Una contraseña no iba a detener a la empresa para saberlo todo acerca de ese hombre. Conseguir esa agenda era una de sus labores. Con el paso de los años, había ido perfeccionando no sólo su labor de asesinato, sino también la del robo. A su parecer, era algo en lo que se desempeñaba con maestría.

Ahora, era el dueño de su propio equipo dentro de la compañía. Después de Saito Valentine, el suyo era el grupo más solicitado para las misiones de alto riesgo o basta remuneración económica. Reuel le tenía en alta estima, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, no llegaba a compararse con lo que había logrado su antiguo jefe. No había sido igual después de él. Aunque apreciaba tener a su propio equipo, también extrañaba en cierta medida el trabajo que realizaba anteriormente, con el apoyo incondicional de los demás. La codicia era algo común en los empleados de esa compañía, pero el compañerismo era algo que se había deteriorado después de su cambio de equipo. Con su antiguo jefe se sentía cómodo y protegido. Ahora, sentía la responsabilidad autónoma de encargarse de la misión completa.

-No deberías soñar despierto en plena calle, mucho menos con ese artículo robado entre tus manos.- Shinichi se sobresaltó. La voz que había escuchado le había susurrado casi al oído, tomándolo desprevenido. Escondió la agenda enseguida y puso una sonrisa de completa inocencia.

-¿Cómo dice...?- y al fijar los ojos en aquella figura, se echó para atrás espantado, lanzando un gritito afeminado.

Eriol lo miró divertido y lanzó una carcajada desinhibida producto de la exclamación del muchacho. La cara de espanto e incredulidad del joven Tsukiyono sin desaparecer en ningún momento.

-¿Qué tipo de exclamación es esa?- preguntó el ojiazul aun riendo. El castaño lo miró con sus ojos grises muy abiertos.

-¿Jefe?- preguntó con incertidumbre. ¿Y si estaba alucinando? No quería que los demás se enteraran de que hablaba con un fantasma.

-Yo le hubiera quitado también el celular en el mismo movimiento, sólo para asegurarme.- y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el castaño le abrazó infantilmente con una fuerza que antes había estado lejos de poseer.

Eriol sonrió, una mirada conmovida se apareció en sus ojos -¿Qué van a pensar de ti después de ese grito y ahora esto?- Shinichi se separó de él de inmediato, observando sus pies como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ven, te diré cómo quitarle dos cosas a la vez.-

El castaño miró aquella figura ataviada de negro con intensidad. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Caminando a su lado, orgulloso como siempre, se encontraba el hombre que tanto había admirado en el pasado. Hablándole, sonriéndole aún… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Pero tú estabas…- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Muerto?-

-Había un ataúd. Yue lo confirmó. ¿Qué más podía pensar?-

-Tenía que desaparecer por un tiempo y no podía arriesgarme a que alguien más lo supiera. Yue me ayudó a crear los documentos de defunción y a montar el funeral, por eso sólo él lo sabía. Me escondí en Inglaterra hasta ahora.-

-Regresaste por Syaoran ¿cierto?-

El gesto del ojiazul se transfiguró al momento. Su semblante, antes risueño y encantador, se convirtió en una máscara de seriedad. –Necesito tu ayuda para sacarlo de ahí sin que se entere la compañía.- pronunció gravemente observando con detenimiento la reacción del muchacho.

-Pero él está en una prisión de máxima seguridad.- dijo el castaño con un dejo de escepticismo en la voz, esperando que el ojiazul no supiera la información y el conocimiento de la misma le ayudara a olvidarse de sus planes.

-Lo sé.-

-Eriol, tantos años alejado del negocio te han afectado. ¿Cómo piensas siquiera entrar ahí para comunicarle todo tu plan?-

-Eso ya está hecho. Ya he estado dentro y lo he visto.-

Los ojos grises se abrieron en sorpresa. -¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Yo lo intenté por mucho tiempo.-

-Con los contactos adecuados pequeño. No habría otra manera.-

-Bueno, ya entraste. ¿Cómo piensas sacarlo?-

-Ese sigue siendo el problema principal.-

Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio un tramo, cada uno sumido en sus cavilaciones.

-Estoy seguro que necesitaré tu ayuda tarde o temprano y vengo a solicitártela.-

-Eriol, sigo en la compañía.- le contestó con un gesto frío y serio, cosa de la que carecía cuando trabajaban juntos.

-Lo supuse. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, y no tienes que estar ahí tampoco físicamente. Sólo necesito algunos contactos e información desde dentro. Sospecho que Reuel se está haciendo cargo personalmente de que Syaoran sea ejecutado.-

-No puedo averiguar eso.-

-Entonces consígueme el contacto de Izumi. Él sabrá cómo infiltrarse en los archivos.-

-No Eriol. Él se retiró de esto y le costó mucho trabajo que la compañía lo dejara en paz.-

-Es el mejor que conozco para estas cosas. No podría confiar en nadie más que él.-

Shinichi miró al frente con desgano, y luego suspiro audiblemente.

-¿Por qué ahora Eriol? Li lleva esa sentencia consigo ya desde hace mucho. Todos sabemos que huyó y se escondió… y luego quiso regresar como si nada. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberle pasado? Fue descuidado.-

-Lo sé. Pero no se diferencia mucho de lo que yo hice. Es un idiota, y debería pagar el precio de su negligencia. Pero es mi amigo también, y no puedo dejar que muera ahí.-

Shinichi le miró derrotado y volvió a suspirar audiblemente, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se plasmara en su atractivo rostro. -¿Cuándo empezamos con la misión?-

…

Sentada frente a una mesa austera en una silla de metal incómoda, en una pequeña y descolorida habitación de dos por dos, se encontraba sentada la última heredera de los Daidouji. Sobre su pecho, un gafete con fotografía anunciaba su estatus de visitante en la prisión y le otorgaba un nombre conferido por una buena suma económica: Tomoyo Li. De esa manera había podido ingresar a la prisión de máxima seguridad en los últimos meses, al menos legalmente. Podría haber utilizado sus influencias para mantenerlo todo en el más completo anonimato, pero en realidad no acostumbraba a hacer las cosas así. Bueno, sólo al momento de conseguir su nueva identidad como prima del castaño.

La joven volteó la mirada amatista hacia la pesada puerta de metal sin cerradura cuando escuchó un pesado sonido de timbre. Ésta se abrió para darle paso a un enorme guardia ataviado de azul, y posteriormente a una pequeña figura vestida de gris que llevaba los ojos ambarinos pegados al suelo.

-Tienen quince minutos.- dijo el gorila con voz profunda y llena de autoridad, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la morena. El poco tiempo de entrevista se debía a lo inusual de la sala. Ésta carecía de cámaras de seguridad o grabadoras de voz, otorgándoles un inusual sentimiento de intimidad. El guardia dejó a Li, que iba esposado de manos y pies, y salió del pequeño cuarto, cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de él.

Tomoyo miró el rostro de Syaoran por un momento. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su semblante.

-Ha estado aquí Tomoyo.- dijo con regocijo contenido, con una emoción que no le había visto desde que le habían capturado. –Eriol estuvo aquí.-

La nombrada le miró con ternura, levantándose para abrazarlo. Li se quedó un momento aspirando su aroma floral, un olor que no existía en el encierro y que le recordaba mejores tiempos.

-Lo sé, también lo he visto.-

-Había perdido toda la esperanza de volverlo a ver. No pensé que se arriesgaría a venir hasta aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado.-

-¿Sabías que estaba vivo?- ella le miró a los ojos y él los retiró inmediatamente, avergonzado.

-Sí. Yo estuve con él mientras se recuperaba. Tendría que habértelo dicho Tomoyo, no sé por qué no lo hice.-

Ella sonrió. –Ya no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que está aquí y que va a sacarte de este lugar.-

El semblante de Li se volvió serio al instante.

-No puede.- dijo con absoluta determinación. –Es una prisión de máxima seguridad. No importa quién sea o qué intente, no puede sacarme de aquí.-

La joven lo miró confundida. -Pensé que por eso estabas tan feliz.-

Él volvió a sonreír. –Me alegró volverlo a ver. Mirarlo entrar de esa manera, orgulloso y pensando que lo puede todo me recuerda a la antigua vida que solía llevar. El verlo tan seguro del plan que estaba ideando fue recuperar por un momento la certeza y el aplomo que hacía mucho había perdido.-

-Li…-

-Me siento liberado Tomoyo. Ver que alguien además de ti se preocupa por mí es… apabullante. No podía soportar la idea de que me odiara alguien más. Tener el odio de Sakura es todo lo que puedo cargar.-

El rostro infantil se volvió a entristecer. Desvió la mirada a un lado por miedo a que sus miedos le traicionaran.

-Él no vino hasta aquí para alardear Syaoran.- el castaño alzo la mirada de inmediato. –Vino desde Inglaterra específicamente a ayudarte. Se arriesga al pisar suelo japonés, y mucho peor infiltrándose en esta prisión. No se habría atrevido a venir hasta aquí de no estar seguro de poder hacer algo. Ten fe en él.-

Li la observó y suspiró largamente intentando evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, aun sabiendo que ya no había nada que ocultarle a esa mujer.

-Te escuchas tan segura de él.-

La joven se sonrojó. –Que yo sepa nunca le ha fallado a sus amigos.- pero algo en su voz salió lastimero, algo que Li no dejó de notar.

-Nunca le ha fallado a nadie, Tomoyo.- el joven la tomó de las manos cariñosamente. –Se fue porque no tenía otra opción, y estoy seguro que no regresó por miedo, no por falta de cariño.-

-¿Miedo a qué? Bien sabía que lo seguía esperando.-

-Es un idiota.- dijo él cariñosamente. –Nadie se preocupó por él de esa manera hasta que te conoció. Tenía miedo de regresar a reclamar tu cariño y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no lo reconocieras, de no tener ninguna esperanza contigo. Estoy seguro que pensaba morir en Inglaterra con tu recuerdo como el mejor de los regalos.-

Ella sonrió melancólicamente pero no le volteó a ver. Sabía bien que en sus ojos se reflejaría la inmensa pena que le causaba el no poder estar al lado del ojiazul, queriéndolo como lo había querido hacía 6 años.

En ese momento, la puerta metálica se abrió y el mismo hombre de azul que le había llevado, entró con paso decidido. Tomoyo se hecho a los brazos de Syaoran antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Vas a salir de aquí Syaoran. Encontraremos la manera de sacarte, te lo prometo.- y le besó la mejilla maternalmente, obteniendo una bonita sonrisa de parte del castaño antes de que lo tomaran del hombro y se lo llevaran lentamente. Tomoyo se quedó observando la puerta de metal, sin olvidar el súbito cambio de mirada de su amigo. Se sonrió. ¿Hacía cuanto que no observaba esperanza en esos ojos castaños?

…

Ronald Reuel se dedicaba a revisar minuciosamente los documentos reunidos por sus empleados en una de sus misiones más recientes, mientras se fumaba el tercer puro de la tarde. El grupo de Shinichi Tsukiyono se dedicaba en ese momento a la recopilación de información de un importante empresario cuyos negocios eran los servicios publicitarios. Una compañía de la competencia deseaba con ahínco deshacerse de él, esperando con la salida de ese astuto hombre el poder aumentar sus ganancias y ocupar una mayor parte del mercado. Como todos los casos que él manejaba, debía observar cuidadosamente los sistemas de seguridad, las rutinas del magnate y todas las posibles aperturas que trabajarían en su favor. Todo con el cuidado extremo de realizar una misión impecable que les ganara los ingresos.

Su celular sonó en ese momento, y él se extrañó de ver un número desconocido de remitente. Contestó con un resoplido como saludo.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Reuel.- una voz metálica alterada le habló del otro lado de la línea, captando su completa atención.

-¿Quién es?-

-Un amigo, Reuel.-

-Muy bien "amigo" tengo cosas que hacer, entonces…-

-Eriol Hiragizawa está de regreso.- le interrumpió la voz tranquilamente, logrando mantener al magnate al auricular.

-¿Qué?-

-Está de regreso, y sé en dónde encontrarlo.-

-Gracias por la información, puedo encontrarlo por mí mismo.- la voz de Reuel se escuchó seca por un momento. El muy idiota, ¿Para qué había regresado?

-Sé que puedes encontrarlo Reuel, pero dime ¿Puedes recuperar su lealtad?-

El magnate se quedó un momento en silencio, pasmado. ¿Recuperar la lealtad de Eriol Hiragizawa? Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Era siquiera posible?

-Yo puedo regresarte eso. Te llamaré después para más información.- y sólo se escuchó después el sonido de la línea.

Reuel observó su celular, pensativo. ¿Cómo habían conseguido su número privado? Y esa era la pregunta menos importante. ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado del regreso de Eriol Hiragizawa?

Hacía mucho que había dejado de intentar encontrarlo. Nunca se había creído toda esa farsa acerca de su muerte, sin embargo, le había dejado en paz en parte para no gastar sus fondos, en parte por gratitud de todos los años de leal servicio. Pero ahora que regresaba, sin saber a ciencia cierta su objetivo, era indispensable deshacerse de él. No podía dejarlo ir de aquí para allá a su antojo, revolviendo recuerdos y despertando intrigas. Era peligroso que le reconocieran y que le volvieran a capturar, mucho peor tener que llevar sobre sí la ansiedad de que pudiera llegar a abrir la boca. Sin embargo… tener su lealtad nuevamente…

Esa sí que era una oferta tentadora. Saito era excelente en lo que hacía, pero le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención. Sus misiones terminaban siempre sangrientamente, algo nada agradable para su gusto. Extrañaba el estilo del inglés. Misiones silenciosas y pulcras que sólo dejaban atrás cuerpos sin vida, para irse a casa después sin alardear dejando que sus acciones hablaran por sí mismas. Callado y sereno, obediente y a la vez autónomo.

¿Qué daría por tener de nuevo a Eriol Hiragizawa de su lado?

_Continuará… _

_Ejeje... dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de insultos y cartas bomba n_nU dejé de inventar excusas al fin. Dejé de escribir porque no tenía idea de cómo seguir, y créanme que sigo igual. Como sea, en lugar de dejarlo como siempre, terminaré lo que empecé. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por la infinita paciencia para conmigo. Ahora toca el Piano. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
